New York JoJo vs Remnant
by giogio195
Summary: Buff 18 year old jokester arrives at Remnant due to a fist fight between a Japanese hardass delinquent and a pale skinned blonde vampire. Heavily inspired by lolrus555's Joseph Joestar: Hamon Hunter.
1. Ahh, here we go again

**So this fic will contain Eyes of Heaven Spoilers**.

 **Ahhh my first fic! I'm so excited! This is heavily inspired by lolrus** **555's fic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own JoJo or RWBY because if I do then this is going to be canon... Which is a bad thing.**

Once upon a time...

 **In Jotaro's POV**

"You foolish Joestar!" Heaven Ascension DIO boasted as Jotaro held his gut in pain. "You freaking bastard..." is all the delinquent hero could reply. His future daughter was knocked out cold, but atleast Heaven Asshole DIO's attention was focused on him.

"Do you wanna know how you died in my dimension, Jotaro? You tried to lure me into a trap, making me think you're dead, by stopping your own heart, only an imbecile would even do such a thing!" HA DIO chuckled.

'I have to think, or the future of the fucking multiverse is doomed.' until Jotaro's brain processed an idea. "Say, to what extent does your power reach it's limit?" he coughed blood after finishing the sentence.

Suprisingly(or not due to his arrogance), HA DIO's face brightened up. "Ha! I suppose since I have you at my mercy, I shall show you the true power that I, DIO, posses!" he grinned proudly, like a kid showing off his new toy.

Suddenly, they were warped into some place else.

A mansion is burning, and a terrified, young Speedwagon is sitting near a fountain watching the house burn in tears.

Jotaro and DIO appeared behind and watched the scene.

"Joestar Manor, Liverpool, witness my first battle against your great great grandfather!"

Jotaro immediately regretted his decision.

'Good grief, he is just taking me out for sightseeing.'

"Behold and witness the strength, the vigor, and the courage JoJo have!" the white painted blonde man boasts.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to hate him?" the boy with the cap mused.

"I expect that question from an idiot such as yourself. You see, I acquired his body because he is the only human being worthy enough to carry my will, that's how much I respect Jonathan Joestar."

"Here is the knife you stabbed father with, now I shall return the favor!" they heard Jonathan yelled from inside the Manor before hearing a piercing sound and a high pitched "WRYYYYYYY??"

"I uhh..."

HA DIO, embarrassed for that little moment, decided to warp them into another realm.

They warped into what appears to be a boat with 3 Italian youngsters dancing and a stringed up decapitated head with... A zipper instead of a mouth.

"Is... Is that what I fucking think it is?"

"Silly, Jotaro. How in the world would I know? I haven't reached omnipotence yet."

They warped to what appears to be a laboratory.

"Now, if I got it right... Ah ha!" HA DIO pointed at someone who looks awfully like Jotaro.

"That is what you wanted? A marine biologist? Pathetic, and I thought JoJo's dream of becoming an archaelogist is childish."

"You bastard..."

"And you are wearing that filthy hat while donning a lab coat? You are more worthless than I thought, Jotaro!" HA DIO cackled. He failed to notice that Jotaro was about to punch him with Star Platinum.

And... It went downhill from there...

Jotaro realized that Star Platinum and The World are the same type of stand. So he should be able to warp reality too by that logic, and it seems like that theory wasn't farfetched when he and DIO uncontrollably warped reality while having an intense exchange of punches.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORA"

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA"

"Tch, it's not fair that our stands are the same!" DIO yelled.

They warped in front of a naked Jo2uke, who watched the battle in confusion.

Then they warped away, leaving the poor amnesiac scratching his fourth ball.

 **Post Battle Tendency Joseph's POV**

"Hehe! This thing just needs a little Hamon to stop the ricketing issue!" Joseph quipped as he went outside of Stroheim's laboratory. Covering both of his hands with black gloves.

After the battle with Kars, he was in good terms with the Nazis who nursed him back to health for a few weeks. Knowing that there is an impending war between the countries however, Stroheim told Joseph that they should not keep in contact for a while, to which the brunnette agreed.

"Til we meet again, JoJo!"

"Yes! Don't you dare forget about me you jerry!" (A WWII term for Germans)

After waving farewells, Joseph took a trip to Italy, hoping Suzie Q and Lisa Lisa were still there. He planned to surprise them both before returning to the States to visit his grunkle Speedwagon and granny Erina.

Renting a hotel and planning on how he should surprise them, he immediately gave up on planning as he stretched his arms before preparing to go to bed. Not even bothering to change his crop top, gloves, jeans and boots "I'll leave tomorrow's problems for tomorrow's me." Joseph yawned as he dived to the cushion.

Until...

"ORAORA!"

"MUDAMUDA!"

The two battling stand users warped to Joseph's suite.

"You freak." Star Platinum cocked his fist back and delivered a strong blow to the guarding opponent. "GURGH!"

However, it sent DIO stumbling and accidentally sat on Joseph's body as they were warped on to another dimension.

 **A few realms/dimension/WARUDO later**

"WRYYYY??" HA DIO screamed as his fist burned and went limp. Having touch an alternate counterpart bracelet that belonged to the one Jotaro killed, "I should have finished you when I got the chance!"

Jotaro just huffed in response.

"It's time to end this, I, DIO, am getting tired of this waste of time!"

"And I'm getting tired of seeing your ugly face." Jotaro retorted as he threw another bracelet that finished DIO off.

 **MEANWHILE IN A LAND FAR FAR AWAY.**

 **Far way in Joseph's POV**

Joseph was cuddling a trashbag inside a dumpster in an alleyway mumbling in his sleep "Hmmm, Suzi..."

Then an explosion happened.

The young musclular Joestar sat right up wide awake and realized where he is.

"WHAT THE FU-"

he winced as heard another explosion.

Standing up to see the ruckus, he saw some funny looking guy and a bunch of henchmen in what looks to be a store, ganging up against a cute girl holding a 'Holy shit is that a fucking scythe??'

To be continued

 _Everytime I close my eyes,_

 _I wake up feeling so horny!_

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I** **m going to try re-checking it later.** **It seems kinda rush and fast paced cause I don't want a slow start.**


	2. New place, new adventure

**OH NO!**

 **Disclaimer: JoJo's Bizarre Adventures are owned by Hirohiko Araki, Viz Media and David Productions please support the official release**

 **Oh and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.**

Groaning and rubbing his aching head, he stood up and jumped down from the dumpster, dusting himself off.

Where is he anyway? He started to ponder as the cool battle happened right in front of him.

"They kicked me out of that hotel!" was his conclusion but as he stared back to the buildings, he didn't see the hotel he checked in anywhere.

So he decided to step towards the battlefield and ask

"Hey, excuse me..."

Which caught everyone's attention.

"So umm. Does anyone of you blokes know where the Grazie Spaghetti hotel at?"

The man with the cane, presumably the boss, tilted his head in confusion. The henchmen looked at each other, and the girl with the scythe scratched her head.

One of the henchmen yelled "HAH?!"

Joseph picked up on this and said. "Your next line is going to be..."

"We are in the middle of something here, meathead! Fuck off or get robbed!" they said simultaneously, Joseph smirked and the henchman gasped.

After a moment of utter silence,

The boss yelled "G-Get that witness away!" as his minions charged, the cute girl giggled before she fired her scythe on the ground and used it's recoil to propel herself up and yelled "Don't forget about me!"

"Feel the beat of my hamon overdrive!" Joseph yelled as he punched a minion in the gut that send him flying to the other henchmen like a bowling bowl striking a bunch of pins. He noticed a large aircraft which seems to be some escape vehicle for the boss. Lo and behold, the boss tried to board the helicopter. Cursing about how "This night couldn't get any worse."

"Oh, let me fix that!" Joseph unbuckled his belt and filled it with ripple. Stretching it long enough, he reared his hand back and used it as a whip.

 ***WHAPSH***

"OUCH!" the boss yelled as it hits his ass. The aircraft took off after dropping some crimson shit.

"That was super cool!" Joseph heard his new found ally squeal, The girl's eyes widened though as the thing glowed.

 ***BOOM***

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he suddenly saw a tall, blonde, beautiful, gorgeous, hot, 10/10, incredibly alluring woman who somehow took care of the explosion. Leaving them unscathed.

'They're getting away...' Joseph could only sigh a he watch that thing fly away.

"Your daughter calls me 'Daddy' too, you fucking coward!" the hot blooded Joestar taunted at the retreating aircraft.

"Ah! Are you a huntress?!" he heard the girl excitedly yelled. Although, the older woman doesn't seemed pleased. "That was so amazing! I'm Ruby Ro-*smack* OW!"

Joseph winced as the woman hit the girl with a riding crop. Reminding him of his dear grandmother.

'Man, I still think Granny Erina would give her a run for her money when it comes to smacking someo- why is she walking towards me?'

She was glaring at him all the way while walking menacingly towards him. 'Oh... WELL IT DOESN'T MEAN I PREFER HER WHACKING, I PREFER NOT GETTING WHACKED AT ALL!'

"I-I'm an innocent bystander, no need for thi-"

 ***SMACK***

"Ow! Hey!"

(o)*

The next few moments went like a daze since, Joseph still feel a little drowsy after being prematurely woke up by a goddamn explosion. He casually drifted to daydream land as Goodwitch berate Ruby about what she just did.

"Good evening Mr. Ozpin."

Snapped Joseph out of his thoughts as an unfamiliar white haired man walked and sat in front of him.

"Ahh so you are the fellow with unsual abilities Ms. Goodwitch was talking about, what is your name?"

To Ozpin's surprise, the muscular youngster stood up and did an extravagant pose

" _Joestar, Joseph Joestar, you can call me JoJo_."

"Okay... How old are you and where are you from?"

"Ahh, I'm 18 years old and I'm from New York. Just around-"

"Where on Remnant is that?"

Joseph furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him like he grew another ear.

"Umm, United States? U. S of A?"

The man just stared at him

"My apologies, Joseph, but what are you talking about?"

Joseph frowned comically and demanded a map to point it to the confused man.

To which he was surprised by the map's unfamiliar geography.

"What the flying fuck?"

Ozpin rolled his eyes at the foul language.

 _A few screams of disbelief later._

"For the last time, this isn't a prank, Mr. Joestar."

"Then why can't I see New York??? Or America for that matter?! I mean, what the fuck is Atlas? It sounds like some Greek crap stuff."

Silence consumed the room.

Joseph observed the thinking man who suddenly exclaimed "Maybe you are from another world!"

"Pfft yeah like my hotness is out of this world..."

An awkward silence consumed the room.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Ozpin patted his back to help him calm down and stop his petty childish tantrum gibberish.

"How can I calm down when I suddenly went from relaxing on a 5 star Italian hotel bed to some place called Remnant?!"

"Look, Joseph, maybe we should focus on trying to get you back."

The Joestar sniffed and wiped his tears "You're right, Brozpin..."

"... Brozpin?"

"So what the hell should I do in the mean time? Where can I crash? I don't wanna be homeless..."

Ozpin then suddenly sat straight. "Say, can I see this unusual ability of yours, Joseph Joestar?"

"Not now, man. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to get by, I left my wallet back in the-"

"I've got it covered, now please."

Sighing in defeat, Joseph looked around to find anything to use for a ripple demonstration until he saw a cup of coffee.

"Okay, watch closely, mister." he concentrated his breathing and said random shit like "ABRA CADABRA ALAKAZAM!" as he turned the cup upside down without spilling any of the liquid. Ozpin's eyes widened "Oh my! That was impressive!"

"Haha, yeah. Hamon breathing gives me life energy that allows me to do extraordinary stuff!."

"... Hamon?"

"Or Sendo, or Ripple. Whatever you wanna call it."

Joseph explained the abilities and purpose of the ripple unaware of the eavesdropping Goodwitch. Who left the room as far as they know.

"That must have been so useful against Grimms."

"The hell is a Grimm?"

Ozpin explained the abilities and origins of the Grimms unaware of the eavesdropping Goodwitch.

"Damn, atleast my world doesn't have pesky fuckers running around that you need to teach future generations to fight them."

"Well what was it like there?" Ozpin scratched his chin.

"Remove Grimms and crazy weapon school you mentioned. Replace it with functioning society with few vampires and 4 Pillar Men."

"Pillar Men?"

Joseph explained the abilities and identities of the Pillar Men unaware of the eavesdropping Goodwitch.

"Their bodies are their literal weapons?"

"Yes! And they are like, male strippers. They are very buff and wear loin cloths."

Ozpin didn't need to know that but he wanted to know more. He was literally talking to someone from another world, who wouldn't be excited? But since they both have no idea how the hell Joseph got there, he figured he is gonna be here for a while.

"It's getting pretty late Joseph, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh let me guess, your next line is: How would you like to be a student at the 'crazy weapon school'?"

"How would you like to be a student at the 'crazy- what the??" Joseph smirked as he saw the surprised look on his face. "How did yo-"

"I am very perceptive." is all the musclebound man can reply. The older man cleared his throat.

"So what do you say about the offer?"

"I skip school alot so I was homeschooled, school is super boring and it'll take effort and stuff."

He saw the older man rolled his eyes.

"But I guess it's be a student or be a hobo. And trust me I can't bear using a trashbag as a pillow again."

Ozpin smiled and stood up heading towards the door. "But you are gonna have to pass the initiation. I'll get you some clothes and ring me up if you need something."

"Ring ring!"

"Huh?" Ozpin turned to face the young blood who was grinning.

"You just said to ring you when I need something." Joseph replied dryly.

"Huh, what do you need?"

"I NEED TO GET BACK HOME!"

"I'll figure something out, go ahead, Mr. Jostur, there is a map in that drawer over there..."

 **So how is my poor attempt at humor, huh?**


	3. Joseph meets Beacon Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I do, I won't be writing fanfictions AAAAA.**

Snoring loudly, Joseph fell down from his seat before getting up in panic. "GAH!" after looking a bit around, he calmed down.

"Oh, right. I'm far away from home..." he mused. Just how long is he going to be here? He already feels homesick.

He appears to be inside some huge ass place where there are other people around his age walking by.

'I guess this ship thing is going to take me to that Bacon Academy or whatever it's called. Oh look, a holographic Goodwitch.'

He heard about the Nazi's hologram experiment so he had a vague idea of what they were, one things for sure, Stroheim would love it here. Although he might claim that everything around him came from German Science. (Which is the world's greatest)

Joseph tapped his back pocket to check if the Super Aja is still there. It might come in handy.

After gawking at the advanced looking place, Joseph heard an explosion.

"Ugh! Unbelievable!"

The Joestar watched as a white haired chick with rich clothes yell at the Ruby girl who was kneeling down on the floor.

"I'm really sorry!"

"A-"

Before Joseph could hear more, he covered his ears immediately.

'Ughh it's like a nail scratching a board!'

It was all too familiar, when Erina (who was a teacher) homeschooled Joseph, she used to scratch the blackboard with the brunt end of the chalk to produce that unholy sound whenever the young Joestar looked out of focus or sleepy.

He decided to just walked past before stepping on a bright yellow crystal of some sort.

Out of curiosity, he picked it up. Examining it with curious eyes...

Awed expression on his face as he observed every single detail about it...

Until

"Nah, the Aja looks way cooler." he said as he nonchalantly tossed it away. A girl hurriedly caught it before it hit the ground "H-Hey! You shouldn't toss the Dust Crystal around! It was dangerous!" Joseph turned around to face the very attractive girl with a cute black bow on her head.

"Oh, don't tell me those are also made with explodium?" JoJo sarcastically quipped, tired of everything exploding.

"A whatdium?"

"Nevermind."

The girl raised her eyebrow as she noticed the strange wardrobe Joseph has. Crop top, black gloves, jeans and boots. She also took note of how built the Joestar is.

"You have a weird choice of clothing... Are you from around here?"

"Hey! Return my dust crystal damnit!" the white haired girl yelled.

"AAAAARRRGGHH!! My ears!"

The three girls looked at Joseph who comically covered his ears.

The Joestar then snatched the Crystal from the girl with the bow and returned it to Weiss.

"Here! Just stop screaming!"

"AREYOUINSULTINGME-"

"Stoooooop!" he covered her mouth with his hand, to which she slapped away. And continued nagging at our poor hero.

Blake walked away, not wanting to get involved.

"-JUSTHOWRUDEYOUARE!" Weiss finally stopped and stomped away.

"Ahh finally, peace and quiet."

Ruby blinked at the tall man before tugging on his jeans "Hey, you are that guy from the Dust Store! Are you going to study here at Beacon Academy too?!"

Joseph turned to face her "Ohhh, so it's Beacon, not Bacon. Yeah, how about you Miss...?"

"Ruby Rose! Weapon enthusiast and future huntress at your service!"

"Huntress? So you guys hunt bears or..."

"Hahaaaa... No, silly, we hunt Grimms, so tell me your name!"

And right on cue, Joseph did an extravagant pose exposing his abs causing Ruby to blush

 _"Joestar, Joseph Joestar! You can call me JoJo!"_

The girl in red and black timidly poked his washboard abdominals whispering "Woah..."

"So we should just follow everyone right?" Joseph asked as they walked towards the direction of where everyone is going.

"Mhm! Hey it's the guy who puked at my sister's shoes, let's follow em!" Ruby exclaimed before pointing at a blonde boy.

"Umm..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't vommit on yours, but stay away for like... 5 meters just to be sure."

 _One embarrassing introduction later_

"It's not my fault for having motion sickness, okay?!" the blonde boy whined.

"Yeah, but it's your fault your mouth gun had puke bullet cause you ate your breakfast." Joestar folded his hand.

Learning that the blonde's name is Jaune Arc, the very first thing the Joestar asked upon meeting him is if he puked at a girl's shoes for shits and giggles, to which the boy denied. After Ruby introduced herself, Joseph did his pose and said his introduction line, much to the awed expression on Jaune's face.

"Talking about puke makes me wanna puke."

Ruby decided to pipe in and exposed her Crescent Rose to change the subject and save Jaune from further embarrassment.

"So umm, I guess let's talk about something else?"

"Woah is that a scythe?" The blonde boy asked with genuine excitement on his voice.

"Yeah! Also a highly customizable sniper rifle which I modified to my liking." she boasted proudly.

Jaune could only stare in silence.

"Well, what do you got, Jaune?"

"Oh, I have this sword... And this shield that can shrink when I get tired of... Carrying it." he hesitated after feeling rather inadequately armed compared to the girl in front of him.

Joseph picked up on this and said "I bet you'll say: Heh, you guys are underwhelmed, huh?"

To which Jaune sighed and said "Heh, you guts are underwhelmed hu- HUH??"

The Joestar smirked as the two looked at him with awe.

"Don't sweat it too much, Jauney. With the right mindset, you can make those deadly. Just learn to think outside of the box."

"I uhh, how did you do that?" the boy asked.

"You mean how DO you do that you ask?" Joseph raised an eyebrow.

"No, how did you predict what I was going to say? Not how I'm going to use it in ways I've never seen before." Jaune asked.

"Oh ho, a magician never reveals his secret. Now you'll whine: That's not fair! Right?"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" the two simultaneously exclaimed and gasped.

A couple of minutes passed.

Joseph was scratching his ass when he noticed that the two were staring at him."What?"

"Well, what's your weapon, JoJo?"

"Yeah, you never showed yours."

"My mind is my weapon." Joseph said proudly.

"Really??? So you could like, do telekinesis and stuff?" Ruby asked with pure excitement.

"What? No! I- fine. I don't have a weapon."

After the two questioned "Really?"

Joseph nodded and raised his arms in a 90 degree angle, showing that he doesn't have anything with him.

Before exposing his clackers who seemingly appeared from thin air (behind his arms and hands)

"Woah..." the girl could only, whisper. She wonder what those do, to which her other curious companion asked out loud. "What a weird looking weaponry... What does those do?"

Joseph smirked "Shushush! Watch! Okay, I'm going to fill these stuff with a little ripple." yellow electricity crawled to the clackers.

"I've been working on my hamon, all the live long day~" he said in a sing song voice as he swung his arms.

He did a pose which caused him to let go of the clackers and hit his head bouncing out of sight.

 ***BONK***

"OH NO!"

"Are you alright, Joseph!?"

"Oh my-"

"Stay back." the Joestar warned before the two could come any closer.

The clackers that were out of sight suddenly fall in front of Joseph with blinding speeds that crushed and cracked the ground.

The Joestar smirked "I sent it upwards by trying to make it look like I screwed up, and when the enemy comes near to think it was an opening to attack, WHAM! Clackers will crush them like that!" he explained which really impressed the two.

After a moment of awkward silence...

"S-So are those clackers a some kind of a toy or-"

"It's more than just a toy, Jaune boy!"

After learning about how the world works subtly like semblance and auras. They made it in an amphitheater-like place.

 **It's about to get crazier (not neccessarily better)**

 **If you are pondering right now that "Eugh, what's this?**

 **It doesn't make any sense." remember that this is a fic about one of the most bizarre anime around. I mean RWBY isn't that logic defying, but mixed with JoJo's then it's offspring is a one weird weird crossover.**

 **Also that I'm absolutely shit in writing.**

 **It just works.**


	4. Now for something actually plotty

**"DIO IS HITLER, THAT'S WHY HE HATES THE JEWSTARS!" -my friend who is a self proclaimed JoJotard**

 **Anyways here is another chapter.**

 **Jotaro's POV**

Jotaro rewrote reality, but he still feels like something is wrong. After all, he only rewrote the reality of his dimension. And the dimensions where the JoJos around him respectively live.

"Oi, you scowling hardass!" he heard the young version of his grandfather said. "Take care out there will ya?"

"Tch, I will old man."

"OLD MAN? I told you not to call me that yet while I'm still at the prime of my life!" Young Joseph exclaimed.

"It's been fun meeting you, my descendants." Jonathan tearfully smiled.

"It was nice knowing that my ancestor is a force of nature too!" Josuke said.

"Right! I guess your version of me will meet you huh?" Young Joseph said as he smiled towards his grandfather.

"I'm glad to meet you too, father." Giorno hugged Jonathan from behind.

"JoJo grouphug!" Jolyne exclaimed as the all of them engulfed the grouchy Jotaro in a group hug.

"Should we... Join?" asked Jo2uke to Johnny. "Nah, we'll both die due to the rules of D4C."

"Oh, right. I've learned so much from this journey yet I still don't know who the hell I am."

Johnny laughed and responsed "Maybe because your own adventures aren't over yet."

"Yeah, you're right. We are one incredibly strange bloodline."

 **Back to RWBY dimension**

"Hey! Sis! Over here! I saved you a spot, c'mon!"

Joseph heard someone yell from the tables. 'Alot of the initiates are here, damn.'

He turned towards the source of the voice and-

 _Everytime I close my eyes,_ _I wake up feeling so horny!_

Joseph shook his head to regain his composure. Trying to pry his eyes away from the pretty, blonde, busty, hot, blonde lady.

"That blonde bombshell is your sister?" he asked her.

"Ah, yeah she is my sister, but she uses shotgun gauntlets, not bombs or shells for that matter, so umm see you guys later!" Ruby waved at Jaune and Joseph before running towards her sister.

'Eh. She would have been offended if she knows what bombshell means anyway.'

He heard a sigh from Jaune. "Well, off to find another girl to talk to."

"What? Am I not woMAN enough for you?" Joseph asked teasingly.

"I don't think a woman with your build exist, JoJo." Jaune shuddered.

"Hey, I'll have you know two nazi soldiers think I'm hot when I wore makeup."

"I uhh... Excuse me but are you speaking from experience?" the shorter man was starting to feel disturbed.

After finding a seat Joseph noticed that Ruby was arguing- or rather, whining at her sister while the blonde hottie hugs her.

"So JoJo... What's a bombshell?" Jaune asked.

"A very attractive woman... Kinda like me if I'm a girl."

"Are you..."

"Oh no, I'm straight, Jaune man. My point is, I'm good looking whatever sex I am."

Joseph noticed the white haired uptight chick was arguing with Ruby and her sister.

"Oh hey, it's that banshee again."

Joseph said as he can hear faint voices coming from her. Jaune observed the whole amphitheater around him, taking note of the amount of the initiates.

Joseph also noticed her giving some sort of pamphlet to Ruby and pointing at Joseph's direction angrily.

'Huh, didn't knew she's a real estate agent. Maybe she is cool after all.'

"Good day, initiates." Joseph perked up as he heard Ozpin's voice. "I know that you are here in search of improvement and new skills to help you at your quest to protect the people." Joseph can't be bothered listening so he started picking on his nose.

"Make the most of what you got, but don't be afraid of trying something new." he said as he glared at the Joestar.

"Tonight you will gather at the ballroom, your initiation begins tomorrow. Dismissed." he said before ending his speech and walking off.

'Man, he looks like he's dead inside or something.'

He looked around to notice Jaune waiting for him when everyone is heading to the ballroom.

"I didn't see the purpose of that speech. Shouldn't he just use those holo things instead of wasting his time coming here?" Joseph asked.

"Well, he seemed like he got nothing better to do." the other boy shrugged.

. **A few hours later**

'Ah damn, I got seperated from Jaune. I guess I'll find Ruby myself then.'

Joseph tried closing the buttons of his pajama top. Unfortunately it was too tight and caused it to tear off completely "Oh you have gotta be kidding me! And Ozpin said this was the largest size! Fuck!" he exclaimed as he discarded his top and just decided to walk around shirtless with pants so tight that his butt is more pronounced than a sore pimple on a teenager's face.

Carrying around his sleeping bag, he entered the ballroom.

'Alright, if I am a cute girl with a hot, golden haired sister, where would I be..?' Joseph looked around trying to find Ruby. Not noticing the stares from girls who drooled at his exposed physique and boys who feel inadequate.

'Ah ha!'

 **Back to Jotaro's dimension.**

After returning home and resuming school, Jotaro and Kakyoin became the best of friends. Although they had trouble explaining why they suddenly disappeared for months and why Kakyoin didn't return home after the first day of class but Jotaro had it covered by using Star Platinum Over Heaven punching his teacher and rewriting his mind to think that nothing happened.

He sighed "Good grief." he felt like he needed to shorten his stand's name because it sounds like a mouthful.

But on the back of his mind he still feel like something isn't quite right, aside from the fact that his stand name is too long for his standard.

"Jotaro. Is everything alright?" Kakyoin asked his friend. "Yeah, although after the fight with that blonde asswipe, I can't help but feel I made a mistake. Although I'm not so sure what it is... " he stated. "Huh. Maybe we should ask Mr. Joestar after class then?"

"Yeah, the old man might know what to do. He is still not flying home to America for a couple of days."

 **Back to Remnant**

"What's up Ruby-doo?" he tried to ignore the feeling that is so complicated swelling up inside him as he walked towards the two sisters.

"Oh, hi Joseph!" Ruby greeted. "This is the guy you wanted to meet Ya- Yang? You okay?"

Joseph shifted his attention to Yang who is currently smitten by the sexy sight in front of her.

Sculpted pecs, boulder shoulders, strong arms, 6 pack and a handsome face. Yang smiled dreamily.

 _Everytime I close my eyes, I wake up feeling so ho-_

"Y-Yang? Are you okay?!" Ruby shook her sister "Yang, snap out of it!"

"Huh? Whu?" Yang immediately rubbed the drool from her mouth.

"Like what you see?" Joseph smirked cockily.

"Sorry! I zoned out!" the blonde girl blurted.

"His name is Jo-" (hn cena)

Joseph covered Ruby's mouth and gave him a stare that says _'Don't steal my thunder.'_

Joseph turned his back on them, which Yang thought was wide and incredibly defined along those glutes that looked oh so-

Joseph suddenly did Shadow DIO's pose

 _"Joestar, Joseph Joestar. My friends call me JoJo and I guess you could too."_

he said with a confident voice.

Ruby raised her eyebrow at Yang who whispered "I know it's bit crude but I think I have a lady boner."

"JoJo did a pose too when he introduced himself to me." Ruby added.

"So you are?"

"Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister." Yang smirked and winked.

"Oh, so you are the one who had her shoes puked on. Wait a minute, where the hell is that guy?" Joseph turned around to look for Jaune. Leaving Yang pissed that her impression on that hot stud is some girl with vomit on her footwear.

The younger girl stared at the blonde with worry...

"I swear I didn't mean to say it on purpose!" Ruby whined as her sister traps her in a headlock and gives her a noogie.

"Say, did you saw that star shaped tattoo behind his shoulder? It looks kinda kinky." Yang said dreamily. "I-It looks more like a birthmark to me though." Ruby said as she got out of her headlock.

 **Back to JoJoverse**

"A mistake? What kind of mistake?" Avdol asked Jotaro who sat on the floor with Kakyoin and Old Joseph.

"I can't seem to put my finger on it but I'm sure I did someth-"

"Don't you mean "put my STAR FINGER on it"? HAH HAH HA!" Joseph added.

"It pains me to say it, but I can't believe you are less annoying than your younger self, old man." Jotaro tugged his cap.

"Oh fine, fine. But I think I can help you determine what mistake you did, Jotaro."

They all looked at the old stand user.

"Well, let's not waste time and let's find out." Jotaro said.

"But I do need something." Old Joseph said.

"What is it Mr. Joestar?" Kakyoin the ever helpful teen asked.

"I need a TV..."

"Good freaking grief, do I really have to hold your hand, old man?"

"Yeah, that way my Hermit Purple can know what you're stressing about."

"Fine."

Avdol turned the television on as Joseph held his grandson's hand and used Hermit Purple to crawl inside the TV.

"Kakyoin, can you try browsing through the channels?" Avdol said as he sat in front of the television.

"Got it, Mr. Avdol."

click*

"LIKE A BLOODY STORM, IT SURGES LIKE A BLOODY STOR-"

click*

"UNITEDO STA-"

click*

"EREN-"

click*

"ATATATATATAT-"

click*

"IT'S TIME TO M-"

click*

"There are quite alot of bizarre channels aren't they?" Kakyoin scratched his chin.

"Jotaro, try focusing and summon your stand."

"Good grief..." the delinquent closed his eyes.

click*

"ORAORA!"

"MUDAMUDA!"

Jotaro's eyes shot wide open and said "Don't change the channel."

They stared at the TV screen as events unfold.

"Hey, that's me!" Old Joseph exclaimed as he saw his younger self slumbering in what appears to be a hotel room.

"GURGH!"

DIO fell on his ass and sat on the Young Joseph on screen as they warped on to another realm.

They saw some sort a star shaped mist entered the slumbering Joseph's body as he warped on to a dumpster before the TV cutting to black.

"What in the world..." was all Kakyoin could say.

"Eh. He'll be fine." Old Joseph announced.

Jotaro stared at him "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Yeah, I survived Ultimate Kars and DIO, I'm sure I'm tough enough to survived waking up in a dumpster." the old man chuckled before walking away.

"You almost died because of an escalato-"

"I think that was about it, Jotaro." Avdol said.

Jotaro sighed in relief. "I guess I'm worried about nothing after all. Just sent an annoying version of the old man to a dumpster."

"Holly! I'm not going to call you Seiko, where are you?!"

Jotaro smiled. "I mean a more annoying version of the old man."

 **And so the shenanigans continue**


	5. Bizarre Stars

**Oh you are going to love this chapter.** **Or hate it.** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Never have, never will.**

 **Back to RWBY Remnant world.**

"Oh, you're the girl who caught that dust stone thingy from earlier." Joseph said as he noticed the girl with the bow, observing that Yang is trying to push Ruby towards the girl. Joseph is a very insightful person, he can read every person he meets in just a few moments. The only person he never got to read was ACDC, and that thought alone was terrifying.

Blake looked up from her book to see the muscular airhead from earlier reaching out for her head.

Joseph noticed her brow twitched but kept continuing. The girl is a nervous wreck, sweating and unable to move.

tap*

"You're it!"

Joseph recoiled back with a goofy laugh.

The sisters could only stare in silence and the girl had her mouth open from shock.

"Oh I get it, you are one of those strong, silent types! Have you ever tried modeling? You got a good look going on!" Joseph prounced around.

"Give me a smile, show me some vulnerability, make love with the camera!" the Joestar said as if he were some campy photographer.

"Give me happy, now give me silly! Show me some of those pearly whites."

Yang broke the silence "... What the hell are you doing?"

"What? Not everyone is willing to socialize. Some need a little push. She is an intro... Introve- introvirgin after all." Blake blushed at that statement before chuckling. "Wow, Joseph. That's so considerate of you. Nice job." Yang said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at his silly antics.

"Aww, I'm glad you think so, I'm an awesome guy."

"It's introvert!" she exclaimed smiling.

The look of surprise on the three's face. "You're very silly, y'know? Thanks for the laugh though." she said towards Joseph.

"Well, a bright smile keeps the world from being a dark place, what's your name, cutie?"

"I am Blake Belladonna. And you are?"

Cue Joseph's pose _"Joestar, Joseph Joestar, you can call me JoJo for short."_

Blake blushed at the shirtless buff man doing a pose that flexes his muscles.

But she shook her head and said "Joestar? I haven't heard that name anywhere, where are you from?"

Joseph, who isn't very comfortable about people knowing that he is from another world, changed the subject. "I uhh... Ruby loves books and wanna know what you are reading!"

The girl looked at Ruby.

"You do?"

"I do?" which her sister nudged her "Ahh, yes. I'm interested."

She walked towards her.

"Ahhh, my little girl is growing up." Joseph sighed.

"Little girl?" Yang asked irritably.

"What? If I have a daughter I'm sure she'd behave like Ruby."

Yang rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys doing? Some people are trying to sleep!"

'Ahh! that voice!' Joseph winced.

"But you're the one who's screaming!" Yang yelled at the white haired girl.

"You're screaming too! And you! Tall, buff... Shirtless..." Weiss covered her mouth to hide a blush forming but shrugged it off to continue her onslaught of words "... Idiot! Take your hands off your ears! My voice isn't that bad!"

Yang chuckled when she realized Joseph was covering his ears.

"Ugh, just all of you shut up!" The Joestar exclaimed.

He has heard machine gun fire, explosions, a volcanic eruption, and a loud screaming patriotic cyborg. But he really can't stand women yelling. A trait, his should be grandson would acquire.

That didn't stop Yang from engaging him to small talk though.

 **Back to JoJoverse**

Jotaro started finding out that having godly powers is cool, but it takes fun away. I mean, sure, he can spawn unlimited packs of cigarrette and unlimited marine encyclopedia, but a young, prime teen such as himself loves a good scrap, and it seems way too easy whenever he fights hoodlums because Star Platinum would punch his opponents non lethally and incapacitate them even before Jotaro can get to a stance.

But he wasn't going to stoop so low and abuse it like what DIO did. So with great powers comes great responsibility. But it also comes with great utility. Having the power to time travel and cross other dimensions, Jotaro might wanna give it a try and surf through the multiverse like that flamboyant president did with his bunny looking stand.

In a Saturday afternoon at Japan...

"ORA!"

Star Over Heaven punched a hole in the ground that acts like a portal.

"Good grief, it's not like I got something better to do."

His first stop would be in a universe where Joseph sent Kars to space to see if all those bed time stories have such credibility.

He warped on to a flying chunk of rock with his younger grandfather and a buff long haired guy in a loin cloth.

"Such incredible power..." Kars said referring to the volcanic eruption that launched them up to the atmosphere.

"BUT! I can harness the power of flight! You are going to di- who are you??" Kars noticed Jotaro standing with them, that also caused injured Joseph to stare. "Hey, what the-"

Taking that as a cue, Jotaro warps himself out of there.

 **Back to Remnant.**

Joseph woke up feeling weird, he felt like not talking much today for some reason. Considering he spent the night humoring his newfound friends except for Jaune boy who just disappeared. Rising up from his sleeping bag, he ran his hand around his hair and said "Good grief... It's the initiation day."

Upon the change of voice, his eyes widened. "What the..."

=TO BE CONTINUED 

**YOU WA SHOCK!**

 **What a twist huh?**

 **Okay, it's a weak plot twist I'm sorry.**


	6. Got a feeling so complicated

**I'm not good at writing action... Not that I'm good at writing anything in general.**

 **Disclaimer: I own JoJo and RWBY.**

 **(And Giorno lied)**

'What is happening..?' Joseph noticed as time kept stopping around him every 5 seconds for 5 seconds.

"Tch. That means I'll have plenty of time preparing then." he said as he walked by, other initiates noticed the Joestar blinking and moving in lightspeed in short distance from time to time.

'Locker 939, 939... There.' Joseph opened his locker to noticed a strange clothing. A tank top, a black coat with a gold chain on it's collar, black slacks, black smart shoes and a weird cap that is cut from behind with a gold square with a hand on front. "This... Isn't what I ordered... But I like it." still getting used to his new, gruff voice. He wore it with style.

Looking like Jotaro with brown hair, the tall man bumped to Jaune.

"Oh, hey Joseph! Nice outf..." he tensed up as he sensed a menacing aura from him.

Instead of saying "hey man where were you last night"

He said "Oi, where were you last night?" Jaude felt even more intimidated and felt like this wasn't the Joseph he knew yesterday.

"I umm, I tried exploring around a bit... Get familiar with the place so I won't get lost..."

"Ahh. That explains alot."

"Say, what happened to your voice, JoJo?"

"Good grief, I'm just as lost as you..."

Joseph tugged his cap as the intercom announced that the event is starting soon.

(o)*

"Mr. Joestar! Smoking is not allowed within premises!" Glynda angrily yelled at the tall man that caused others around him to give him the stinkeye and cover their noses.

"Figures, that's why all of you are glaring." Joseph said as the brim of his hat caused a shadow to cover his eyes, intimidating the others to staring away.

"Now, if you're done breaking the rules, continue, Mr. Ozpin."

'From what I have heard, they are going to launch us all to the forest to get to some temple and-"

Yang tapped Joseph's shoulder and said "That outfit looks hot on you, handsome."

"Tch, you don't look bad yourself."

Yang gasped and smirked flirtatiously. "See you on the other side, JoJo~"

He watched her soar up to the air.

"See ya, Joseph!" Ruby yelled as she followed her to the air.

Joseph noticed Jaune shaking in his boots. He gave him a reassuring pat on his back.

The blonde boy shrieked as he was flung on to the air. Joseph tugged his cap and said "Piece of cake." as he was launched up towards the forest.

" _ **STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD**_!" Joseph's eyes widened as those random ass words came out of his mouth, causing time to stop and gave him a soft landing. Stepping on the static leaves like stairs on the way down.

"Time has begun to move again..." and everything resumes. He looked around as the leaves continued to fall. He's in some forest of sort. He have no idea what just happened, but decided to ignore it .

'Collect some sort of piec- Oh great, a fucking monster...'

Joseph stood face to face with an Ursa. 'Time to see if the ripple goes well with these freaks.'

He inhaled.

'What?'

He can't activate his hamon.

The Ursa growled as it took a step.

'What the hell is happening?'

He tried taking deep breaths as he raised his hands for a boxing stance.

Suprisingly, he felt calm and cool.

In moments like this, Joseph would usually scream, but now, he is not feeling it.

He meant to say "OH NO" but it came out as "Give me a damn break."

The Ursa roared but Joseph didn't feel any fear or panic. Which is good, since he can think better.

'The clackers...'

He reached for his pockets only to remember that he left it on his old trousers. He also sighed when he realized that the Super Aja is not with him.

What did he yelled again when he stopped time to land softly on the leaves without breaking his legs?

" **STAR TITANIUM! THE EARTH**!" the Ursa roared and charged. Joseph huffed. The Ursa was in range to maul him, he tried to punch it but suddenly a third arm popped out of his chest and-

"ORA!"

Down goes the Ursa.

Actually, no. It sent the Grimm fucking flying amongst the trees.

The Joestar sighed in relief, until he noticed the purple arm popping out of his chest "What the fu-"

Suddenly a taller, buffer, purple man wearing a loincloth manifested out of him.

"Bastard... Are you a Pillar Man?"

The spirit shook it's head with a stoic expression.

"An evil spirit?"

It shook it's head again.

"A-"

His questions were cut short when a bunch of Boarbatusk appeared behind him. "Good freaking grief."

 **Meanwhile in JoJoverse**

Jotaro is slowly descending towards the bottom of Mariana Trench, using his stand to give him the ability to breath and withstand underwater pressure as well as be dry.

After visiting Morioh, his younger Uncle Josuke, introduced him to Rohan who claimed that Jotaro's stand was "Heaven's Door on steroids."

Rohan tried to trap Jotaro in to looking to his stand so he could have cool writing material for his manga but Jotaro simply punched him and gave him a better plot using SPOH, Rohan in return, told Jotaro about the basics of rewarping reality, since Rohan's stand was an inferior version of his, Rohan said he could teach Jotaro if Jotaro would give him a page of his life, to which Jotaro just punched him and warped him into teaching it to the 17 year old badass for free.

Now Jotaro was better at writing reality than ever.

Diving down, he saw incredibly unusual wildlife, such as glowing squids, antlerfishes and a fucking sunfish.

While he could easily rewrite himself in to knowing every fucking thing in the universe, he thought it would be more rewarding if he explored it himself.

 **Back to Remnant**

"ORAORAAAA!!"

The buffer, naked spirit man protected Joseph from the horde of Boarbatusk with ease, while he casually smoked two sticks of cigarette.

"Seems like you are on my side after all." Joseph quipped. After taking note that 'Star Platinum' looks like a bigger him in a Pillar Man outfit, he deduced that it was some sort of a spirit generated by his own body.

Unaware that Ozpin and Glynda were incredibly amazed by the display of unusual power and ability.

"Is that some sort of aura? Or a semblance?" the man muttered.

"The Hamon, Ripple or Sendo whatever can also generate a man spirit that punches really fast?" Goodwitch asked her company.

"I don't know. Atleast it's not what he showed me..."

"He showed you a party trick..."

After all the threat disappeared, so is the buff purple man ghost.

Joseph blinked. He felt alot different again, like a new man.

"I just need to get to the-" his voice changed again and he has a thick English accent. It was a little higher and softer compared to his voice earlier.

"Strange... Am I still not finished with puberty?" putting that aside, he decided that he needed to focus on the current task.

He figures that he'll climb the trees to get a better coverage of the ground. He inhaled and yellow electricity surged around him once again. "H-Hey I can use the ripple again..."

'I wonder if Star Platinum can give me a boost.' he stared up and puts his palm on the trunk of a tree.

"STAR PLATINUM!"

cricket noise*

"Hey uhh... Can you give me a hand, Star? I need assistance... Please?" he can't believe he can't summon the ghost for some reason. He also can't believe his voice is soft and even said the word 'please'

"Oh sweet Margaret Thatcher, I guess I have to do this the hard way..."

The ripple that surged inside him felt stronger compared to what he used to have. It feels like... He is wielding the ripple capacity of two people at once. Taking a chunk out of the tree bark, he used the ripple to make it durable as he stabbed it through the tree, he stepped on it and jumped, it gave him a boost, but he can't still reach the top of the tree "Not enough!" he unbuckled one of his two belts to use as a rope, he quickly wrapped it to the branch and pulled himself up (just like what his granddaddy did when the mansion started burning.)

"Now, that's alot better!" he said as h looked around to see more trees and a huge temple like place from a distance.

His eyes widened as he felt the tree he is on started shaking. "What on Earth is that..." looking down, he saw large Tarantella making it's way up the branch.

TO BE CONTINUED

 _I'll be the rooooundabout!_

 _The words will maaaaake you out and out!_ _Spend the daaaay your waaaaaaaaaay!_ _Call it morning driving through the sun, in and out the valleeeeeeeeeeeey!_

 **Yeah I know that that's very mediocre action right there. Oh and Joseph is going to be incredibly hax imo but I'll find ways to nerf him. Be ready for AntfishTAS references.**


	7. Buff New Yorker defeats arachnophobia

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

 **This chapter is crack.**

Thinking quick, he started picking all the leaves and started hamon breathing to put them together. 'It's getting closer!'

"LIFE MAGNETISM OVERDRIVE!" but one of the pointy legs of the giant arachnid pierced through the makeshift leaveglider, "Damn it!"

Causing Joseph to lose balance and fall from the tree. "AAAHHHH!"

But the Tarantella's web quickly made it's way around the young JoJo's neck. 'It... It can't be! I'm gonna-'

Ozpin stood up from his seat, before getting pulled down by Goodwitch "We can't help them."

"But he is gonna-"

A sickening sound of web being stretched was heard, but thankfully, Joseph is still alive due to his strong neck.

"Joseph... Hang in there." the white haired man watching said, before glaring at Goodwitch who is staring at him for that wordplay.

"I'm NOT trying to make a pun."

'Quick, JoJo, think... How am I gonna'

"Ack!" Joseph can't breathe and every second his life is hanging by a thread. No, I am NOT trying to make another pun. 'I've passed by enough Japanese adult literature shops to know where this is going..!'

'As long as that huge spider thing is still up against the tree, I won't reach the ground.' he winced.

'This... Is my final hamon...' he did the pose of Jonathan when he had two holes on his trapezius muscles before his manly death.

He pointed his finger towards the Tarantella and fired a lightning fast yellow ripple that burns the ass of the spider, causing it to fall and make an inhuman noise.

They hit the ground with a loud thud that shook the forest grounds.

"His... NECK IS BROKEN!" Ozpin stared at his companion's out of character behavior. Glynda was usually reserved and stern, hearing her yell means some shit is fucked up.

He got up with a broken freaking neck (Kurt Angle style) and let the ripple surged through his healing body. 'Splendid, I can breathe agai-'

His eyes widened when he noticed blood on what appears to be the mouth of the Tarantella looks like human blood.

"Is that... Did somebody d-"

He felt anger build up on inside of him as he puts his hands around the nearly unbreakable white web around his neck and pulled. He can't bear to even know the fact that this thing have managed to eat somebody.

"NGGGGGGGRRRRR, UNFORGIVABLE! SPIDER!"

He tore it off after alot of manly screaming. He felt alot more hot blooded compared to when the Pillar Ghost Man was around.

The Tarantella charged, he merely blocked an attempted impalement with his hand and his finger cut through it's body like hot knife on butter.

"VINTAGE!" the white haired man watching exclaimed, feeling the hype.

The spider cried out in pain... If that's even possible, before Joseph puts his feet apart and clenched his feet.

"In the words of Zepelli 'GO FORNICATE YOUR MOTHER!'"

A yellow aura covered our hero

"Heart of a gentleman," the ripple goes brighter

"burning of a sir!" his fists were burning.

"Heat! OF A KNIGHT!"

His fists flew towards the arachnid.

"SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIIIVE!!"

A barrage of punches sent it flying through the trees and turned it in to a melting carcass.

Joseph walked away after doing a victory pose. But then started feeling drowsy. Trying to shake it off he noticed a tree growing in his path. "Now what is this abo-"

He can't believe his voice went even higher than it already is.

He remembered Kars' life giving powers for some reason until his metal hand turned to a squirrel.

Remembering that murderous abomination Kars did that drilled through Von Stroheim's body with ease, he panicked.

"OH NO!" he yelled as the squirrel covered with black glove struggled. "This thing is gonna kill me..!"

he ran around flailing his arms.

"What is he doing? What is that on his hand?" Glynda asked as she stared closer at the screen. "This Joseph Joestar is full of surprises... He had bizarre abilities like that and what he showed me is a cheap party trick!" the headmaster sighed, turning to observe the other initiates.

Then Joseph fell flat on his face as his hand turns back to normal. Rubbing his head in pain and groaning, he got up and stared at his hand. 'What the hell just happened?? Did I just do that? Or something just turned my hand to a squirrel?' he stared at his metal hand and moved his rickety fingers

'Broheim won't like this.'

He leaned against one of the trees and sat down. Looking at the broken trees at the direction where he sent the Tarantella flying. He started to breath, summoning the ripple but for some reason, it won't work.

'I can't use hamon again.'

Staring at his gold chain, he inspected it 'I wish this would turn in to a snake and just put me out of my misery.' he jokingly thought as he chuckled.

Then suddenly, it turned to a 3 ft long reticulated python.

The Joestar's eyes widened as he yelped "OH NO!" before running around flailing his arms once again.

"Hmm, I'd say this bunch is a strong one." the headmaster adjusted his glasses as he watched the soon to be team JPNR fight a Deathstalker.

Trying his hardest to ignore the Joestar youth running around flailing his arms on another screen.

"TURN IT BACK, TURN IT BACK!" and on cue, the snake turned to it's original, gold chained form.

The Joestar collapsed on his knees. "So I have been doing that!" he said as his shirt's buttons turned to ladybugs who flew around him. "Yes, yes, yes, oh my God..."

An explosion caught his attention as he turned to the direction of his destination. Hearing sounds of fighting and gunshots.

"Gahh, how troublesome to walk all the way there!" he pouted as he tried to think of a convinient way to enter the battlefield.

Staring at the large, broken tree trunks, he remembered the warriors from the past from his one and only favorite school subject 'History'

"The battle's outcome is determined before it starts right?" he smirked at that loose Sun Tzu quote. "This ride will guarantee victory..."

 **SORRY I MADE JOSEPH EVEN MORE HAX HAHAHAHAH**

 **Before you say anything, I know that GE can only make small animals such as insects or amphibians and stuff but I made it more powerful because I love seeing animals go apeshit on Joseph specially after seeing that Stardust Crusader episode where he gets injured by a camel.**


	8. Crazy Shining Gem

**Imagine him riding a fucking rhino.**

 **Disclaimer: This is the 8th chapter so you should have known by now.**

Gioseph heard fighting sounds from a distance as he was getting closer to the castle thingy. Riding a tree trunk turned in to a fucking rhino.

Although still a little bit clumsy, he fell off from his high horse when the huge animal screeched in to a halt, causing Joseph to stumble in front of the other initiates while the rhino turned back in to a trunk.

"OOF!"

"JoJo! I uhh, would help you but I'm kind of restrained myself..." he heard Jaune speak, who is tangled in branches.

'Is that a scorpion..?' he thought as he dusted himself up. Witnessing the other teens fighting Grimms with their cool weapons.

"That... Was quite an entrance." Blake uttered.

"Well now that Prince Charming is here, let's focus on dealing with these freaks!" Yang sarcastically yelled.

Ruby noticed a different expression on Joseph's face. He looks more... Calm compared to his usually smirking expression. Jaune did say that he felt like Joseph was acting weird this morning.

Their attentions was caught by Weiss hanging on a talon of a bird that's dozens of times bigger than what Joseph's world has.

"S-She is gonna fall..."

"JUMP!" Ruby yelled.

'Huh. How did she got up there anyway?'

But before the white haired banshee could scream, her attempt was halted by losing her grip.

The Ren guy then stated "She is falling." and true to his word, she is.

 **pose** *

"Wha-" a red haired warrior girl stared at our hero with shock.

"I, Joseph Joestar have a dream."

"And I'm Nora-" before Nora could finish her sentence, Joseph ran past her and threw his hat on to the ground.

It suddenly turned into a fucking apple tree that cushioned the heiress' fall. But unfortunately, she bounced off the top yelping.

"I got her!" Ruby used her Crescent Rose to propel herself towards the base of the tree, catching the white haired girl.

An apple fell on Joseph's palm to which he started eating.

"What was that?" the blonde boy ran to his friend with a questioning look.

"An apple."

"Is that your hamon, Joseph? It's so cool!" Ruby mused. "You need to tell me how that stuff wor-"

"Put me down, damnit!"

"Hey, my sister saved your pompous ass from falling, how about you show her alittle respect!"

Joseph puts his cap back on.

"And you!" Yang screamed. Her eyes going red.

"You have alot of explaining to do." she said before cracking her fists and charging to the enemies.

After putting down Weiss, Ruby smiled. "Let's get that bird!"

He watched as Weiss tried freezing the bird with a battlecry as Ruby's scythe turned to a rifle that fired an incredibly fast bullet.

The giant bird screeched but managed to avoid the bullet.

"That's a giant bird, Rose! How did you managed to miss?!" The heiress growled.

"S-Sorry! My hands were kinda shaky after catching y-"

"Oh so it's my fault, huh?"

"Can both of you just stop fighting each other and fight these Grimms instead?" Blake snapped.

The bird shriek and flew out of sight.

"JoJo! Come on!" Jaune yelled at his friend .

"Right, coming!"

They ran through the bridge while the Deathstalker closing in on their tails.

Running aside him, the raven haired boy introduced himself "Hi, name's Ren, you must be-"

 **POSE** *

 _"Joestar! Joseph Joestar! Also known as JoJo_ OOOOOOOOOLY SHII-" the Nevermore knocked the pillars out that supports the bridge.

"JOJO!" Ren tried to reach for him but only managed to grab his hat hair thing...

He looked at Blake from the other side, hoping she could use her chain scythe to rescue the falling guy. Unfortunately they were busy fighting off the Nevermore who appeared.

"Joseph's in trouble!"

"We got our hands full here!" shouted the blonde shotgun babe.

"HE IS FALLING TO HIS DEATH!"

"WHAT?!"

Upon hearing the news from Ren, Jaune fell on his knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" he can't even save his friend.

"Snap out of it. If we failed then his death will be in vain!" Pyrrha hoisted him up, which the boy weakly nodded.

The Deathstalker almost impaled Ren with it's sting but Ren barely dodged, and it hit Joseph's hair hat thing.

-meanwhile on the other side of the bridge-

"Joseph..." Ruby said weakly.

"GRAAAGH! It's that fucker's fault!"

"It's skin is tougher than it looks."

"Well Blake, let's just give it all we got!"

They aimed and fired at the Nevermore who tried to maneuver by going through the bridge gap.

Then suddenly, the broken pieces of the bridge contained and encased the bird much to everyone's confusion.

"What the hell is go-"

Yang shooked her head and said "Whatever! We got it right where we want it! Let's give em hell!"

The girls charged to beat the living shit out of the bird.

"The bridge..?" Ren asked in surprise. Soon to be Team JPNR heard a very pissed off but familiar voice.

"What the fuck... Did that scorpion just-"

"No way... It can't be!" the red hair silently uttered

"You're... You're..!"

They saw him standing on a floating piece of rock which landed on the broken part of the bridge, completely fixing it.

"-DO TO MY AWESOME HAT HAIR??!"

"JOSEPH JOESTAAAAAR!!" Jaune screamed as he saw his friend glaring at the Deathstalker with pink aura.

Ruby recoiled from her attack, noticing her friend's return.

"JoJo! Hey Yang! Look! He has hair issues too!"

Causing her sister to stop pounding the poor bird with barrage of shotgun punches.

"I think I'm in love..."

TO BE CONTINUED

 _SHINING!_

 _JUSTICE!_

 _BURNING IN MEEEE,_

 _BRAND NEW, BEDTOWN,_

 _JUST THE PLACE I WANT TO BE_

 **Josukeph Joestar.**

 **Sorry not sorry.**


	9. Flipping the bird

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Also warning that this chapter contains alot of screaming and yelling.**

Still burning with rage, Joseph sized down the Deathstalker. He didn't know why, he just felt that his hat got wrecked and an incredibly strong, seething white rage entered his body, but it did save him when the debris that he is on hoisted him up back to the battle.

 _Flashback_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH-"

'THE LAST TIME I FELL THIS HIGH WAS THAT SNOW FIGHT WITH KARS! I wish Caesar-chan was here with those icicles' his thoughts rumbled trying to think of a plan. He inhaled and started screaming again.

"-AAAAAAAGGHHH- OH HOW LONG AM I GOING TO FA-"

Suddenly the debris stopped, in his furrowed eyebrows he saw the other obliterated rubble started rising up.

"Something... Messed with my hat hair... And it's going to pay."

 _Flashback ends_

"Y-You're alive!" he heard the blonde boy happily exclaimed right beside him. He still feel angry but he knows he couldn't do anything against the monster without the ripple or purple punch ghost, he came up with a plan.

He whispered to Jaune "I have a plan on trapping that fucking son of a bitch, I want you to signal the red haired warrior chick and Ren to take position to it's left side, while you and that girl with the explosive gun take the right." and with that, Joseph ran head first to the danger.

"JOSEP-"

"No. Stop. Phyrra, Ren, take position to the DeathStalker's left. Nora come with me."

Phyrra looked at Ren with confusion "Well, he's got a plan. Might as well try it than mindlessly beating the crap out of it."

"GRAAAAAGGGHH!" Joseph charged at the Deathstalker. The scorpion tried pinching Joseph with it's giant pincers but the young Joestar is more nimble than what the eyes suggests. "DORARARARA!" Joseph punches it's face to no effect.

"This is the first time I saw someone without a weapon trying to manhandle something that size..." the headmaster mused, staring amused at the screen.

Then the giant scorpion reared it's tail, aiming the stinger to Joseph.

It smashed against the ground, penetrating it with a huge hole.

The Joestar who dodged, stared it down "Your next line is: Scorpion noises, right?!"

The Deathstalker did alot of scorpion noises before it perks up in surprise.

The hole it stinger made was now plugged and fixed to normal with it's tail still plunged in, leaving it immobile and trapped.

"Now, Jaune boy!"

"LET'S GO! AAAARRRRRRRGGGHH!!!" the blonde boy raised his arms before running towards the enemy as his soon to be teammates yelled their respective battlecries attacking the huge piece of shit that wrecked Joseph's hat hair thing.

The Joestar focused his attention on Ruby's team, tearing the Nevermore apart from every direction.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUN! GRY!" Yang shot it's open mouth in emphasis.

Joseph noticed that the bridge is about to break again.

"G-Get away from-"

'Oh shoot, the British accent again.' he started running towards shotgun babe.

'My legs! Why are am I running? Why can't I stop?!'

The Nevermore broke free and soared away.

'My Jonathan senses are tingling! Woman in danger!' he jumped towards the tail of the bird, but his reach is not enough.

"ZOOM GRAB!" his hand extended, gripping the talon of the Nevermore.

"His arm just disloca-" he heard Weiss exclaimed.

"JoJo! What the hell are you doing?"

"My legs! They just started, moving!" his face full of panic.

'I don't know why I did what I just did. Maybe it was the look on her face.'

"Yang, I can't just stand there and watch you die!"

"That's sweet and all but I'm doing just fine!" she yelled angrily as she punched the bird. She noticed that Blake and Weiss tied her Gambol shroud around the pillars as her sister gets ready to be the slingshot bullet aimed at them.

Joseph wrapped his legs around the bird's legs.

"Give me your hand, handsome!" she reached out.

The Joestar removed his metal hand and handed it to her

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"It's metal, what do you need it for?"

"I'm going to ask later, what I mean is, LET ME PULL YOU UP!"

The bird hit and wrecked a huge castle thingy that knocked away the two "GAAGHH!!!"

Stumbling down the ground, Joseph got up and exclaimed "NO PLANE CRASH CAN KILL JOSEPH JOESTAR!"

his companion groaned "It's a bird!"

"No, it's a plane." he teased her back, seemingly returning to his old self.

"No! it's RubyyyYYYYY!!!" they heard the girl shout as she soared above them, pinning the bird with her scythe.

"You go, girl!"

"Wooooaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Ruby yelled as she was sent up by Weiss' mystical spell shit.

SHNINK*

Joseph winced as the giant bird got decapitated.

"OH MY GOD! That was so cool!"

Ruby smiled happily after getting praised for once "Really?! You really think so?"

"Right, let's go pick those pieces now shall we?" Blake said as she jumped down the pillar.

 **I don't know why I added a My Hero Academia reference there. Probably cause Deku reminds me of pure boy Jonathan.** **Oh, a Superman reference as well.**


	10. Aftermath

**I can't be bothered writing the part where they return and do the ceremony stuff, and I'm sorry for that.**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my phone and my random ideas for this story.**

"Yes, what is it, Kakyoin?" Avdol said on the phone.

"Mr. Avdol, I'm sure you caught it when we found out that Jotaro and DIO warped a younger version of Mr. Joestar to somewhere..."

"Tsk, tsk, you are going to have to be more specific, young man."

"It kept me awake for a few nights, but we never really payed much attention to it at the moment. But what is that mist that entered the young Mr. Joestar's body?"

"Hmm.. You see, I'm not so sure myself. But I think it has something to do with the Joestar birthmark... Maybe you should ask Jotaro." the older man scratched his chin.

"Ahh, can't for now. He is currently diving the depths of the Pacific. He said he won't be back for two weeks or so..."

"I'll try to use my fortune telling skills then, Kakyoin. I'll get back to you when I find something."

"Yes, thank you and take care, Mr. Avdol."

phone call ends*

 **Back to RWBY verse**

Joseph kept looking at the rook piece he got.

Apparently, he will act like some sort of 5th member for both Ruby and Jaune's team. He left to use the bathroom before the ceremony ends, and when he came back everyone is gone except for Goodwitch.

Seemingly coming back to normal. Glynda approached the young Joestar and held her hand out. "You were supposed to return the piece, Mr. Joestar."

"Heh. I knew that."

"If you have some time, come to my office, we need to ta-"

Joseph smirked "Woah woah ma'am, I didn't knew you have a thing for young studs."

smack*

"Ow!"

"That is not what I meant, young man! I need to talk to you about your strange power. But I sense that you are tired from today. Get yourself cleaned up. Dismissed."

 _Evening soon came_.

Joseph felt weird. His head hurts, and he feels like crap.

'I don't know what the hell just happened, I feel like I've became 4 different people earlier...'

In all seriousness, the Pillar Man ghost guy, the stronger ripple, suddenly being able to fix everything and the ability to turn everything in to a plant or a fucking animal was incredibly mind blowing for Joseph. But he didn't questioned it. He went with it to get him through that dumb initiation.

 _Flashback_

"I don't mess around when it comes to survival, when your life is on the line, there are no rules! Now let's whack him, Hammer chan." the cocky Joestar smiled as he slowed his chariot to smash Whamuu with his sledgehammer.

 _End of flashback_

It's only been his second day and he already wanted to go back to Earth. Meeting new people is cool and all but there is no place like home.

Thank God, Joseph is alone in his dorm room since every dorm is only for 4 people each. And since he is in nobody's team, he goes solo.

He was having some sort of internal conflict. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Are you sure this is his room?"

"Yeah just keep knocking." he heard muffled male voices said.

He sighed and stood up, "I'm coming."

But he noticed a purple vine growing out of his crotch.

"Shit!"

"JoJo, it's Jaune-"

"And Ren."

"Wanna come with us to the dining hall?"

"I uhh, just a minute!"

He tried wearing another pants on top of his pants but the vines kept sprouting out.

"Ah shit, what the fu-"

"Joseph, are you alright?"

"Yeah mate." 'Oh shoot.' his voice changed again to that British accent one. He tried to wear another pants on top of it and tried to stretch his tank top but it was too fitted to hide the vines.

"Is someone there with you?"

"Ahh, no? Just hold on-"

RIIIP*

"Fuck!"

Ren tried turning the doorknob and-

"Jaune, it's not locked. Maybe you could help him."

Jaune shook his head "No, we must respect someone's privacy dude."

Joseph stubbed his toe on the foot of one of the beds and moaned

"OH SHIIIIIIIIT~"

The black haired boy and his blonde friend stared at each other in confusion.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"Please I don't want to imagine."

Joseph discarded his excess pants and opted to cover it with one of the pillows instead and opened the door.

The two boys stared at the sweaty, shirtless, giant of a man covering his midsection with a pillow.

Silence consumed the area

"Joseph, were yo-" Jaune nudged him with his elbow before he could continue.

"So umm, I take that as a no?"

"Yuh huh!" Joseph smiled nervously. Trying to give less suspicion by not speaking and exposing his British accent.

"W-Well, just catch up to us when you're done!" Jaune said before dragging Ren with him.

Joseph slammed the door in relief.

"What in fuck's name is this?" his old voice returning as he stared at his hand which sprouts purple vines.

He glared at the empty room.

 **Jaune's POV**

Joseph is really starting to unnerve him. Yesterday he was this goofy joker guy, earlier in the morning, he was an intimidating hardass, then earlier he was a soft spoken person, then he suddenly went pissed off because he lost his hat hair and then now he had some sort of weird accent. And he's so sure that he was masturbating.

"Well, that was weird. I'm off to use the restroom. I'll catch up with you."

Ren said leaving the blonde boy in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Jaune!" Yang called out.

"Oh, hey."

"So, where's the big guy?"

"Oh, Joseph was still in his room."

"What, he isn't done with his make up?" Yang snarked.

"I-"

"Well it makes sense since he is one beautiful boy."

"Okayyy... It's been quite awhile too so maybe you should go check on him, he wasn't very familiar with this place too so he might be lost." Jaune replied.

"Oh, yeah. Ruby, stay here and be a good girl."

"I'm fine, Yang. Not a kid anymore." she was suddenly hugged by the perky blonde chick "Oh yes you are~ so proud of you, team leader."

"Stop it, Yaaaaaang." she whined trying to get free from her sister's bone crushing hug.

Jaune ignored the scene and sat down with team JNPR.

 **Yang's POV**.

"Ah, if Jaune was right, this should be the room." she knocked on the door. "Hey, Joestar! Wanna grab some grub?"

"Just a minute!" she heard from inside the room.

"Oh fine. Keep a lady waiting."

She pouted as she walked back and forth waiting for Joseph.

Who just got out of the shower...

Yang stared at the door with a grin.

"Well if I'm going to wait for that weirdo for 15 minutes, then I got nothing better to do. The best place to wait is outside of Joseph's door."

She leaned towards the door knob.

"And if my eye just happened to wonder riiiight at the keyhooooole..."

She peeked through the hole and saw the naked back and ass of the Joestar who was stretching.

Red crawling to her cheeks, blood dripping from her nose...

"NIIIIIICE!"

She pumped her fist to the air and giggled, as she wiped the blood off from her nose.

She then saw Joseph's... Large package.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Huh?" Joseph turned towards the door.

"I said I'm coming, blondie, sheesh."

'A part of me hopes I'd hear that phrase from you in the future.' Yang thought with a lecherous smile on her face. She slapped herself and cursed under her breath for being this perverted.

She dusted herself and moved away from the door.

A few minutes later, JoJo came out the door.

"Hey."

"About fucking time, JoJo." but she was thankful he took too long, since she get to see greatness.

'Nailed it.'

 **NAILED IT.**


	11. The benefit of a doubt

**I'll put the disclaimer at the end of the chapter because I thought of a really weak joke.**

 **Joseph Joestar POV**

And so he sat with Team RWBY.

Weiss seemed cool with him since he saved her by breaking her fall by spawning a tree...

Blake seemed to find Joseph's ability to turn things in to living beings and repair shit incredibly interesting.

Yang got the hots for him.

And Ruby can't stop asking how he turned his hat into an apple tree.

"I'm not even sure myself." was his reply.

Something weird is going on, but none of them are rude enough to push him about the subject when he looked so dejected after saying that.

"Aww come on, you party pooper! Tell us your secret!"

"Nora! Stop! It's his choice!" yelled the redhead warrior girl. He heard them from another table.

'Geez, what an eavesdropping pansy.' the brunnette thought.

 _30 minutes later after eating dinner..._

Joseph zoned out a bit while everyone went on with their business chatting about.

Until he heard Weiss groan which snapped him out of it.

"I'm out!"

"Weiss, wait!" Ruby followed the heiress.

Yang was about to stand up but Joseph stopped her.

"Don't worry love, I got this." he blinked as he realized that he was speaking with a British accent again. The blonde girl blinked as well as red slowly crept on her face.

"L-Love?!"

"I-It's a British expression thing!" he said before he bolts out of there.

- _after reaching the scene_ -

Hiding from behind a corner. He usually thought eavesdropping is for pansies, but if it's for the greater good then it's an exception. Besides, he would never thought of himself as a pansy.

"You're too immature to be the team leader! You didn't earn it, while I do. I deserve better."

"B-But-"

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss huffed as she walked off.

'It's time for me to steal the show.'

He went out of his hiding place and patted Ruby at the back

"Don't listen to her, you orchestrated that bird takedown quite well. And that was fucking awesome! She's just in denial."

"JoJo? You were... Listening?"

"Yeah, I'm a nosy bastard. But I swear I'll do something about this."

"L-Like what? Please don't make it worse..."

"Hah, why would I? I'll just talk some sense on her. Trust me, I'm very good with words."

Unfortunately for Joseph, his Jotaro persona suddenly surfaced at the moment he reached the railings where Weiss was standing, staring at the moonlight.

"Oi, princess."

"It's heiress. What are you doing here?"

Joseph leaned on the railing and stared at the moon.

"Why are you so hard on Ruby?"

"You filthy eavesdropper! HOWDARE-"

"SHUT UP! SCREAMING GIRLS PISS ME OFF!"

Joseph sighed "Good grief, just answer the question."

After giving it a thought, she spoke up.

"Tch. Well I actually worked hard for my skills and she is just a child given a huge responsibility. What about me? I studied, trained and worked for it. I earned it more than she does." Weiss ranted, quite surprised she vented.

"You remind me of my bestfriend."

"Excuse me?"

Joseph lit a cigarette that made Weiss cringe.

"He was an asshole. A stuck up, punk bitch who thinks he is better than me. We both hate each other, unlike your situation where Ruby wants to be your friend."

"... And?"

"We were forced to work together to stop a bunch of loin cloth wearing male stri-" Joseph stopped himself and rephrased it "We were forced to stop a great threat, I saw his true colors, that he was a brave and honorable man. And he saw my cunning and overall amazing personality." he said monotonously after blowing from his stick. Weiss blinked and was left quite curious from the story.

"W-Well, if you are such good friends then why aren't you with him?"

"He is a ghost now, he died a few weeks ago."

"Oh my- i'm so sorry to hear that Joseph."

"It's fine. He is in a better place now." he turned to face her

"I know you aren't a stuck up brat, woman. Give her a chance, I know you're better than that. She already proved herself when she took initiative to behead that giant fucking bird. If that's not enough, give her some time. Soon you'll see what I mean. Do You Understand?" he said huskily.

"... Fine. I'll give it a shot."

Joseph turned around and started to walk away.

"What's his name?"

"Hm?"

"Your friend?"

"What are you gonna do with the answer?"

"Y-You're right, i shouldn't have ask-"

"Caesar Antonio Zepelli. I bet he would have hit on you if he was here."

"Wh- you told me anyway!" The heiress pouted.

Joseph smiled and walked away, leaving her to her thoughts.

 **Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Any. Of. These. Two. Amazing franchise.**

 **DO**

 **YOU**

 **UNDERSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDU!?**


	12. Thinking out loud

**Disclaimer: I own neither!**

 **I love Yang. She is like Tomoko and Suzi Q combined. Perfect for Joseph Jokestar.**

'Tomorrow is going to be the first day of classes huh?'

The Joestar isn't really fond of school, he always keep getting in to fights, until it was so bad that his grandmother have to homeschool him.

 _Flashback_

"JoJo!" Erina slammed her palm on to the table. Yet still not getting the young 15 year old Joestar's attention, who is currently lost in his daydream. She opted for her trump card. Grabbing the chalk and-

 **SCREEEEE** *

Joseph yelled and cringed "UGHH! Alright! Alright! I'm listening!"

The old woman glared at him "If you are, then you should be able to answer my question!"

"Bring it on!" he defyingly smiled and clenched his fists.

"What is the chemical formula for water?"

Joseph huffed and puffed and confidently said "H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O!"

An awkward silence commenced

Granny Erina rubbed her head and sighed

"... What are you talking about?"

"Well, yesterday, you said the chemical formula is H to O."

smack*

"Ouch! Why??"

 _Flashback ends_

'So, it was H2O. Good times...'

Joseph entered his room and lied down on his bed.

 **Meanwhile in the JoJoverse**

Kakyoin suddenly sat up from his futon when he heard their phone ring. "I got it." he yelled so his parents won't have to get their asses up. Yawning and realizing that it's the wee hours of the morning, he picked up the phone.

"Hello, may I ask who is on the other li-"

"Ahh, hello Kakyoin!"

Kakyoin suddenly was fully awake. It's Avdol, maybe he found something about the mist.

"Mr. Avdol?"

"Yes, I called to tell you that I haven't found anything yet. So be patient."

phone call ends*

"Oh." the teen boy replied to the quiet room.

 **Back to Remnant**

The young Joestar yawned and stretched his arms out. "It's going to be a long day." he whispered to himself before rubbing his eyes and noticing a string.

"What the??" he noticed as a white, semi viscuous string was retracting from his index finger.

"I didn't even touched myself last ni- what the hell is this??"

Suddenly the string sprang and stuck to a wall like Spiderman.

'First, that weird kink vine and now a web like shit?? What did that spider do to me?? I don't feel so good...'

Opting to ignore it. He tried to practice his ripple breathing but to no avail. Again and again.

"Koooooooh-ome on!"

He punched the wall in frustration.

"I need to talk to Brozpin about this."

 **Weiss' POV**

After that talk with the Joestar she now considers giving Ruby a chance. She stared at the younger girl who was calming her sister down because Yang got shampoo on her eyes.

"What's on your mind?" she heard the raven haired girl ask from behind her.

"Not much. Just not in the mood for going to class." she replied.

"... But it's our first day."

"I know! I just... Have alot on my mind." sighing as she sat down on her bed.

"That JoJo bothered you?" Blake sat beside her.

"Yeah. He seems so weird."

"I agree. He seemed like a foreigner in actions and clothing."

"You guys talking about JoJo?" Ruby sat down across them.

"Hey! Just let me finish drying up, I wanna get on that topic!" Yang yelled from the shower.

Weiss stared at her blankly, before sighing. "Yes. Tell me, Rose, what is his semblance like? You knew him more than I do."

"Oh!" the younger girl brightened up, not expecting a small talk with the white chick. Her smile tells that she is very excited in mending whatever conflict they have.

"It's not a semblance! He uses 'Hamon'! He didn't told me how it works but from what I saw it involves yellow electricity! He even made a toy in to a deadly weapon!"

"What about that apple tree? Which grew from his hat yesterday breaking Weiss' fall." Blake added.

"Or when he absolutely repaired that bridge! And his arm dislocated trying to grab the bird's foot."

"He... I don't know. He only demonstrated that deadly toy trick, he said "a magician never reveals his secrets.'" Ruby deflated and sighed.

The blonde girl entered the room covered in a towel and jumped on the bed besides Ruby

"Did you guys know that he is fucking hung? Like it's thicker than my forearms-"

Blush found it's way on Blake and Weiss' face, except Ruby, who is incredibly oblivious to what those mean.

"We didn't need to know that! And how did you found out anyway?!"

"Because I AM THE FUCKING STRONG!"

 **Ahhhhh, I finally have to write more chapters again.**

 **You see I've been writing ever since before I made this account so that's why I kept updating every few hours (not like anyone cares anyway)**

 **But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop with ideas so fresh in my mind.**

 **Hiatus sucks, I believe they take away a writer's interest on the story they are working on but that's just my opinion.**

 **See you next time, which won't be too long.**


	13. Skipping classes and scrolling through

**DURUT DURUT DUT DUUUU DUT!** **DURUT DURUT DUT DUUUUUT!**

 **JoJo!**

 **JoJo!**

 **JoJo!**

 **(That was my poor attempt at humming the beginning of Sono chi no sadame)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own stuff.**

 **Joseph has a really unique set of abilities, too bad he can't use them all at the same time.**

 **I'm gonna start with an innuendo sentence...**

"Ughh! This is so tight!"

Joseph whined as he tried on his school uniform. 'Geez, I feel like I could tear it if I make a wrong mo-'

RIIIIP*

"FUCK!"

The Joestar is now fuming in anger. Staring at the digital clock, he only have 25 minutes to get to his classroom which he doesn't even know where.

"How am I going to fix this?!"

'Focus, maybe you can fix it like you fixed that bridge yesterday.' He focused and clenched his muscles.

RIP*

Only for him to tear his pants as well.

"DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T I USE THOSE WEIRDASS ABILITIES WHEN I NEED THEM??" because I like seeing you suffe- I uhh mean, the Joestar yelled in frustration.

'Ozpin said he is going to send me my next batch of uniform tomorrow from that scroll thing. What the hell am i gonna doooo?'

Until an idea pops up on his head.

 _Half an hour later_

Joseph confidently entered the classroom late.

"Ah, a student!" Mr. Port said.

Joseph stopped in his tracks. "Oh, what's up teach?"

He noticed everyone in the class is looking at him.

"I'm Mr. Port, say, since everyone already introduced themselves, go introduce yourself."

The man then walked in front of the room.

POSE*

 _"Joestar... Joseph Joestar. You can call me JoJo if you like."_

RIIIIP*

His clothes got shredded due to the unneccessary pose and everyone laughed.

"JoJo? Maybe you might wanna chang-"

"Nah, it's fine teach. This JoJo got it covered..."

He smiled as he sat on the vacant seat besides Blake with a smile on his face.

"Joseph, your clothes." the raven haired girl whispered.

"Shhhhh, I got this, Blakey baby."

Her eyebrow raised at the weird nickname, but she was amused nonetheless and decided to leave him alone.

Joseph smiled as he felt the fabric get automatically sewn together by his fucking string powers. Crafty bastard.

His enjoyment died however when reality hits him that school is totally fucking boring.

He finds himself almost falling asleep at Mr. Pork's lectures so he decided to plan ahead and skip class.

"So. Who among you has these qualities?"

"I do, sir!"

And so, as Weiss battled the Grimm, Joseph figured that he needed to feign stomachache to be excused.

"E-"

'No, my voice is too normal and obnoxious.' he punched himself in the gut hard enough to make him spit.

"... Guhh... Much better."

He tapped Mr. Port's shoulder "Oh hey, JoJo, what is it?"

"Mr. Port, I don't feel so good..."

"What happened, lad?"

"My stomach... I don't know what's happening, I don't wanna go..."

"Aww, well I'll allow you to go back to your room, it's the first week so not much is going on. Hope you feel better soon. Rest well!"

Joseph walked away, feeling kinda bad tricking someone who is friendly like that man.

"Attack the spot under it! It has no armo-"

"SHUT UP RUBY! I'M-" Weiss screamed until she remembered.

'You're better than that.'

She took a deep breath "Save the praises for later, just watch me!" she boasted with a smile before giving a beatdown to that poor Grimm.

- _Back at Joseph's room_ -

"Haaaaa... Class is so boring! I wanna explore this scroll thing!"

He lied down at the bed lazily, tossing his uniform away and kicking his shoes off before tampering with the advanced technology.

"Man, the clocks here are so advanced, I wonder how those Herr Scientists would react to this fine piece of technology that beats German Science?"

He said as he browsed the apps.

"Hell, even the TVs are colored! I remember watching those black and white Sugar Ray Robinson boxing highlights, this quality puts those to shame!"

Suddenly his purple vines entered the holes of the scroll. "What the-" and the news change to his fight with Straights, but he was speaking Japanese for some reason.

 _"Sugini omae wa: NANI?? To yu!"_

 _"Nani??" Straights gasped._

 _'Holy shit.'_

 _He pressed the change button and it changes to Stroheim firing his torso turret at Kars._

 _salute*_

 _"BBBBBBBBBBBAKA MO NO GAAAAHH! DOITSU NO KAGAKUWA, SEKAI ICHI!!"_

'Oh my God.'

 **Meanwhile in France, JoJoverse**

"Really?? He did? Man, I'm missing out!" the flat top frenchman exclaimed at the payphone, causing passerbys to look at him.

"Yes. Mr. Avdol said he hasn't found anything about it yet." the japanese boy from the other line replied.

"I'm gonna have visit there sometimes! Well, I gotta go. I'm on someone's trail..."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"About the stand arrow. I don't think it stops with DIO's death."

Kakyoin suddenly sat straight and focused on every detail the frenchman is going to say.

"Care to explain?"

"From what I have gathered, Enya Geil have bought DIO's stand arrow from some drag queen looking mafioso. DIO is just one lunatic we killed, imagine if there are a bunch of stand users who is just as insane or even more screwed than DIO?"

"Polnareff, it might be dangerous."

"Oh please, we survived a month of countless attempted assassinations, if I survived that, I can survive through anything! Oh shit my payphone's running out of ti-"

empty dial tone*

"Oh." the teen replied to no one.

 **Back to Remnant.**

"AS THE FLAMES COME BURNING FROM BEYOOOOOND, HIS DETERMINED EYES ARE GONNA GO AND STAAAAAAARE! AS THEIR FATES COME TO A HALT, THEIR FISTS ARE GONNA COLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE...

ACCEPT YOUR BLOODLINE'S DESTINY!

JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJO!!!"

Joseph sang as he headbang at the mp3 feature of the scroll.

"Holy shit! This thing has everything! Phone, letter aka messaging, a fucking TV, radio, videogames and an mp3 player! Well, granted it was empty but my vines mysteriously added a song to it..."

Good thing he found the English language settings.

"Let's see what more can this baby do..." he focused and closes his eyes.

 _"And if my eyes wonder riiiiight at the keyhooooooole..."_

He opened his eyes as he watched himself peep at his hamon mentor. He pressed the screenshot button.

"NIIIIIIIICE!" both him and the Joseph on the video said in unison.

He chuckled as he browse through random memories.

"Maybe I'll just show some of this to Ozpin. He might see something I don't, which reminds me... Hot Goodwitch wants to see me~"

He puts the scroll in his pocket and marched to her office.

But he realized it's lunch time so he figures he'd drop by on the cafeteria to catch up with his friends.

 **Also, too bad Joseph can't choose the ability he wants to use at will.**

 **Just a little rule I made so Joseph won't be that overpowered, just gonna give him a rather innappropriate ability for a certain situation and he has to use his brain to make it work.**


	14. JoJo Noire: Gone wrong

**DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOsclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"JoJo! Over here!" he saw Ruby wave at him.

He made his way and sat down next to them.

"Hey, Joseph, I thought you don't feel good?" Blake asked.

"Pfft, I'm always okay..."

"Joseph. I've always wanted to ask..." Yang called out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you single?"

The Joestar suddenly turned his attention towards the loud commotion.

"Cardin Winchester..." Weiss whispered.

"That woman has... Bunny ears." he pointed at the poor girl getting pushed around by a tall guy with a crew cut.

"You mean a Faunus. People with animal extremeties..." Ruby corrected him.

"The hell is a-" he stopped himself when the 4 girls stared at him like he walked in on them naked.

"I mean... Yeah! That guy is a huge dick!" Joseph snorted.

Blake's ears perked up "You think so?"

"Yeah. I hate racist people." Saving Smokey is an enough proof of that, his Jonathan senses tingling, he stood up and ran towards the table.

"JoJo, wait!" Blake yelled, amazed that someone is willing stick up for her race.

"I mean, JoJo is a huge dick too. Has a huuuuuge one. Longer than-"

"Oh my gosh Yang, stop it!" Weiss exclaimed covering her reddened face.

The tall man picking on the bunny girl noticed another tall man running towards his direction.

"HUWOOOOOAGGHH!!" Joseph jumped over a long table impressively and screamed "CARDIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!"

Cardin blinked at the sight. "What do you want?"

"I'll never let you sully an innocent maiden's honor! Your fight is with me, damnit!" he ran with his fists up but Cardin sidestepped and tripped Joseph, causing him to fall flat on his face.

He heard the crew cut man ask "The fuck is wrong with you, man?"

'I can't beat him! But if I lose now, I'll spend the rest of my life cowering at his shadow! Plus, I need to fight for that bunny girl's honor! She needs a champion!'

He monologued.

"Fine! If you wanna fight then come on!"

But before he could get in to a fighting stance, Joseph was already at his face.

His forehead landed on Winchester's face... "BUGAAAAGHHH!!"

"CARDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!" The Joestar growled as he unleashed a barrage of punches.

"I will!" **punch** "beat you!" **punch** "TIL YOU CRY LIKE A BABY, CARDIN!"

'How can this arrogant punk beat I, Cardin, in a fight??'

Joseph gave him an uppercut that sent Cardin flying towards the tables.

"That is enough!" Ms. Goodwitch yelled.

"Both of you are at fault!"

"B-But he is the one who assaulted me!" Cardin whined with tears on his eyes.

'He is actually crying...'

"That is true, but I heard that you are picking on young Velvet before Mr. Joestar assaulted you, Mr. Winchester! Bullying is not tolerated in this Academy! And you, Joseph! Come with me to the office, Mr. Ozpin is looking for you."

Joseph saw Cardin smile at him and whispered "Haha! You're fucked!"

 **Weiss' POV**

"AWWWW, He is such a gentleman!" Yang squealed from across the table.

"But I thought you find that chivalry stuff boring?" her younger sister asked.

"Not when punching is involved!"

Weiss nudged her elbow at Blake and whispered "That's it, I'm going to investigate about Joseph's origins."

Blake looked at her with shock, but she sighed and replied "I'm in."

"I'm in too." they heard Jaune's whisper from behind.

"You eavesdropping pansy!"

"What? I can't deny that I'm curious as heck here, gimme a break!"

Weiss knows where to start, she is gonna have to begin her search on his room. And since that Joseph is currently on the headmaster's office, now is the best opportunity.

"We're doing it now."

"Now??" Blake and Jaune asked in surprise.

"Yes. He is going to the headmaster's, we can't search later since Joseph is probably gonna continue being truant the whole week." she explained quite cleverly.

"Right! Good idea."

Blake stood up and told the two sisters that they are just gonna go check something, to which the two nodded, not finding anything suspicious.

And so they made their way to the Joestar's room.

- _Joseph's room_ -

"Okay, guys, try to put everything back in order after searching." Weiss whispered.

"Roger."

"Got it."

Weiss opened one of the drawers, red crawled on her face when she saw the incredibly large underwears that belonged to the bizarre individual.

Blake inspected a white thread on the wall. "Hey, check this out guys. It seems like a spider web or something."

The two looked at what she's pointing at.

The raven haired girl inspected it and touched it. "It's a little viscuous too." she said as she played her finger through the sticky substance.

"I knew it! That guy was masturbating yesterday!" Jaune exclaimed.

"W-What??" was the white haired girl's reaction.

"Ren and I tried to pick JoJo up to come with us to the dining hall, but he took too long to open the door and we heard weird sounds coming inside. Then, when he opened the door, he was sweaty, and shirtless, and he is covering his groin with a pillow!"

Blake's mind seemed to short circuit when she realized that she might be touching Joseph's s...

And it finally shut down when she imagined the Joestar touching himself, specially not helped with Yang's description of his size.

So she stood there, shell shocked.

"Ughh... Gross..." Weiss cringed.

"Find anything, Jaune?" she asked the blonde guy who was searching through Joseph's cabinet.

"Not ye- OH CRAP, I do!" he exclaimed as he showed what he just found. A big, shiny, red gem.

The Super Aja.

"Lemme see." the two inspected the gem.

"It doesn't look like a dust crystal... Blake what do you think?" the heiress asked her teammate who snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Wha?" she shook her head and joined them.

"Oh, yeah... I remembered that he seemed to be unfamiliar with dust crystals when I first met him. He tossed yours away, remember? Before he did, he inspected it and said 'Nah, the Aja looks way cooler.'..." the raven haired girl narrated.

"I see... So this is an 'Aja' huh? Nothing like we've seen before..." the heiress said as she returned it from where Jaune found it.

"I think we should leave now and think of an answer where it's safe." she whispered before opening the door. The two nodded and followed her, but Blake stayed behind and rubbed her sticky hand through a wall to get that viscuous bodily fluid off her palm.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Come in." he heard Glynda said as she entered the office.

The headmaster smiled at him. "Ahh, Joseph. Miss Goodwitch here is kind of interested in your origins, but I can assure you that you can trust her as well."

"Precisely, and I may conduct my search as well to find out if there are others like you who came from another dimension."

Joseph blinked and said.

"Where do I start..." until he remember that he has his scroll in his pocket, a smile crept on his face.

 _-one amazing fight later-_

"Your next line is going to be: DID YOU PLAN THIS TOO, JOJO? TELL ME!"

"How do you always kno-" but volcanic rocks collided through Kars' body, sending him even higher.

Joseph stared at the two's impression who's mouths are agape watching the youngster battle the ultimate lifeform.

"GUAAAAGHHHH!! DID YOU PLAN THIS TOO, JOJO? TELL ME!"

"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT! THIS FUCKING JOJO PLANNED EVERY SINGLE DETAIL, FROM THE VERY STAAAAAART!" the Joseph on the screen and the Joseph holding the scroll boasted simultaneously.

Joseph didn't really know if there is any clue from the Ultimate Kars fight on how he got here because the fight happened weeks before he checked in at Grazie Spaghetti 5 star hotel, but he figured he'd show off and impress the two.

He ended the video.

"W- you're insane..." was all the woman could say.

"Did you really planned all of it?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep! Didn't you hear what I just said, Brozpin?" he smirked.

'They'll think I'm a genius.'

"H-How and how did you know that your friend was on the pontoon? How did you know that Kars can use the ripple?? Your willingness to sacrifice your hand... And your willingness to let something as hot as the sun's surface burn your knee, is nothing short of amazing." the white haired man praised.

'Aww, man! It feels so amazing to have your ego stroke by authorities...'

"Let's just say, I am very perceptive."

"... That explains alot. But how about the punch ghost you used? Or the ability to turn things in to living things? And to repair something back to it's form? As far as you told me, the ripple can't do those." Goodwitch cleared her throat and asked.

"Well... To be honest, I am just as lost as you guys. I am very unfamiliar with those stuff and they just appeared out of nowhere, I used it to my advantage and... It just works." Joseph rubbed the back of his head.

"Your case is incredibly interesting, Mr. Joestar. We'll try to find more about any similar people like you. Oh and your next batch of uniforms will be delivered this evening. Dismissed." Ozpin said, having newfound respect for the Joestar.

Joseph walked out of the office feeling good.

"Okay! Now to resume my relaxation on my sweet dorm room!" he said as he marched to his room.

Upon reaching his room however, it felt like someone was here. Since he found one of his underwear on the floor, he was so certain he didn't put it there.

"S-Someone broke in my room!" he exclaimed.

"Why I oughta-" then an idea popped in his head.

"-find out who by using my purple tech vines..."

 **Weiss said to put everything back after searching yet failed to do so herself. Press F to facepalm.**


	15. JoJo Noire: josephjoestarexe

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

After returning to their room, Blake and Weiss came with a conclusion that Joseph is a foreigner.

"Hamon, his very revealing clothing, a gem called Aja, unfamiliarity with Faunus and the Dust Crystals..." The raven haired girl enumerated.

"But I don't think there's a power like hamon in all of Remnant, I studied quite alot you know." Weiss folded her arms.

"What'chu gals talking about?" Yang entered the conversation. The heiress sighed, deciding to trust her teammate.

"It's about Joseph. We did a little search in his room and we found a weird gem."

"Guys, what the hell is wrong with you?? You entered his room and didn't search for his underwear??"

"I... Saw some of it." Weiss admitted with embarrassment.

"Did you sniffed it?"

"What? NO!"

"Just messing around, but in all seriousness, you guys shouldn't be nosing around someone's privacy. I mean how would you feel if he came here and sniff your panties?"

"I didn't sniff his underwear!"

"That's not the point. He is hiding it from us for a reason, and he only knew us for a few days." the blonde girl lectured.

"I suppose... But I got so curious and-"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Weiss. Curiosity will kill your friendship if you keep it up. Does he know?"

"Fortunately, no. We left no trace, right?" Blake claimed.

"Right."

 **Meanwhile in Joseph's POV**

'Those nosy bastards!' Joseph grunted as he threw his scroll to his bed. 'And Jaune thought and said that I was wanking yesterday! That asshole!'

"UGHHH!!" he yelled. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Joseph decided to spend most of his days away from them instead.

'It feels troublesome to confront them about this, I'll just fucking ignore them until they approach me, then I'll give them a piece of my mind!'

 _The next day._

The Joestar was eerily silent.

He didn't say anything to Team RWBY or Team JPNR other than just a simple nod.

"Do you think he kno-" Weiss nudged Blake with her elbow. "Of course not! We left no trace!"

 _The next next next day (Friday_ )

JoJo was still eerily silent, even in the class, to the point that even Mr. Port feel the menacing aura from the muscular lad. "JoJo, is your stomach still feeling bad?"

He watched as the boy just nodded.

"Oh, boy. Do you need t-"

"No."

The class stared at him. That was the very first word he said since Monday.

- _after class_ -

Joseph heard a knock on his door.

Opening it, it was Ruby.

"JoJo, are you okay?"

He sighed and shooked his head. He figured that Ruby has got nothing to do with the thing that made him upset. She was too innocent.

"What's wrong?"

"I just found out that Weiss, Blake and Jaune rummaged through my room because they were suspicious of me. I felt so betrayed."

"Well, you're not hiding anything, are you?"

"No, yes, I mean- it's called privacy, okay? Everyone has secrets. For example, would you show everyone the color of your underwear?"

Ruby blushed in embarrassment and screamed "OF COURSE NOT! I understand. But if you need to talk, I'm here to listen!"

Joseph smiled "Thanks, I knew I can count on you."

"Hehe, of course! You're like, my first friend!" she smiled brightly.

"Well, I'm off to go do my homework and stuff before I get lazy."

"Yeah, see you soon, JoJo!" and with that he closed the door.

Little did he know that the rest of the gang is hiding behind the wall. "He knows!" Blake exclaimed.

"Well, I want to go and say I told you so." Yang folded her arms.

"Crap, we didn't mean to offend him, right?" Jaune asked.

"Y-Yeah." the heiress weakly said.

"I think you owe him an apology." Pyrrha suggests.

 _-The next day-_

After exploring a bit of his purple vine abilities, he found out that it was connected to all of his memories. He returned to his old self after he was cheered up by Ruby, he spent the past few days talking to Star Platinum, who is actually a very good listener, but not a very good adviser.

'Atleast Star Platinum listened to my problems, I figured he had a really good advice, if only I understand the ORA language.'

Sighing, he sat down a bench outside the Academy.

He is going to do his experiment.

"Now to see what my parents look like!" he smiled as he opened his scroll.

"Aww yeah, my father is a good looking guy! I know where my studly looks came from!" he exclaimed as he watch his father carry him as a toddler.

"Hehe, what's up dad? Now where is my beautiful mooooooo-" his brain short circuited when he saw Lisa Lisa kissed his father in the cheek.

 _"Let's call him, Joseph S. Joestar."_ he heard his mom say. He almost dropped his scroll as his mouth opens.

 **"NIIIIIICE"**

 **"Do you want me to strip you bare or pinch you til you cry-"**

Josephjoestar.exe has stopped working.

 **Velvet's POV**

"That's him?" she heard Coco asked. "Y-Yeah..."

Her friend adjusted her sunglasses.

"Well, he had the knight and shining armor build but his expression doesn't really say noble if you ask me." pointing at the drooling Joestar.

"Hey, he said he wouldn't let Cardin sully my honor. It was... So chivalrous of him." the Faunus blushed.

"Alright, alright, maybe he just looks stupid from a distance. Let's go greet him. I swear I should have been the one who punched Cardin to paste though."

"I knew you would have if you were there."

 **Joseph's POV**

"H-Hi..." he heard a weak feminine voice that snapped him out of his mental meltdown.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" he greeted the bunny girl.

"I... You don't know?" the timid girl deflated and her company just facepalmed.

"Sorry, I just have alot of stuff in my mind..."

"Oh, it's fine! My name is Velvet Scarlatina, and I just wanna say thank you for standing up for me... That was very... Sweet of you." she turned away hiding her blush.

"Oh! No wonder those ears are familiar! You're that cute bunny girl from the cafeteria!" causing her to blush even more at the nickname "cute bunny girl"

POSE*

 _"Joestar, Joseph Joestar. You can call me JoJo if you like."_

The girl covered her nose who started to bleed at the flamboyant yet strangely attractive man in front of her.

"Nice to meet you JoJo. This is Coco..." she pointed at her friend to distract his attention away from him.

"Hey. Thanks for sticking up for my friend, I would have punched him myself if I was there." the woman said coolly as she folded her arms.

"No problem, being a hero is a gentleman's JoJob." he smirked but then he noticed that she looked and resemble-

"LisaLisaauuuuuuuuuu-" his brain once again went full reatard/stoopid.

"Is he going to be okay?" Coco asked her friend.

"M-Maybe, he really does have alot of stuff on his mind... S-See you around, JoJo." she hurriedly pulled her friend away.

"Ugh, sure he was hot and all, but what do you see in that weirdo?" Velvet's friend asked.

"... He is a good person.." was all the Faunus could reply.

 **Weiss' POV**

"I don't think JoJo is inside." Jaune said as he knocked.

"JoJo, we're really sorry, come on, open the door." Blake called out.

"So is JoJo inside?" Yang arrived and asked.

"I don't think so. We've been knocking for about half an hour." Weiss sighed, feeling guilty.

"Maybe he went out for a walk?"

"Possible. Come on let's go."

 **Poor Joseph.**


	16. Reconcilation and revival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **This chapter is a little bit crack so bear with me.**

They found Joseph unconcious at the bench outside the dorm.

"JOSEPH/JOJO!" the two teams yelled with concern for their fifth member.

"Wait guys!" Nora halted them.

"Ughh! what is it now?" Yang asked impatiently.

"We didn't yell his name in unison."

"Are you serious?" Phyrra asked her teammate.

"JOJO/JOSEPH!" the two teams yelled.

"No! It has to be in sync!" the crazy girl whined.

"Fine, let's all yell JoJo." Ruby suggests.

"3, 2, 1..."

"JOJO!" the two teams yelled with concern for their fifth member.

Yang ran to his unconcious body with concern.

She placed her hands at her forehead and pulse. "He is breathing!"

"Slap him!" Nora suggested. Yang gave his face a light slap.

"Wake him up!" Weiss yelled.

"Wake him up inside!" Blake chimed in.

"He can't wake up, wake him up inside!" Ruby sang.

"Save him!" Ren joined in.

"Save him from the nothing he'd become!" Jaune finished.

"Welp, who knew dealing with a passed out guy is this fun." Pyrrha said with a straight face.

"I got him." Yang declared as she picked him up bridal style.

All of them stared at her, impressed by her strength, but this annoyed her "Well is no one gonna help me?! He is not exactly lightweight!"

- _after reaching the Team RWBY room_ -

 **Yang's POV**

"There! Over there!" Yang, Ren and Jaune layed the Joestar to Yang's bed.

"Huh. I think I know why she chose her own bed." Blake mused.

"So his scent would stay, yeah, pretty obvious." Ruby said.

Weiss and Blake stared at the girl with awe, that was unusually perceptive of her.

"Get me some water!" Yang demanded.

"Yes, Doctor!" Jaune said as he went to fetch a bottle of water.

Ren comically bit his nails. Pyrrha just sat down with RWB, Nora dug in on her popcorn.

"Ren, don't eat your nails, eat some popcorn instead!" Nora suggested.

Yang poured water to Joseph's face but to no avail.

"Guys, water doesn't work. I'm going to have to use my last resort..."

"What do you mean?" her sister asked.

A smile and a blush crept on her face "I'm going to give him CPR..."

"M-Mouth to mouth?!" Weiss and Blake asked in unison. Yang winked at them as an answer.

"It's like Sleeping Beauty." Pyrrha whispered.

"Except that it's role is reversed." Ren replied.

"So should we call it Sleeping Beefy instead? Since Joseph is really built..." Jaune joined the random ass conversation.

Yang turned to face the Joestar, her face leaned in closer to Joseph's face, until she can feel his breath. She closed her eyes 'So this is my first kiss, huh?'

Team RWB and Team JPNR's eyes widened.

A playful smirk made it's way on her lips.

"Clear!" the blonde girl yelled as she suddenly groped the girth of Joseph's crotch.

"GAAAHHH!!!"

The Joestar sat up wide awake.

"Sup, JoJo?" Yang smiled at the now concious Joseph who looked around the room to see everyone present. Their shocked faces confused him.

"What a twist!" Nora broke the silence.

"Before you get mad... We just wanted to say we're sorry for rummaging through your stuff. We learned that, we have to respect your privacy, as our friend and as a person. But it's okay if yo-"

Joseph sighed, cutting Weiss off and said "I forgive you. Just fucking ask next time. I mean, if you guys are my friends, I should learn to trust you I guess..."

"Y-You're not mad at us?" Blake asked.

"Not mad at you and Weiss."

"Huh? What did I do??" Jaune asked in panic as the man tackled him and put him in a headlock.

"I did NOT masturbate that time, you schmuck!" Joseph yelled.

Blake sighed in relief and fainted.

"Blake!" Yang shouted.

"Relax, she just thought she accidentally touched Joseph's... Bodily fluids." Weiss reassured the panicking blonde girl.

"Oh. Well I'm not going to perform CPR on her."

 _-after a few moments of random chatter-_

"Okay, I suppose I do owe you guys an explanation. I feel like I'm going to open up to you guys in the future anyway so might as well do it now."

Weiss, Blake and Jaune engulfed him in a group hug.

"Aww, I need to breathe guys, lemme go~"

Ruby stared at Yang who lied down her bed and snuggled the pillow, muttering something about his scent.

"So... Does anyone of you have a TV?"

 _-after setting up Hermit Purple and the TV-_

"Let me show you the time I beat 4 godly people!"

"You did??"

"Yeah, let's start with Santana."

"Who-"

static*

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Are you not entertaiiiiined?**


	17. RWBYJPNR reacts to: Santana

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother.**

 _Italicized or slanty slant letters mean that it's about what's happening on the T_ _V_

Normal font is what's happening on the Remnant world.

 _The TV showed some sort of a laboratory and-_

"Who is that buff man wearing a loincloth?" Ruby asked innocently.

"That... Is Santana, the weakest of the 4.." Joseph said.

Weiss looked at Yang to see if she has a reaction, but she was oddly not amused.

 _Joseph ran to the superior officer and grabbed his hair "Hey, let me have some of that hair." he yanked it._ _"GAAAGH! What do you think you're doing?!"_

 _"The more you struggle, the more it'll hurt."_

 _"You're assaulting a superior offic- AAAGHHKK!!"_

"I will annihilate you if you try that on me." Yang said out of nowhere.

"That's my grunkle Speedwagon sitting on the wheelchair!" Joseph said, ignoring her statement.

 _Speedwagon gasped "That brashness and that voice! You're..! YOU'RE!"_ _Joseph smiled._ _"JOSEPH JOESTAAAAAAAAAAR!"_

 _"I call this one HAMON HAIR ATTACK!" Santana pointed his fingers at the three men and fired "Barrier up!" Joseph exclaimed as hardened hairs repel the onslaught of MP40 bullets._

"A hair can do that?? A HAIR CAN DO THAT??" Ren yelled only to be shushed by the rest of the guys.

 _After running out of bullets, Joseph removed his jacket._

"Now we're talking..." Yang purred.

 _Joseph reached his hand out to Santana until it touched his nose. "You're it!" the Joestar recoiled with a goofy chuckle._

Blake blinked. "This is all too familia-"

 _"Oh I get it! You're one of those strong silent types, huh? Have you ever tried modeling?"_

"Yeah, this was all too familiar." she smiled at Joseph.

 _Santana ignored the Joestar, but the Joseph stuck his foot out to trip him, but his leg bend in a weird way._

"Before you guys asked, yes. All of them can manipulate their body at their highest potential." Joseph explained at his stunned audience.

 _Santana then began to disassemble the German SMG. Joseph tugged the Pillar Man's ear,_ causing a chuckle from his audience.

Then... _Santana attacked JoJo with-_

"His ribs!?" Weiss screamed in horror and disgust as he watched the Joestar get sent up the ceiling with the attack.

 _"I'll flood you with hamon!" Joseph angrily yelled as he punched Santana's abs only for it to repel his ripple. Santana's flesh consumed his arm. "GAAAAAGHH! My hand!"_

Everyone in the room checked Joseph's hand. Causing him to smirk.

 _He flicked his wrist forward "It's..." he flicked his fingers one by one "... Still here!"_

The room was dead silent with unreadable faces. Even Nora is afraid!

Joseph ignored this and kept watching.

 _Joseph got kicked in the liver by the Pillar Man "WAAHH! HE WON'T BE ABLE TO BREATH AFTER THAT!" Stroheim shrieked._ _And Santana engulfed Joseph with his body._

"That's how they eat." Joseph explained.

 _"JoJo!" Speedwagon and Stroheim screamed. "He is gone! We're fucked!" Stroheim ran to the self destruct button. "For the motherla-"_

 _"Just a moment, Stroheim!" the Nazi looked at the seemingly dying Joestar "I got this under control so don't worry about it, since attacks from the outside doesn't work, maybe an inside attack would!" Joseph literally tore Santana apart._

Everyone except Joseph gasped.

 _But the Pillar Man was still alive and lunged at Joseph. Joseph used the knife with the chain and wrapped Santana around and pulled it. After bantering with Stroheim about killing it with the sun, Joseph pulled the Pillar Man up by the stairs "Don't worry! I'm just going to take you out for sunbathing!"_ _Joseph then gasped when he saw tidbits of Santana's flesh leeched on his leg. But Stroheim came hopping near the door. "Leave it to me! Rudol Von Stroheim!" but Santana engulfed his leg with even stronger variations of the flesh leech._

Weiss visibly cringed at the sight. "That was disgusting!"

"Hehe, it only gets worse."

 _"GUWOAAAAGH!!! Joestar!"_

 _"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to think!"_

 _"Listen to me! Do you see those axes on the wall?! Grab one and lop my leg off!"_

 _"Whaaaat? Are you serious?!"_

 _"I'M A PROUD MEMBER OF THE WERMACHT! I'LL GLADLY SACRIFICE ALL OF MY LIMBS FOR MY COUNTRY!"_

 _"Alright! Sheesh! Forgive me!" Joseph grabbed the ax and chopped Stroheim's leg off._

"OHMYGODYOUCHOPPEDITOFF!" Weiss screamed.

Blake closed her eyes and Ruby hugged her sister. Jaune winced and Ren groaned, Pyrrha watched it stone faced while Nora stopped eating popcorn.

 _Stroheim let out a mighty cry as he opened the door, the sun engulfed Santana as the Pillar Man shrieked. He started folding his body much to the audience's discomfort._

 _It then crawled through Stroheim's wound._

"OH! SHIT!"

Joseph looked at Weiss with surprise, his first time hearing her cuss.

 _"Santana is inside meeeeee!!" the Nazi hopped around in panic. Joseph opted to help getting that abomination out but Stroheim stopped him and pulled out a grenade._ _Stroheim then told that Joseph's ripple is pathetic and weak and that he should go to Italy and get better also about how they experimented on Santana because there are 3 more like him. "Wait! I have so much more to as-"_ _*BOOM*_

"Jaune... Are you crying?" Ren asked his friend.

"No I'm not! You are!" he sniffed.

 _"Goddamnit! You fucking phony!" Joseph screamed as he was blown back, fighting back tears "Trying to act heroic and stuff..."_

 _Santana jumped towards Joseph "Move or die, JoJo!"_

 _"Make me!" Joseph charged his fist with the ripple and punch him, but he stumbled back to the well while Santana jumped on top of him._ _"You're no match for me, JoJo!"_

 _"Heh. Now you'll say: Learn your lesson, primate?"_

 _"Learn your lesson, primate!" the Pillar Man_ and the audience gasped.

"How do you do that? Please tell meeee I won't tell anyone!" Ruby tugged Joseph's shirt.

"Err, I will, on your birthday." he replied.

 _Joseph tilted his head as the reflection of the sun roasted Santana on both sides._ _"It's hiiiiiigh noon! Think about the position of the Earth before jumping next time, you moron!"_

 _The Pillar Man yelled as Joseph tried and successfully halted their descent by using his arms and legs "I'm not letting you in the water!" they watched as the Pillar Man turned to stone._

The video stops.

"I still have to do something so I'll show the next ones next time." Joseph stood up and turned the TV off. Feeling a little drained from using his vines.

Everyone groaned, wanting more, some begged him to stay, some asked him questions.

 **Movie night with every Battle Tendency fights. Sounds like a Saturday to me.**


	18. My achy breaky heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

 **Warning: Kind of a sad chapter.**

yaaaaaaaawn*

Joseph woke up incredibly early at a Sunday morning.

 **5:00 am.**

'Oh man, that's a record.' he stared at his digital clock.

"So what ability do I have today?" he asked as he looked at his hand.

His hand suddenly turned to string.

"HOLY MOTHERFU-"

He stopped himself when he heard a knock on his door.

'This early? Who could that be?' his hand returned to normal as he opened the door.

"Good morning, Joseph!" Ruby greeted him.

"Oh, goodmorning too, Rubes, what gives though, why you here?"

"It's my birthdaaaaay!" she pumped her arms to the air.

"Nah, I ain't buying it."

She pouted and whined.

"Buuut, I think I can teach you a little sleight of hand."

"What's that?" she asked innocently.

"Magiiiic!"

Ruby entered the room excitedly.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked the girl.

"I figured I might fool you in to thinking it's my birthday and teach me how to be a magician."

"Clever! But can't you use that semblance thingy that turns you to a mist of rose petals?"

"Yeah... But I wanna know how to do illusions and stuff!"

"Well you came to the right place! On one condition though." Joseph playfully smirked.

"Huh? What is it?" she raised her eyebrow.

"You're gonna tell me what's the deal with your sister's weird actions." she tilted her head but shrugs anyway. "Okay! Deal!"

And so after producing string for both of them to use, Joseph started his lesson.

"Okay, here is the faux broken rope trick."

"Wow it even sounds magic-ish!"

Joseph demonstrated by placing the rope around Ruby and dared Ruby to cut it with her Crescent Rose.

"Heh. Your next line is: Is that it? Am I right?"

"Is that it?" she gasped as Joseph pulled the what seemed to be torn rope shrank and tied her up.

"How are you doing that??"

Joseph then explained how he placed a thinner piece of rope between the thick one so when the thick one is cut, it gives the appearance that it's broken.

"Ohh! Let me try it!"

She tried and failed.

"Huh?? I tied it just as you did!" she pouted.

"Well you should leave enough distance between the thin and the thick one. Try again."

And so Ruby tried and study tying it the proper way while Joseph used his string powers to jump rope.

- _RWBY_ _room_ -

 **Yang's POV**

6 am. Yang woke up excitedly. 'What a great day to train my cute wittle sister in hand to hand combat!'

"Goooodmorning Ru-" she stopped when she found her bed empty.

'Where is s-'

"Looking for Ruby?" she heard Blake muttered, coming out of the bathroom.

'Huh, she is still wearing that bow even in her sleep...'

"Mhm, you know where she is?" she sat up from her bed.

"She told me she was going to ask JoJo for magic lessons."

Yang didn't know what she feels about that. Apparently a girl coming to a guy's room at earlier than 6 am is kinda suspicious.

"Oh... I see.. Thanks." she said with coldness in her voice.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Ruby."

"Yeah?" the girl turned away from the strings to face him.

"Does Yang like me?" he asked staring at the window.

"I think so. I mean, she has a crush on you..." her eyes widened at what she just said.

"Wh- Really?!"

"Nononononono! You didn't hear anything! Lalalalaaaaaa!" Ruby tried saying nonsensical things.

"Ohh, so it was supposed to be a secret huh? I'll pretend I didn't hear it." Joseph smiled.

"Please don't tell her I said anything."

"My mouth is sealed." he reassured her.

 **Yang's POV**

'Oh ho ho, I already know, you are in big trouble, Ruby!' she pouted as she eavesdrop from the other side of Joseph's door.

"I mean, Yang is very vocal when she found someone attractive... She just like teasing guys and enjoy eye candy..."

'Rubyyyyyy, stoooop.'

"... But you seemed to be different, JoJo."

"What? How?"

"She seemed to be interested in only looking at you."

"Also Weiss told me that she observed Yang's reaction to that Santana guy's physique, she wasn't fazed and stuff when normally she would have noted how well built he is... And when you removed your soldier jacket, she instantly perked up..."

The blonde's eyes widened.

"You seemed to be special in her eyes, JoJo. I never saw her gushed about someone before. And she seemed to be very happy when we talk about you. And I love seeing her smile, you made her very cheery."

A sincere smile and blush entered Yang's face.

'Say something, JoJo... There is no hiding it anymore I guess.'

"JoJo?" she heard Ruby asked.

"I don't know what to say, Rubes."

After approximately 30 seconds of silence...

"Is there someone... You like, JoJo?"

She felt her heart pound faster.

"S- Suzi..."

Yang's world stopped, her heart skipped a beat.

"... Eh?"

She heard Joseph sighed.

"She is someone from home. I promised to return to her in one piece but I guess I failed to return and be in one piece since I'm here and my hand is f'd up."

"Woah! A metal hand?! How??"

"Whoops! I just spoiled my final fight! I won't spoil anything else anymore just wait til I show you guys my fight with Kars."

"So it's from a Kars accident?"

They both laughed.

Tears fell from the blonde girl's eyes as she ran away from the room and bumped to Glynda.

"My, why are you crying?" the older woman asked as Yang said nothing and hugged her. Goodwitch gasped in surprise but returned the hug anyways.

 **I don't know, I wanted to write something angsty. I'm sorry Yang!**


	19. Search

**Disclaimer: UWAAGAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHI don't own anything.**

 _7:13 am_

Ruby skipped her way back to room RWBY with mixed feelings, on the bright side, she learned how to do the faux broken rope trick, and the down side is... Her sister's feelings isn't requited.

Entering the room, she seemed to feel more guilt when she saw Yang doing her sit ups.

"Oh, hey Ruby! We were supposed to be training hand to hand!" she smiled at her younger sister.

Ruby felt sorrow because she can't bear to tell her that he likes someone else

"I umm Joseph taught me magic tricks." she said sadly.

"Ohh? How did it went?" her sister asked, facing her. Making her gulp.

 **France, JoJoverse**

Jean Pierre Polnareff is a lone wolf. All of his life, he tried to be independent so one day he can avenge his sister. But after spending time with the crusaders, he can tell that this isn't a one man job.

'What just happened..?' dread crawled to his senses when he felt like he suddenly autopiloted for 10 seconds.

Hiding in a corner, observing the drag queen don.

'Of course he has a stand, he sells arrows! It's like tasting your croissant before selling them.' sweat dropped on his forehead when he observed Diavolo practice his abilities.

'But what is his ability?'

He felt the same intimidating aura when they battle DIO in Egypt. Polnareff may be airheaded at times, but he can be smart when he wants to, he felt like Diavolo's ability had something to do about time.

'I gotta call for back up...'

He said as he escaped through the window.

 **Back to Remnant**

"Blood of the chosen, burning inside them lighting the flames in their hearts." Joseph nodded his head to the music from his scroll while actually doing homework.

"The manifestation of the gods, guiding the warrior against the odds, no fear as they forced through their enemies." his foot starts tapping.

"Who can say where they're going? Or what will await from them there?

The battle is swift approaching,

But heroes are always prepared."

He threw his book across the room, stood up and sang obnoxiously with his scroll.

"Born of strength and soul, your time has come." he inhaled.

"STAAAAAAAR PLATINUUUUUUUUUUM!!" unknowingly summoning the purple man who just stared at him with confusion.

"Now their stories are beginning as the clock is ticking down, they must change their fates before time runs out, danger lurking behind every twist and turn, but that won't stop them at all! THE CRUSADEEEEEEEERS!"

"Hah! Hah! Hah! HAH!" Star Platinum joined with a straight face. Joseph jumped on top of his bed using his pen as a microphone.

"Cursed with nothing to win, but everything to lose... THEY'LL TAKE THAT EMPTY PAGE AND POWER RIGHT ON THROUGHHHHH!!!" he kneeled down dramatically.

"END OF THE WOOOOOOOOOORLD!"

He pointed at the door.

"And the memories of that blood."

Star Platinum then proceeded to destroy his door. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-"

Snapping him out of his song filled ecstasy "He- HEY STOP IT!"

 **France, JoJoverse**

Polnareff was once again on the payphone. "Kakyoin!"

"Hi, Polnareff, how are y-"

"His stand power is about time!"

He was unaware that Kakyoin was having PTSD (Part Three Stand Diosorder)

"Kakyoin? Kakyoin are you there?? Come on I don't have any coins left!"

"Oh, sorry, I zoned out a bit."

"I need help. Can you and Jotaro lend me a hand? Or lend me a stand? Hehe."

"Umm sure. But Jotaro won't be back til a couple of days or so."

"Huh? Where is he?"

 **Jotaro's POV**

Jotaro was sitting at a bench watching Johnny's fight with Funny Valentine with a stoic expression.

"This is the meaning of lesson 5! There!"

The President screamed "D4C!"

But Tusk pried off his Love Train.

"Chumimiiiiiin~"

Jotaro can see the growing fear from the President's eyes. And then, Tusk's fists flew

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"

"It's been truly, truly a roundabout path." he heard the cripple said while his stand cries, pulverize and beat the leaving shit out of the U.S. President.

Valentine was sent flying.

"Thank you... Gyro... I can't find other words to express it..."

"Hey Johhny... JOHNNY! This way... Like that. It's fine just like that... Take care... Goodbye."

The cripple started crying "Gyro... I'm so sorry... Really... Goodbye."

 _Suddenly Jotaro went through a bunch of visions and heard voices._

... Apart from the fact that Johnny is screaming in grief in the background "GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

 _He saw a guy dressed as the monopoly man walked towards his great great grandfather and a huge zombie._

 _William: If this is my destiny, I'll gladly accept it._

 _He then saw his grandfather being patted on the back with a blonde italian guy._

 _Caesar: Let's become stronger, you and I..._

 _Then a vision of Kakyoin with those ridiculous sunglasses appeared._

 _Kakyoin: No matter what happens next, I have no regrets._

 _He then saw a kid pointing angrily at his father._

 _Hayato: YOU MUST BE AN IDIOT!_

 _Then he saw another kid in a baseball uniform and a black priest._

 _Emporio: You lost against your own destiny._

 _And his last vision showed him that Gyro guy smiling._

 _Gyro: Nobody knows where the tennis ball will fall after it tips the net._

His eyes opened wide and he was back again to where the cripple is screaming "-AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!"

"You done?"

Johnny turned to face a person he wasn't familiar with. Tall guy wearing a black coat and a cap.

He glared at him but realized he wasn't very intimidating.

"Are you another stand user?!"

"Yes, but I'm not your enemy." the man tugged his cap.

Johnny sighed and looked at Gyro's ascending ghost...

Only to see a stand closing in with his fists up.

"OH SHIT OH SHIT!" he heard his friend's ghost yell.

"GYRO!"

he pointed his fingers at Jotaro.

"IS THAT YOUR STAND?"

"Good grief... Relax." Johnny fired his fingernails but it didn't affect Jotaro at any way at all.

"ORAORAORAORAORA" Johnny watched in disbelief as Star Platinum beats the shit out of Gyro.

"Stop! STOP! HE IS ALREADY DEAD!" Johnny wailed and closed his eyes.

"... Just watch."

Johnny turned to look up and see Gyro in flesh and bone smiling with his GOGOZEPELLI grills. "Nyo ho!"

"GYRO!"

"Ahh stop crying, you cry baby." Gyro smiled as he lifted him up.

"H-How?"

"The purple punch ghost revived me." the italian shrugged his shoulders.

"Yo, thanks for the-" he stopped mid sentence when they both realized that Jotaro was nowhere to be seen.

"Well that's bizarre."

 **Yang finds a way to smile, Polnareff finds Diavolo, Johnny finds victory and Jotaro finds himself in his embarked journey.**

 **Joseph found out that his singing is mediocre and that his door is wrecked.**

 **This chapter is about finding oneself.**


	20. Never bring a sword to a gunfight

**I did a Hurt/Comfort and a little Action at the same chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: this author doesn't own shit.**

 _Flashback_

"What's wrong, Miss Xiao Long?" Goodwitch comforted her. "I-It's nothing, just... A little moment of weakness." she smiled nervously.

"Hmm, you can trust me. I'm concerned about student's problems because it affects their performance." the older woman said gently.

"I-It's that I have read about a really sad story about... A girl who likes a boy but the boy likes... Someone else." she sobbed weakly.

Glynda stared at the direction she came from and saw Joseph's door.

"A story you say?" she isn't buying it. But she figures to play along and give her advice anyway.

"Miss Xiao Long. There are so many things to fight for in this world. Remember why you are here, why you clench your fists, and why you protect those you love." Yang sniffed and looked up to her.

"Don't let a moment of weakness turn the rest of your life as a lifetime of vulnerability. Fight for your dreams and those you love."

Ruby is the first person who popped in her mind.

"Y-Yeah..! Who needs boys if... I have my family.." she smiled, rubbing the tears away from her eyes causing Goodwitch to smile as well.

"I thought it was a story?"

"I-It was!"

"Alright, keep your head up and Stand Proud, Yang." Glynda patted her shoulders before walking away.

 _Flashback ends._

"W-We could still practice hand to hand..." Ruby whispered when she noticed that Yang was fighting back her tears with a smile.

"That's the spirit!" she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the grounds.

 **Meanwhile in Italy, JoJoverse**

"Grazieee!" Polnareff smiled at the cute hotel room service as she gave him a towel.

Closing the door, he lied down and relaxed. "Man, this hotel has been up since 1839?" he was impressed when he read the Grazie Spaghetti hotel pamphlet.

Sitting up, he looked outside his window and saw a black convoy and some guys dressed in suits and fedoras.

"Oh shit! He arrived 2 days earlier than what the tip told me!" Polnareff tried to think about how he is going to assassinate the boss.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass." he cursed. Kakyoin said he would arrive at the airport in a few hours, agreeing to help Polnareff and telling him to break a leg, which is fortunately just a mile away from the hotel. Should he wait for Kakyoin? Silver Chariot isn't very adept at long range fighting. Deciding to weigh the risk and rewards, he decided to say

"Fuck it, I gotta do it now."

He grabbed his phone to ran to the fire exit and jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get a good vantage point.

'Alright! This spot is perfect.' he noted as he hid behind a water tower and scouted through the convoy. 'He is a mafia boss, of course he is going to have a shit ton of guards...' he cursed as he saw 3 more vans pulled over and more came out. That Diavolo guy seemed to be planning on checking in at the Grazie Spaghetti hotel.

Polnareff's eyes squinted as he saw the outline of his silhouette from the tinted car windows.

Only to come out as a different guy, a short, weak looking guy with... A frog in his hand?

'Ahh fuck it, I'll just assassinate that guy to ruin one of his deals, if that guy has alot of bodyguards, then he must be important to the boss.'

Aiming Silver Chariot's shootable sword at the wimpy looking guy with the frog.

He heard his huge ass phone ring, Kakyoin is calling. "Shit!"

The mafia guys fired at his position. "Charioooot!" he yelled as he fired his blade. Unfortunately it only hit the car door, impaling it.

Polnareff tried to run and scale another rooftop but he missed his jump and fell off 4 stories.

"Oh fuck."

He landed on his feet which as you might guess, got fucked up.

"GUAAAAGGGHHH!!!"

He shrieked.

"His around that building! Pesky sniper!" he heard one mafia mook yell.

Without Chariot's blade he is defenseless. So he crawled towards an empty car with a running engine.

'Crawl

Crawl

CRAWL POLNAREFF DAMNIT!'

He reached the car and hauled his ass inside. He used Silver Chariot to step on the gas and get the fuck out of there.

He slowly sat up.

Gunshots wreck his window and the bullet got stucked on his flat top. "AGH! My sexy hair!"

But as he took the wheel with his hand and Chariot's feet at the accelerator, he forgot his phone at the rooftop. 'Mierde!'

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Don't worry, Remnant is going to get it's own action too.**


	21. Fighting Rose

**WARNING: Fight scene up ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own them?**

 **Remnant, Joseph's POV**

The next day arrives.

 _Monday._

Joseph felt like Yang was avoiding him for some reason but he didn't really took it seriously.

"JoJo! When are you gonna show us the next Pillar Man fight?" Jaune asked rather excitedly as they walk to class.

"Oh, hold your horses, maybe Friday night? Sound cool to you?"

"I was hoping a little sooner... But hey, I'm not complaining."

The Joestar suddenly feel more motivated. He isn't having personality swings anymore. Atleast not for now. Although he can't summon his repair ability to fix that door his stupid spirit broke, and his door is being fixed today, he didn't let it ruin his day.

'Say, for a fight loving school, the only fight I have been on is with that asshole Winchester guy. And it's not even a proper fight.' he entered the classroom hearing whispers about "That's the guy who beat the crap out of Team CRDL's leader."

Joseph smiled 'Atleast I'm getting the respect I deserve... Even though I feel like an old school guy at the time. I guess you could say I schooled him good!' he chuckled at his thought which creeped out the two guys whispering about him.

"He is a psycho..."

- _later that day_ -

He watched as Weiss spared against Yang, Weiss looks like she has the upper hand but Yang is taking her hits like a champ.

'Huh, I will volunteer as soon as their fight ends, I wanna fight somebody.' Joseph smirked as he had his clackers on his pocket.

"Whoo! What a good fight! Sorry if I got a little overboard Weiss, it's a good stress relief." the blonde says as she helped her teammate up. "It's fine, I'm surprised I didn't end up worse." the heiress replied.

"So, we still got time left, who-" Joseph raised his arm cutting Goodwitch off.

"Mememememe! Pick me, miss!"

"Ahh, of course. Who wants to-"

"Mememememe! Pick me, maam!" Ruby yelled as she raised her arm.

"Oh, well ready up your scrolls."

The two did as they're told.

Goodwitch saw Ruby's and it was all fine while Joseph's was not to say the least, causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"What's wrong Miss Goodwitch?" the girl asked.

"Nothing. Take your positions."

- _few minutes later_ -

"You sure about this, Ruby girl? I'm not afraid to hit a woman!" Joseph smirked. "Hehe, it's fine Joseph, so am I."

Joseph was about to take it as an insult then he remembered that he used to be a beautiful woman.

Goodwitch started the match.

Ruby readied her Crescent Rose.

Joseph started breathing to set up his clackers but not suprisingly he can't use his ripple.

"OH COME ON! I CAN USE IT EARLIER! WHAT GIVES?!"

Ruby scratched her head. "Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

'Alright, my plan is fucked. Off to plan B...'

"Here I go!" Ruby exclaimed as she charged with her weapon.

'BACK AWAY!' Joseph fucking ran.

'Okay, what weird ass ability I have now...'

"Hemmmmmm..."

Ruby raised her eyebrows as she chased him.

'Okay, I got the lightest voice. So if I'm correct it should be...'

He turned his buttons to bees which flew towards Ruby.

"OHH NO!" he heard her scream as she came to a halt and try swatting the bees away.

"Hey that's my line." Joseph turned around and made the bees flew up.

He turned them back to normal and watch the buttons fell on Ruby's head. "Owowowowow!"

The Joestar grabbed his collar and did his uncle's pose.

"I, Joseph Joestar, have a dream!"

Goodwitch blinked. "Well that's interesting..."

'Okay, so I have to touch things that I want to turn into living beings...' he thought as he observed his opponents.

He grabbed his clackers.

His eyes then widened as Ruby turned his scythe to a gun.

'Oh right... They can do that.'

BANG*

The girl wasn't really aiming at him, she was aiming at the ground to make him feel disoriented.

'She was a bad shot. Now!'

He threw his clackers at her.

"Oh no you don't." she cuts it from the middle as Joseph's eyes widened. "You shouldn't have taught me that rope trick JoJooo!" she boasted as pieces of the clackers fly past her.

She zoomed in and hit Joseph with the brunt end of her Crescent Rose and slap him with the side of the scythe's blade.

She sent him stumbling with a kick.

"BWAAA!!" Joseph held his gut spitting blood.

Ruby smiled at him. "Well, sorry JoJo. But I won't hold back!"

"Your next line is going to be: Time to end this match early."

"Time to end this match earl- Huh??" she looked above expecting the clackers to be there like when he demonstrated it.

"Take a look behind you, sweetie." she turned around to see four bats flying and creeping her out.

"Baaaaats?!"

Joseph took the cue to run towards her.

"It was supposed to be two but since you cut the clackers in the middle, 2x2=4! Nananananananananananana-" he punched her in the face "BATMAN!"

"Oof!" Ruby stumbled a few feet away.

Joseph smiled "I'm always a step ahead of you, girl! But I hope you learn a thing or two about I don't know- not rushing head first?"

"Oh ho, no more niceties, it's not over yet..." she used her semblance to run around Joseph, then cutting him multiple times. "Ow! Oh n- Ouch!" Joseph screamed trying to punch her away.

"Say goodnight!" she said as she readies her scythe to smash Joseph with the wrong, blunt end of the scythe.

"Goodni-AUGHH!!" the Joestar screamed as he was knocked the fuck away.

"It's gonna take more than that to pierce my aura, JoJo!" she smiled victoriously.

After JoJo lay motionless on to the ground, Goodwitch stood up and said "I declare the victor to-"

"Stop!" Joseph yelled as he struggled to get up.

The girl readied her scythe, seeing as Joseph is not to be underestimated, she got in to a stance.

Expecting the unexpected.

But she didn't expect Joseph to sing.

"Row row row your boat gently bloody stream~" the bleeding Joestar sang.

"Wha-"

"If you see a crocodile, don't forget to scream~" Joseph pulled a Jotaro pose as Ruby's scythe turned in to a fucking saltwater crocodile.

"WOAHH MY GOSH!" Ruby yelled as she used her semblance to get out of the way before the animal crushed her.

'You hit me with your weapon, dummy... I just used it to my advantage.' the Joestar thought as he stared at the surprised girl and the surprised crowd.

"RUBY! REMEMBER WHAT ALL THOSE TRAINING SESSIONS ARE FOR!" he heard Yang yelled from the crowd.

"Oh, right!" the girl readies in to a fighting stance.

Joseph just smirked cockily "Oh please, as if a little girl can beat me in a fist fi- OOF!" his mouth was shut when a fist collided on her face.

He tried to hit her back but he was bleeding and she was really good at parrying punches.

"Hey, let me try my new super move on you!" she said excitedly.

"Wha-"

She used her semblance and ran around him to punch him in different angles.

This was too much for Joseph, all he can touch is her rose petals.

The Joestar finally fell down for the count. "Oh no..."

The class cheered, awed by the amazing fight. Yang cheered the loudest, very proud of how her hand to hand training made her sister stronger... Also that she was a little salty about Joseph.

Glynda sighed and declared "The victor is-"

"W-Wait!" the muscular boy weakly said.

Causing everyone to be surprised.

"N-Now you'll say: Give it a rest JoJo, I don't want to hurt you anymore..."

Ruby sighed and said "Give it a rest JoJo, I dont want to hurt you anymore." she then gasped as Joseph pointed at her and simply said "Cockroach."

"What?" Ruby then shrieked when all the rose petals and her gloves turned to cockroaches. "Gaaaahh! I yield! I yield! Make it stop!"

The woman in charge blinked, she was surprised but at the same time she is not. That boy outsmarted his world's ultimate being after all. But seeing that JoJo looks fucked up she declared it a draw.

Ruby collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as her stuff returned back to normal. "That was a good fight, JoJo..."

"You tell me... I can't feel my everything." he replied.

"Oh shoot, sorry!" she sat up as the rest of her friends arrived to help them up...

 **FIGHTING GOOOOOOOOOLD!**


	22. Hair full of bullets

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither, it's bullshit but you better believe it.**

 **Italy, alternate JoJoverse.**

"OH MY GOOOOOD!" Polnareff yelled as he was involved in a car chase that would make it in a Fast and Furious flick.

His mafioso tail kept firing on his hair, which is quite an easy target to be fair.

"The airport! Kakyoin said he is gonna be in-" he saw Kakyoin with sunglasses and on his school uniform and a crowd staring at the scene. 'Why am I not surprised?'

Kakyoin isn't really that hard to recognize in a crowd. Buff, weird hair, and wearing his green school uniform.

"KAKYOIN, BUDDY! LEND ME A HAND!"

He yelled as he stuck up Chariot's arm outside the car window. Fortunately, those sunglasses haven't impaired his vision.

Seeing as the boy did a pose, it's going to get easier in a few moments.

"Hierophant Green!" the japanese boy pointed at the enemy's wheels.

"EMERALD SPLASH!"

It sent Polnareff's tail spinning and crashing fortunately to a wall without hurting anybody except those inside, whom are dead as fuck.

Unusually, no one noticed Kakyoin's weird hand movements and his yell.

Polnareff's car stopped in front of him and Kakyoin inserted his bag in the backseat and entered the shotgun. Watching amusely as Polnareff angrily picking off the bullets in his hair.

"Geez, Polnareff, you're slower than a turtle."

"Me?? Slow?? You said you won't arrive in 2 hours!" the frenchman exclaimed.

"Maybe you should took consideration that I am from another side of the world..."

"Maybe you should took consideration too! Calling me when I was trying to snipe that guy." Polnareff said as he accelerated out of the airport.

"Huh? Wh-"

"You're not the only one ruining the schedule, Kakyoin. That bastard is already checking in on the hotel we're suppose to accomodate at 2 days early. And look what your call caused me!" he angrily pointed at his broken limbs.

"Polnareff, you took that 'break a leg' literally it was supposed to be a-"

"-Idiom, yes I know, you idiot! Stop lecturing me!"

Kakyoin laughed.

 **Meanwhile in an alternate, alternate, dimension.**

"I'm going to call you, Gold Experience Requiem Over Heaven." Giorno mused at his stand who evolved after experimenting with the arrow. Apparently, repeatedly stabbing his stand and himself will make his stand incredibly broken.

"Hey, Giorno. What do you think it's abilities are?" his best friend and closest subordinate, Mista, asked.

"I honestly don't know myself." Giorno folded his arms.

"I have the ability to bend reality at your will, master." it's voice made Giorno and Mista jump.

"Oh right, it can talk." the golden haired boy sighed, remembering his fight with the Boss.

"Bend reality? That sounds way too boring." Mista scratched his head, causing the stand to glare at him.

"Boring, how?"

"Eh, you'll find out that it's too boring to have everything you wan-UMP!" the stand acted on it's own, sealing Mista's mouth.

"MMPPH!!"

"Hey! Undo that, Gold Experience Requiem Over Heaven!"

'Wow, what a mouthful.'

The stand sighed and undid his reality warp on Mista.

"Gah! What a dickhead!" Mista complained.

"Wait... Does that mean... I can ressurect Bruno, Narancia and Abbachio?" Giorno stared at his stand skeptically.

"Anything you wish."

"Make it so."

"Granted."

 **Back to Remnant**

"That was awesome, Ruby!" Jaune exclaimed as he mimicked her hand to hand attacks. "Man, I wanna participate next time." he said.

"Ah, well, JoJo was a very unorthodox opponent. No telling at what he'll do..." the victor replied, well technically she is.

"Oh I wanna fight him next time." Yang smirked.

Ruby stared at her sister, she revealed that she knows about it during their training and cried on her shoulders, but she recovered quite well.

"I'm not holding a grudge." the blonde girl whispered.

"Say, is JoJo gonna be okay?" Jaune asked.

"Ahh, he is a tough cookie, Jaune. I wouldn't worry about him that much." Yang answered.

"I love cookies..." Ruby said as her stomach grumbles.

"But... Since he is from another world, then he doesn't have any aura right? So it must have hurt alot.." he mused.

 **Joseph's POV**

'Aghh, everything is sore...' he got up from his bed.

"I wanna to know if I can unlock that aura stuff." exiting the room, he walked towards the cafeteria to eat dinner.

Upon reaching his destination, he sat with Team JPNR or PNR.

"Hey, Joseph!" Ren greeted.

"What's up?"

"That fight was so cool! Can we fight next time?"

"Oh whatever, I'm still sore, Renny, geez."

"Where are those tricks coming from? But then again you outsmarted an ancient being that can learn modern society in seconds, I'm not really surprised." he heard Phyrra said.

"Heh. All in a day's work for JoJo."

 _ **GIO GIO!**_

 _ **durururururururu**_

 _ **GOLDEN WIND!**_

 **Giorno's theme hasn't been released yet and I'm already loving it.**


	23. Woke

**Disclaimer: Ahh fuck it.**

 **Giorno's POV**

"My ability to revive the deceased includes restoring their life in an instant. So they woke up from the spot where they died." the sentient stand explained.

"Ohh... Crap, where did we left Narancia's carcass again?" Mista wondered.

"No worries, Mista. I manipulated them and implanted a command on their brain to seek my master." GEROH said.

"I'm calling Trish. This is a news she'd like to hear." Giorno announced dialing her number.

Riiiiiing

Riiiiiiiing

"-Get the hell out of my bathroom, you paparazzi pervert!" Giorno heard from another line.

"Gah! I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" he heard a male voice cried.

"Well, allow me to show you a quick way out! WANNABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAGGHHH!!!" Giorno moved his head away from the phone, finding the standcry and sound of punching too much for his ear to handle.

"BWAAAAAAGHHH!!!" he heard the male voice crash to a glass window.

"Oh, hi, Giorno! What's up?" Trish greeted quite joyfully.

"Huh, busy I see." the blonde boy smiled.

"Those idiots won't leave me alone, been thinking of hiring Mista as a bodyguard, so what's up?"

"Come to the mansion at..."

Giorno turned to GEROH.

"When will they arrive?"

"In about 10 hours, master."

"Come to the mansion tomorrow. We have a surprise for you."

"Oh sure! I'm free tomorrow! Can't wait!"

"Heh. Take care, see you later."

"Sure, see ya."

phone call ends*

 **Back to Remnant**

 **Yang's POV**

The moonlight shone through their room, it was peacefully quiet... Except that Weiss started snoring since Saturday. But the white noise (get it?? Cause Weiss' color motif is whit- nevermind) isn't much of a big deal.

So why can't she sleep?

Maybe it was the scent of her pillow. His scent.

'Ughh, get out of my mind, Joseph!'

She hugged her pillow tightly.

'Okay, Yang. You only met him for a month... Why are you so head over heels for that moron?'

She stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what made him so different from other boys.

His wit, his uniqueness, his buff build and handsome face, his sense of humor, and the fact that he poses like a stripper every now and then. She found him very endearing.

'Ughh! Do the Joestars have enchanting sexdrives or something?!'

The days flew by, until it's Friday night. She felt like she went to autopilot the whole week.

'Oh... Shit, it's JoJo friday... He is gonna show us that second pillar guy he beat.'

She really doesn't mind the little event Weiss' shenanigans caused. She actually finds it very interesting.

She entered Team JNPR's room to find her sister chatting with Weiss and Nora about how would Joseph fair in a fight against the headmaster, Ren and Jaune being incredibly hyped, Pyrrha and Blake chatting about what's gonna happen.

"So, where's the star of the show? Or should I say 'Joestar'?" she chuckled while everyone groaned at her pun.

She immediately regretted asking that.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders and said "Here I am~!"

She glared at him while blushing.

"What? You asked where I am so-"

"My hair, JoJo. Your arm is kind of tugging it."

"Whoops, sorry. Go make yourself comfortable, Yang bang. I'm going to set up our film." he smiled brightly.

 **Joseph's POV**

He heard her angrily mutter "No, YOU make yourself comfortable."

Shrugging, he went infront of the TV and sets up his purple vines.

"Hey, what took you, Joseph?" he heard Blake ask.

"Star Platinum doesn't wanna go away, I can't use my purple vines with him around." he said as a matter of fact.

Causing the chatter to die down and everyone stared at him confused.

"Star... Platinum?" the red head warrior girl asked.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"My uhh... My... Imaginary... Friend." he finished rather awkwardly. Silence consumed the room.

"... Okayyyy" Jaune spoke.

 _-after setting up Hermit Purple-_

 _The TV shows a clear night in an Island. Where there is a pit of spikes._

 _The Joseph in the TV gasped as well as the audience when they saw a buff half naked man holding a grown ass man with his foot in his chest._

"What the-"

"That's Esidisi. He killed my instructor in one kick." Joseph said with a straight face.

 _Tossing the corpse, it landed in front of JoJo like a sack of shit._

 _"He must have killed him in one swift attack. His lungs have been pulled out, vital for Hamon users..."_

"And like for, you know... Living?" Yang snarked after hearing Joseph's dumb comment.

 **English isn't my first language.**


	24. RWBYJPNR reacts to: ACDC

**Disclaimer: This person doesn't own JJBA or RWBY.**

The gang cringed when they saw the _Pillar man nonchalantly stepping on the spikes._

"How are you gonna-" Pyrrha's questioned was cut short when Joseph _used his breathing to step on the spike_ s.

Yang winced when Joseph for some reason chose to sit next to her.

 _"Esidisi!" the Joestar blocked the apex predator's way._ _"I know I'm six days early but I'm taking it now! Your nose ring is mine!"_

 _"Move. I don't have time to deal with you."_

 _"Time?? You have more time than me, damnit! I only move when there is dogshit in the way!"_

The audience chuckled.

"So what's his power? Exactly like that Santa guy?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Joseph smiled proudly.

And so the fight begins.

 _Joseph blocked Esidisi's palm strike with his finger and pierced through his hand._

Causing mixed reactions.

 _"Ha. I met alot like you, hundreds of them, and I ate them all." Esidisi quipped as he broke his finger causing a scream from the Joestar._

 _But then Joseph did the unthinkable, flipping around Esidisi as a silk thread tied his forearm. "I was aiming for your neck but this works too! The first blood goes to me and my instructor!" the thread then ripped of Esidisi's forearm, making him groan in pain. The severed forearm landed on one of the spikes._ _The forearm being teared off_ disturbed the audience.

Weiss sighed "Oh boy, it's only about to get worse huh?"

"Oh ho ho, you have no idea, lady. Hey Nora! Pass me some popcorn!" Joseph requested.

"I don't have any."

"Oh."

 _"A man in China 2,500 years ago once said: Victory is decided before the battle is fought._ _I may have skipped school alot, but I love History. You might be older than dirt, but you don't have the head for strategy!" Joseph chuckled as he kicked the severed forearm with a ripple infused strike._ _"... Why you!"_ _"Oh, you're pissed because I tore your arm? You better be! I have the right to be more pissed because of those wedding rings you and Whammu inserted inside me!"_

"Umm... JoJo..?" Blake asked at that very confusing statement.

"Ehm, you see they inserted poison rings to my trachea and artery so they make sure I fight them after 30 days... If it went past 30 days, I would die."

"So you basically married them?" Jaune asked, incredibly disturbed.

"Eh. I didn't say 'I do' so it was more of a forced marriage."

 _Joseph suddenly went alarmed when Esidisi started tearing up and cried. "I can't take it! HEEEEEAAAAAAAAAUGHHHYYY!!!"_ _E_ _sidisi bawled his eyes out, unnerving Joseph._

"W-What's he doing??" Weiss exclaimed.

"Umm... He is crying." the not-faunus girl replied.

 _"He is... Crying his eyes out... Damn this Esidisi guy... This is embarrassing..."_

 _"I just can't take iiiiit!" the Pillar Man sobbed. "AYAYAYAYIEEEEEE!!!"_

 _"I'll take him out now..." he snuck towards the ancient being but then the crying stopped. The Pillar Man stood up and calmly said "Much better."_

"What? What??" Blake, who was seemingly alittle disinterested due to the gore was now on the edge of her seat.

 _"When I'm about to lose it, I cry to calm myself down. You're referring to Sun Tzu right? I met him myself. 'All war is based on deception, anger your enemies to lure them to making mistakes.' That's what you're trying to do right?"_ _Causing Joseph to gasp._ _"But really, your improvements impressed me." he walked towards Loggins' corpse and cuts his arm with a stomp. Claiming it as a substitute for the one he lost._ _"Admit it JoJo! You're scared!" Joseph gasped as he saw the corpse burn and melt._

Weiss closed her eyes. "Tell me when you stop looking at that melting corpse..."

"Oh... My God..." Jaune whispered.

 _"I longed for a worthy opponent, I'm not as vocal as Whammu about it though. I can shoot my blood and raise temperature to 500 degrees. Whammu is a master of wind, while heat..." Esidisi did a menacing pose "IS MY DOMAIN!"_

 _"You're just trying to intimidate me! But my ripple isn't what it used to be so jokes on you! Try a Clacker Volley!" JoJo yelled but Esidisi warped his hand to avoid it_.

"OW! He just... He tore the skin off of his-" Ruby wailed and hid under the blankets.

 _"Let me show you why they called me the Burning King!" Esidisi unleashed his veins and injected JoJo's masked with his blood._ _"GUAAAAGHH!!!" the spike tore off his masked before the blood got to him. "Owowow! Daaamn, that mask covered my sexy lips for weeks!"_

"Yeah.. Sexy... Lips..." Yang uttered, but she shook her head stubbornly and focused.

 _"JoJo... You're making a witty banter on the outside but you are planning something aren't you?"_ _Joseph visibly stiffened._ _"Oh? You looked a little pale! Am I right? Did I hit the bullseye, NAAAAAAAAA???"_ _Esidisi then laughed and impaled himself with the spikes before jumping to coat him with his blood. "HEAT MODE: BURNING PRISON!" Joseph yelled in surprise and fear trying to dodge the veins. But Joseph layed his wool hat string around Esidisi._

Joseph noticed that his audience was awfully quiet. "Hey, pay attention, you guys might learn a thing or two about strategy."

Blake observed the fight. How can this man survive that? He is here, sitting with them but he looks like he is about to die at any moment.

 _"W-Why are you smiling? You're caught in my web!"_ _The Pillar Man smirked "Your next line is going to be: I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"_ _"I'll wipe that smirk off your fac- HUH?!"_

"He did your trick! JOSEPH HE DID YOUR-" Ruby shouted.

"Yes! Shush!" Joseph replied mildly annoyed.

 _"Take a look around you! I'm the one who's spinning a web!"_ _Joseph looked down and saw the veins from his toenails surround him and cut his string._ _"You said the winner is decided before the fight right? True, true, true!"_ _His veins surrounded Joseph from every side and dripped boiling blood to the Joestar's skin._

The two teams were on the edge of their seats. They wanted to know how the hell did Joseph survived that dire situation, let alone won... "What's this amazing soundtrack..." Nora whispered.

 _Joseph chuckled. The Pillar Man stopped "What? Has the fear driven you mad?"_

 _"Well, my arms are folded, and my eyes are closed, Esidisi. This is a victory laugh."_

 _"WHAT?!" The Pillar Man_ and the audience asked.

 _"Let me explain how you lost."_

 _"I lost?!"_

 _"In the 18th and 19th century, sleight of hand became a huge entertainment. I'm a huge fan of it myself... And because of that, my plan went deeper than yours!" Joseph pulled his string._ _"WHAT? BUT I CUT THOSE STRING OFF!"_

Ruby gasped and exclaimed "The faux broken rope trick!"

 _"That's what I wanted you to think! Feel the beat of my hamon!" the ripple coursed through the string, roasting Esidisi. The Pillar Man turned in to a hellish burning creature before dissolving._

"... Did that just happened?" Jaune whispered in the dead silent room, everyone else except Joseph was speechless.

Then Nora chuckled when JoJo said that the nose antidote looks like a snot...

 **Yes, I'll increase the sexual tension between Joseph and Yang.**


	25. NIIIIICE

**Just a little short continuation before actual plot progression.**

"Holy crap, you actually won..." Jaune said.

"Huh uh. It doesn't stop there, Jaune boy!"

 _Joseph returned to Lisa Lisa's mansion on the other island. Spooking Suzi Q._ _"KYAAAHH! A stranger on the island!"_ _"Shut up, Suzi! It's me! You stupid idiot, Joseph Joestar!" he hushed the airhead._

 _"JoJo? You look different without the mask."_

Yang rolled her eyes.

'So that's the Suzi he was talking about?'

 _"Heh. Handsome enough for you?"_ _Suzi noticed his semi burned lips and said "Weird lips!"_

" _Well! They look weird, but I guarantee that you'll love them if you try kissing em."_

Blake chuckled "Come on, Joseph, that line sucks."

"Give me a break! I know, okay??" Joseph replied irritably, causing the whole room to laugh.

 _"Lisa Lisa was looking for you, but you should wait for half an hour since she was taking a bath."_

 _Joseph nodded._

 _"And JoJo... I do think you're hot..."_ _The maid said as she ran away blushing._

Yang once again rolled her eyes. 'Pfft, I can do better.'

 **Yang's POV**

'Ignore it, Yang. You are NOT jealous. You don't like Joseph! Aside from the fact that you two are hot blooded, you've got nothing in common!'

 _"If I'm gonna wait for Lisa Lisa for 30 minutes then the best place to wait is by her door..."_

'I stand corrected, we are fucking soulmates.' she internally screamed.

 _"And if my eyes just happened to wonder riiiiiightat the keyhoooooole..."_

Blake nudged Yang, to which she angrily whispered "I get it!"

'Oh my God, JoJo.'

 _"NIIIIIIIICE!"_

She turned to face Joseph, who was making a dumb face, drooling and a hundred yard stare.

She tapped his shoulder "You okay, big guy?"

Joseph jumped up and suddenly exclaimed "I didn't know she was my mom!"

Laughter errupted.

"That was messed up! Holy shit!" Jaune cackled. Even Pyrrha is laughing.

JoJo deflated in embarrassment. Ruby rubbed his back reassuringly and said "It's okay, you didn't know so it's not your fault."

 _-a few moments later-_

"IS THAT A FREAKING BRAIN?" Weiss exclaimed feeling _uneasy as Joseph and Caesar attacked the possessed Suzi with positive and negative hamon._

 _And so Esidisi burned and died. The trio had to figure out where the possessed Suzi sent the Aja._

Joseph ended the video.

"That's enough JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for tonight."

"AWWW come on!" everyone groaned.

"I can't wait til next Friday!" the orange haired carefree girl exclaimed.

"S-So, that whole time, you were flirting with Esidisi? Since you know... He possessed Suzi and all..." the blonde boy asked curiously.

"Shut up, Jaune! I don't wanna think about it!"

 **Because of Jaune, Joseph had another PTSD.**


	26. Conclusion and a new question

**Disclaimer: I don't own stuff.**

 **Giorno's POV**

The gang is complete except for Fugo whom Giorno assigned to complete his Purple Haze Feedback mission and Trish who won't be arriving in a couple of hours, so that was a flat out lie, the gang is incomplete. They are lounging around relaxing in Giorno's mansion.

"I like... Woke up surrounded by plants and stuff!" Narancia exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was my doing." his boss replied.

"So you are going back to school, Narancia?" Bruno asked, sipping his not piss tea.

"Yeah! Well, since Fugo isn't around anymore. And I promised myself that. Unless he comes back."

Giorno smiled.

"Hey stop smiling at me, Giorno! I'm still older than you!"

"Sorry, sorry."

 **Italy, alternate JoJoverse**

Ring!

Ring!

"Bonjo- OH, JOTARO!" Polnareff greeted rather excitedly.

"Good grief, you still sound obnoxious as ever."

"How'd you-"

"I can rewrite reality remember?"

"Oh right."

Suddenly Jotaro appeared behind him to prove his point.

"Ahh! It feels awesome to see you guys again." the frenchman exclaimed, waking the sleeping Kakyoin.

The redhead rubbed his eyes and yawn.

"Oh hey, Jotaro, how's your mother?"

"She's fine."

Polnareff clasped his hands. "Okay! We're gonna used that power of yours to formulate a plan to-"

Suddenly Diavolo popped right in front of them.

"HUNGH?! How did I get here??" the don asked.

"Huh?? How did you get here??" the frenchman asked.

Jotaro cleared his throat.

"Oh... Right. You can do anything with that ability!" Polnareff smiled.

"So..."

"So."

"So."

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

 **Back to Giorno's POV**

"So... What else can I do, Gold Experience Requiem Over Heaven?"

"You can cross multiple dimensions, master." GEROH politely said.

"Oh, so I can go dimension-hopping with the ga-" Giorno was cut off.

"Unfortunately, my power limits that, only you can do so."

"Hmmm... Show me an example."

zap*

Giorno found himself in a hotel room where 3 guys are beating the shit out of Diavolo.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOR-"

"HORAHORAHORA-"

"EMERALD SPLASH!"

He shrugged "Nothing to see here." and decided to get out of there.

zap*

Giorno opened his eyes to find himself outside Beacon Academy. He looked around and asked "Where am I?"

"Beacon Academy, Remnant." his stand replied.

He saw 3 people, another blonde guy, a girl with black and red outfit and huge muscleman wearing a crop top and...

"The star shaped birthmark..." he muttered.

"GEROH, who is that man?"

"GEROH?" his stand replied with an amused expression.

"Yeah, your name is ridiculously long so I shortened it."

"Ahh, yes. That man is Joseph S. Joestar, 18 years old. According to your family tree he was the grandson of Jonathan J. Joestar, your real biological father and the son of George P. Joestar II, your half brother. So that means he is your nephew."

Giorno had an awed expression on his face "Woah, I have a nephew who is older than me..."

"That girl beside him is Ruby Rose, same age as master's." his stand continued. Causing Giorno to raise an eyebrow and questioned

"And why exactly are you telling me this?"

"I found out that her type was boys with master's personality."

"Dios mios..."

 **Ruby's POV**

"It's okay if you wanted to skip your fight with that Whammu Pillar Man, JoJo." Jaune told him reassuringly.

"Thanks guys, I knew you'd understand. I just can't relive that fight again grieving about Caesar's death.."

Ruby smiled at her two first friends in Beacon.

"Excuse me."

She heard a voice from behind.

"Huh?" the three of them turned to the source and...

GEROH wasn't fucking kidding.

 _Everytime I close my eyes, I wake up feeli-_

"You're Joseph Joestar, right?" the golden haired gentleman asked.

Ruby stared at him from head to toe. His hair is mesmerizing, his pink outfit shows his chiselled chest cleavage, his pants and shoes are formal and classy, that lip gloss make his lips so distracting and his beautiful blue eyes are killing her...

"Woah..." she whispered.

"Yeah, who's asking?" the JoJo smiled.

"I'm Giorno Giovanna. Your... Uncle..." the boy said rather awkwardly.

"Uncle?? Kid, what are you talking about? We don't even look alike!" the Joestar asked, annoyed.

Giorno sighed and unzipped his top, exposing his abs, causing the girl's face to burn.

'Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!'

Taking the top off, he turned around to expose his toned back and the star shaped birthmark.

JoJo placed both his hands at his cheeks and can only say three words appropriate in scenarios like this...

"Oh... My God!"

TO BE CONTINUED

 _*Last Train Home sounds*_

 **Yeah, the Polnareff versus Diavolo fight went a little bit anti climatic**

 **But I swear if you like action stuff, there is going to be fighting in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Also, sorry for making Giorno a little bit OOC, I just had the head canon that he mellowed out after taking the Passione.**


	27. A new lead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Giorno's phone rang.

"Ciao?"

"Giorno! Where the hell are you? We're having a party! Trish is already here!" he can hear Mista shout trying to get his message across the loud music in the background.

"SOOOOOO TELLMEWHATYOUWANTWHATYOUREALLYREALLYWANT-"

"Is that-"

"Yes, Bruno is singing! Come on! You don't wanna miss it!"

phone call ends*

And so the three stared at the weird fashionable blonde boy in confusion.

"Oh, my apologies. I'll be back next time, gotta go!" Giorno said as he disappeared in a flash.

"WAIT! I have so many questions to as-" Joseph tried to grab him but to no avail.

After 10 seconds of complete silence, Jaune spoke up "I get the feeling that these weird events won't stop anytime soon." Oh you have no idea Jaune b- I mean, he folded his arms after saying that statement.

"Cute..." Ruby whispered.

"Who the hell is that guy..?" Joseph muttered.

 **Meanwhile in alternate Italy, JoJoverse.**

"You guys are leaving already? But you just got here!" Polnareff pouted.

"Hmm, what about a reunion? Come with us, Polnareff." Jotaro said coolly.

"Ahh I was waiting for you to say that! I wanna see Avdol, Iggy and Mr. Joestar too! I miss those fools!" the frenchman said as Jotaro heals his legs.

"Jotaro, I've been meaning to ask you."

"How's mom? She's fin-"

"No. About something else." Kakyoin removed his sunglasses to make the scenario more dramatic.

 **Back to Remnant**

"-And he just disappeared!" Joseph exclaimed at Ozpin and Glynda. Jaune and Ruby were sitting besides him.

"Maybe he is from your world too? Just a different timeline however." the headmaster mused.

"Yes, I'm afraid the headmaster and my search about your origins have no leads so far since people from another dimensions are non existent aside from you." the woman stated.

"Aw man..." the Joestar sadly deflated.

"But. Since you mentioned about... 'Gino Giovanni' and how he said he'd return... Maybe we can make him a wanted person?" Glynda suggested.

"What? But he didn't do anything wrong."

"Hestolemyheart..."

They all stared at Ruby

"What was that, Rose? Speak up, we can't hear you from down there." the woman asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I uhhh said speak up I can't hear you from up there..." she nervously smiled.

"Umm, JoJo... I noticed that he did disappear in a flash though so Mr. Ozpin's theory is closer to the truth.." Jaune added for detail.

"Good point, Jaune. Maybe next time..." Joseph stood up and smiled determined

"... I'll just have to beat the answer out of em!"

 **Giorno's POV**

"That girl likes you, master." his stand smiled teasingly.

"Oh would you stop, GEROH." Giorno said annoyed. He was ready to enter his mansion, he told his stand to not talk about it in front of the gang, to which the stand proceeded to recite an oath of how trustworthy he is, Giorno just groaned and entered anyway.

"If you wannabe my lover, you gonna get with my friends! Nothing lasts forever but friendship never ends~"

Giorno's mouth was wide open.

He was only gone for... 3 hours, tops, and Abbachio was passed out drunk, Narancia is pole dancing, Mista is throwing bills at him while cheering, Bruno and Trish were having a duet and even Fugo was there... Writing about Narancia's next math problem.

"Ah, good day Don Giovanna." Fugo greeted him.

"Fugo, you can call me Giorno when we aren't doing business."

"Ah right, still too polite for your own good I see." the boy with the holes in his clothes chuckled.

"Hey so can I call you Buon Giorno?" Narancia asked out loud as he was spinning around the pole.

"Shut up and keep dancing! I'm not throwing money to you for nothing!" Mista drunkenly yelled.

"No you shut up! That's my wallet's money, you jackass!" he yelled back but continued dancing anyway.

"So am I late or..?"

"GIOGIO!" He heard Trish's voice yell.

"Oh, hey nice singing." he teased her as she hugged him.

"I can't really sing that well since Buccellati is hogging the mic but whatever floats your boat. Where have you been?" she grinned.

"Oh I just went out for window shopping."

The don coyly replied.

"Window sho- you're rich! You don't do that!" she exclaimed.

"I just did. I'm just thinking what I'm gonna buy when I actually go out to shop someday." he said as he scratched his ear.

"Well that doesn't matter now, cause..." Trish drifted off.

"Hmm? Cause what?" he leaned in closer.

"... Cause it's your turn to siiiiiing!" she grinned.

"Oh son of a-"

 **Also a headcanon that Trish went to become a model after Vent Oreo. She wasn't really interested in her family business.**

 **Ignore Ruby's weird antics, it's just temporary puppy love. She is still a kid after all.**


	28. Simple ripple

**Disclaimer: Please stop.**

"You?? Liking a guy?? My wittle sister is growing up!" the blonde girl crushed her sister in a tigh embrace.

"Yang noooOOOoo, it's more of a first sight attraction! Not anything serious!" Ruby squirmed.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, I tried and trust me, I failed..."

"Does that mean you still-"

"Shushushush!"

"JoJo. I'm pretty sure I am speaking for all of us when I ask how does the ripple work." Weiss asked, causing everyone to focus on the upcoming conversation.

"Huh. Now that I think of it, it was totally weird. It melts undead but how does it work?" Ren placed his palm on his chin.

"Hmm... Just let me check if I ca-" Joseph, and to an extent, everyone, blinked

"Perfect! I'm speaking like a Brit!"

"Speaking like a wha-"

"Somebody give me a glass of water."

"What? Don't be lazy and get your own." Weiss folded her arms.

"I'm not thirsty, I'll show a demonstration." he pleaded rather uncharacteristically polite.

"I got it!" Jaune got up and return with a glass full of water.

"Okay to start everything off, I just wanna say that only 1 in a thousand people can conduct the ripple, I was born with it while grunkle Speedwagon told me that my grandfather wasn't and had to be punched in the gut."

"Wha-" the heiress was cut off however.

"But. Like I said it takes a unique person to be able to use this power. My grunkle Speedwagon got punched in the gut too but he was not cut out for it." Joseph finished.

"I do a little breathing, as I borrow some of the sun's energy like this... Koooooooh!" he then turned the liquid upside down without the water falling off.

Everyone looked at it with awe.

He then drank it.

Setting the glass down, he continued "Hamon is also very useful utility tool like allowing me to walk on water's surface and make things incredibly durable."

The teams were listening intently, taking in every information as they can.

"And lastly, the ripple slows down aging."

"How?" He heard Pyrrha ask.

"I don't know, it just works... Lisa Lisa, my... Mom... Was 50 years old yet she looks like she's 30 or something." he had trouble pronouncing the mom part.

"Teach me!" Yang suddenly stood up eagerly.

"Oh, of course m'lady."

She sat down with a satisfied smile on her face. She honestly thought she would have to convince him. "That was easier than I thought." she mused.

"Uhhh, one more thing, Joseph... What about your hidden abilities? Like that purple vine that can tamper with technology." Jaune asked.

"Oh... That... I don't know it just manifested out of nowhere, maybe it's my semblance?" he shrugged.

"What about your mood swings?" Blake asked.

"M-Mood swings?"

"Yeah... Your first night here you tried to play tag with me, the next morning you were a scowling silent type that likes smoking, upon reaching us to fight the Deathstalker and the Nevermore, you were an ambitious, soft spoken guy, then after returning from the brink of death you were incredibly pissed off, after that you were willing to fight for someone you don't know with a weird voice, you even have that weird voice now..." Blake explained.

"My apologies, Blake. I'm not sure about it. Really. And that scares me." he whispered rather seriously.

 **Giorno's POV**

After getting Abbacchio to wake up, they somehow managed to use Moody Blues to watch their adventures. Giorno had to punch him in the face though to rewrite his ability so that everyone can view the memories.

"Ah man, I almost died that time." Mista chuckled as he pointed at his body when they were facing Cioccolata.

 _"Know your place worm! An inhuman monster like you... Doesn't deserve any mercy at all!" Giorno yelled._

 _"V-VAFFANCULO!!!"_

 _"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA-"_

The crew then cheered and yelled.

 _"-MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA"_

 _Pieces of the mad surgeon's flesh started falling apart_ and the cheers died down.

 _"WRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"_

"Pfft, what the hell was that? Giorno?" Abbacchio snorted.

"I was lost at the heat of the moment." Giorno smirked.

 _"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA"_

"Umm, how long did you kept punching him?" Narancia scratched his head. (I almost typed 'her', damn what a strong trap)

 _"MUDA!" and so that final punch sent that motherfucker flying to a trash compactor._

"BELLISSIMO!" Bruno yelled, drunk out of his mind.

"DI MOLTO!"

The crew cheered.

"My, that's a record!" Trish excitedly exclaimed.

 **Back to Remnant**

 _-later that afternoon-_

JoJo, Ren and Jaune were walking around the town.

"Huh." Joseph scratched his head after seeing a rather familiar face on one of

"Hey, who the hell is Roman Torchwick?" he asked looking at some sort of poster.

"Huh? You don't know? He's like... A wanted criminal at large, dude." Ren said.

"Yes. You and Ruby faced that guy, she told me about it." Jaune adds.

"Oh! That odd looking guy. Ha! I whipped his ass with my belt."

The two guys looked at each other. "Umm.. You look odd yourself, JoJo."

"It's my style! Stop wrecking my self esteem!"

 **I'm sorry lolrus555 if you are reading this for ripping off your idea that Yang wants to learn the ripple! I just love that part of your story so much and I can't resist.**


	29. Feel the beat of my hamon (heart)

**Disclaimer: If I own them then this is canon.**

 **Which is a bad thing.**

'Oh great, my noble self agreed to teach Yang about the ripple. Argh, why am I so nice?' Joseph facepalmed as he hide from Yang around the corner.

"Hey, Blake, have you seen JoJo? He is not in his room..."

"Oh, well, I didn't see him but I'll help you find him."

"Great! Let's go!"

He sighed in relief after the footsteps fade away.

'Now to formulate my brilliant plan.

 _-Four days later of avoiding Yang-_

Joseph got in to the habit of not showing up at class and returning very late to his room as his strategy.

"11:46 pm. Wew, now I'm home free." he said as he walked the hallway.

He stopped walking after he saw Yang sleeping outside his door.

'Oh my God! What is she-'

"Ughh."

He can't believe she waited for him.

"Well I can't exactly leave you here..." Joseph sighed and walked towards the sleeping girl. 'She looks rather peaceful...' he picked her up bridal style but a fist collided to his face.

"GAGH!"

"Aha!" Yang, suddenly wide awake flipped Joseph on his back and pinned him to the ground.

"You promised to teach me, Joestar! Why the hell are you avoiding me, eh?" her eyes glowed red.

"Gahh! I'm sorry! Let me go!"

Doors opened and other students peeked at the ruckus.

Whispers commenced.

"Hey, I knew they were dating!"

"You owe me 5-"

"SHUT UP! Mind your own business!" the two angrily yelled. Causing the eavesdropping pansies to shut their doors in fear.

Star Platinum hoisted Yang by her shirt.

"Hey what the-"

Opened the door and tossed her to the bed before disappearing.

Joseph stood up and dusted himself.

"Good grief, you're being difficult." he said as he entered and closed the door.

"Me?? You promised to teach me hamon yet you avoided me like the plague!" she exclaimed angrily.

"SHUT UP! SCREAMING GIRLS ANNOY ME!"

"Make me, you moron! I fucking dare you!"

Stubborn as hell, Joseph sighed, knowing that arguing with this iron willed blondie would make more noise, he sat down beside her.

"Look. How about this... Every after class, meet me at the damn rooftop. Sounds good?" he folded his arms.

"Oh, if you tried hiding from me, I will thrash your room." she said angrily.

"Ah fine. We'll start tomorrow, now get out of my bed."

It took Yang a few seconds to realize that she was in the room of the guy she likes at 12 am midnight, wearing nothing but her pajamas. She blushed furiously before pouting.

She shoved him away before stomping to the door.

"Oi, blondie."

"What?!"

"What's in it for me?" Joseph asked, making himself comfortable.

This caused her to go even more redder.

"I-I'll think about it!"

She opened the door and was ready to slam it until...

"Oi."

"What now?!"

"... Goodnight."

"O-Oh... Yeah."

slam*

"Damnit! You didn't have to slam the door, woman!" she heard him scream from the other side of the door.

Joseph sighed as Star Platinum appeared on the foot of the bed sitting, looking at him innocently.

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ora."

"You do know I still can't understand you, right?"

Star Platinum rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you're right, I shouldn't have asked 'what' then if I don't understand you."

 **Jotaro's POV**

"That mist thing that entered young gramps' body?" Jotaro folded his arms.

"Yes, precisely. I thought it was somehow a part of DIO crawling to Young Mr. Joestar's body."

Polnareff just listened because he only had a vague idea of what is going on.

"Good grief, didn't the old man himself said we shouldn't worry about it, Kakyoin?" the man tugged his cap.

"I know, but still... Maybe it might end up worse for that version of Mr. Joestar..."

 **Back to Remnant.**

"Gahh, it ends up worse than what I expected!" Joseph complained when he remembered he was supposed to meet his new student at the rooftop.

'Let me see...'

"Kooooh!"

'Yes, I can use it right now.'

Climbing up the stairs and opening the door, he saw her shadowboxing as a warm up.

"Hi, handsome! I'm actually surprised you came."

"Err, phrasing... And by the way you don't have to do that punching stuff."

Yang stretch her arms in to the air and lets out a yell of excitement.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll ace it."

Joseph's eye twitched, this girl is so annoyingly cocky, is that how he make others feel? If so then he should be the only one allowed to annoy others.

"Okay, the first thing you need to do is breathe."

"I can do tha-"

"Shush up. This is a different kind of breathing, dummy." he said as he did a pose.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The blonde watched in awe as she saw yellow electricity course through the muscular man's body.

She closed her eyes as she started breathing the same way he does.

Joseph opened his eyes. "Great, now keep doing that." he sat on the floor and started playing with his scroll.

 _"F-MEGA!"_

Yang opened her eyes and asked. "Is that it?"

 _"Serect yur kur."_

"Well, we have to see if you are worthy enough to wield the magnificent power first!" Joseph said irritably as he serects his kur.

"Fine!" she stubbornly started breathing heavily in annoyance.

"Calm down, geez. You're making it harder for yourself." Joseph said as he weave through the other racers.

"Do you wanna know how hard my fist can land on your pretty face?" she asked rather monotonously.

He smirked and said "Do you wanna know how hard your pretty face make me?"

And with that, her brain short circuits as she ran out of there screaming in anger and embarrassment.

Joseph smiled as he focused his attention back on his game.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he exclaimed as his kur crashed.

To be continued

 **OH! THAT'S A (basebol) CHAPTUR. JoJo Engrish is Sekai ichi, you can't change my mind.**


	30. Uncle keeps trolling nephew

**Disclaimer: siiiiiigh**

"Gaaah! Damn it!" Joseph finished 8th once again. He decided to call it a day and head back.

"JoJo!"

Turning around to face the source of the voice, he was greeted by Pyrrha.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Say, can I ask you a question?" the redhead started.

'Please don't ask me to teach you, please don't ask me to teach you...'

"S-Sure." he sweatdropped.

"Great, umm you see, Jaune has been acting a little bit evasive than usual." she started causing the Joestar to sigh in relief.

"Huh? But wasn't he always all shy and stuff?"

"Yes, but he's a bit more distant in the past days. Can I ask for a favor and-"

"Don't worry, Pyrrha. You're my friend and he's my friend, I won't let the both of you down."

The warrior sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Joseph. I knew I can count on you."

"Sure, anything for you and your Prince Charming~" he teased.

"W-What?? Where did you get that idea??"

"Oh, Pyrrha. You should've known by now that I am good at reading people, now run along now. This JoJo has got this covered." he smiled.

She took a deep breath and nodded before walking away.

 _Meanwhile in Jotaro's world_

"Look Kakyoin, I'll just warp and write the solution to your mind." Jotaro folded his arms.

"You can do that?" Polnareff asked.

"I brought the person you are after, in this room and we punched him to space. And you're still asking if I can do that?" the man in black asked.

"Oh. Right. Geez no need to be an ass about it." the frenchman pouted.

"Yes, please do." Kakyoin said.

"Good grief, if it helps you sleep at night... Star Platinum..." the stand appeared ready to punch Kakyoin in the face.

"Woah woah, what gives?" the japanese boy asked in panic.

"Star Platinum Over Heaven can only rewrite with his fists. Don't worry, it won't hurt."

 _Flashback_

"Heaven's Do-OOAAAGGHH!" The mangaka shrieked as Star Platinum Over Heaven punched him in the face.

"Good grief. You said it yourself that my stand is more powerful than yours and you still tried to trick me. Are you an idiot?" Jotaro huffed.

 _Flashback ends_

Kakyoin gulped, he remembered how painful those punches are when he fought Jotaro back then when he was still on DIO's side. And judging by Star Platinum Over Heaven's smile as he reared his fist back, this would be anything but painless.

 **Back to Remnant**

'Okay, Pyrrha told me that Jaune was hanging out with that Cardin asshole for the past few days.'

Joseph mused while playing with the Super Aja.

"Arghh! A stake out is too much hassle and troublesome!" he whined as he childishly kicked his cabinet.

"Maybe we can help you." he heard a voice said.

He suddenly puts the Aja in his pocket and turned to see his "uncle" and a weird humanoid gold thing that was floating behind him.

"You!" he pointed accussingly.

Giorno puts his hands up submissively

"I'm not here to fight, Joseph."

"No! You pissed me off and I promised myself to beat the answers out of you!" the taller Joestar declared.

"Why you- should I erase him from existance, master?" Giorno shook his head.

"No, I'll try to reason with hi-"

Joseph threw a kick but GEROH blocked it.

"Okay fine. If that's what you want. GEROH, I'll use as minimal force as possible." Giorno declared.

"Ha? Are you underestimating me you little shi-"

"But umm, let's fight somewhere more spacey. It'll be a good family bonding." the blonde boy remarked, as he looked around Joseph's messy room.

GEROH slapped Joseph and they were teleported to some sort of field in the outskirts of Vale and a beautiful sunset.

"What the- how..."

"Ready when you are, Joseph."

"Oh you cocky little shit..." JoJo scowled as GioGio did his signature pose.

 **Oh boy.**


	31. FIGHTING GOLD

**Warning: Fight scene up ahead.**

 **Cringe at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything bla bla bla support the official release.**

 **3rd person POV**

Joseph stretched his arms and warmed up. But in his mind he is trying to figure out what options he currently have.

GEROH can read his mind, and to some extent, Giorno also can. But he decided to play along since even though he fought his way up the ranks of Passione and to survive, he can't help but enjoy the thrill of a fight. And besides, he can just undo everything if he went too far. He tilted his head in anticipation after he found out that Joseph had the ability of multiple stands.

"Aja Overdrive!" Joseph fished the stone out of his pocket, the sun reflected and lets out a huge sunlight laser aimed at Giorno.

"Oh shit." Giorno said as he dodged. He knew he wouldn't be harmed but he pretends he is going to be, because where is the fun in that? Mista is right in a sense.

He looked at the damage it caused. Then he turned to face Joseph but only to find out he is not there anymore.

"Woah, what the-"

Suddenly Joseph manifested from behind him from a string(ehem Jolyne)

"I made my body super thin by turning it to a string and snuck up to you!" Joseph jumped as his finger string ties around to Giorno's neck.

"Shit." Giorno used his stand to cut it off.

"MUDA!"

"Useless? Look again!" Joseph smirked as he revealed that he applied the faux broken rope trick and pulled it, strangling Giorno.

GEROH suddenly made Giorno's neck a zipper that decapitates him.

Causing Joseph to recoil in shock. "Holy shiiiiit!"

Giorno's headless body picked up his head and said "Relax, I just copied my friend's stand ability. Sticky Fingers." l

"Stand?? Sticky Fingers?? Are you a wanker?"

"Huh?? NO! I don't do that... Often... What I meant was, he named his stand Sticky Fingers." Giorno said as he reconnected his head to his body.

Joseph raised an eyebrow and asked "So... He likes masturbating?"

The blonde boy laughed.

'A distraction! Perfect!' Joseph turned his elbow to a thread so he can make a makeshift Zoom Punch by stretching his arm with a string.

"Take this! White Silk Zoom Punch!"

BAM*

Giorno blocked the attack with his forearms.

Joseph's extended hand grabbed Gio's forearms and pulled him but GEROH appeared and kicked Joseph in the gut and punched his face.

"MUDA!"

"BWAAAGHH!!" Joseph stumbled on the grassy field.

His head felt heavy and that he feel like his life flashed before his eyes.

'This guy is bad news! I can't let him hit me like that!' he thought as he felt disoriented.

"I'm going to put a hole in your face, like that stupid hairdo of yours with my fists!" Joseph taunts.

"Excuse you, but my hair obviously puts yours to shame." Giorno retorted as he dusted himself off.

"WHAAAAT?!" Joseph was engulfed with a pink aura before running towards Giorno.

"Look on the bright side!" Giorno quipped as he used GEROH to make a makeshift flashbang with his hand, hoping to blind Joseph.

"You've got a cool unc-" he was stopped as Joseph grabbed his collar and headbutted him. Causing his nose to bleed. 'Shit, it's like he was blinded by rage...'

GEROH shoved Joseph away as Joseph shredded Giorno's collar.

The blonde Joestar rubbed his nose. He then commanded GEROH to turn Joseph's metal arm in to a poison dart frog, but for some reason it won't work.

"What?? But I rewrote it..." GEROH exclaimed, confused.

"I'm too angry to fucking care!" Joseph yelled as he used his restoration powers to drag Giorno to him by the broken cloth in his hands.

Fiiiix*

The blonde boy felt himself being dragged by the collar to Joseph.

"Huh. That's odd." he braced himself as Joseph's metal hand collided to his stomach, sending him flying.

Gio landed on his feet, quite amused.

"You're quite good, Joseph Joestar."

"You're not bad yourself, Gino Giovanni."

"Gino Gio- my name is Giorno Giovanna!" the blonde boy said, mildly annoyed.

'Huh. I'm feeling a little edgy... That means... I can summon...'

"STAR PLATINUM!" the huge purple ghost guy appeared and tried to punch Giorno "ORA!" catching the boy in surprise.

"So you're a stand user too..." Giorno dodged the downward punch Star Platinum sent by sidestepping.

"Stand user? Good grief, I don't have a masturbating addiction, you creep." Joseph sighed.

"RAAAAGH!" Star Platinum turned to punch him but-

"MUDA!" Gold Experience ROH's fist blocked it.

"Joseph, stand users isn't a term for someone who likes to touch themselves more than they should." Giorno said.

"Well it's only a matter of time before I touch you!" Joseph said as he yelled "Time stop!"

And so Giorno was frozen with a disturbed "wtf" expression on his face.

"ORA!" Star Platinum tried to punch the blonde boy but GEROH caught his fist.

"You might wanna rephrase that, creep." the sentient stand snarked.

"B-Bastard..." Joseph stared in awe as he watched his opponent's spirit move in stopped time.

Time resumes.

"ORAORA!"

"MUDAMUDA!"

Giorno grabbed his own collar and did his iconic pose while Joseph puts a hand on his face and did a pose too.

The two stands punched each other's fists in high speeds with smiles in their faces.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

"S-So we just pose here until one of us wins?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Giorno shrugged.

The golden stand landed a blow to Star Platinum's chest that caused Joseph to be knocked back as well.

"W-What?? I felt it too??" Joseph gasped.

"I'll explain what stands are after this fight, okay?" his younger uncle said patiently.

Star Platinum banished and Joseph is feeling self righteous.

'Ahh yes, I can feel that powerful ripple again.' he smiled as he stomped to the ground.

"SENDO HAMON OVERDRIVE!"

Giorno's eyes widened as he was blown away by a geyser of ripple energy.

"Shit!" he cussed as he landed on his back.

Gio's ground then turned to a tree and hoisted him up. Joseph stopped running towards him.

"You have that ability too?"

Reading his mind, Giorno nodded.

"This is the ability of my Gold Experience, as far as I know you also have the ability to turn things to living beings. Let me tell you a secre-"

Joseph tried to kick the trunk only to fell a sharp stinging pain to his side.

"Huh. You see all the creations you make reflects the damage back to the attacker." Gio said as he fished a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat off his face.

"V-Very... Good to know..." the tall JoJo replied with difficulty while holding his side.

"Kooooooh!" he nullified the pain using the ripple and channeled it to the soles of his feet and started to run up the tree "Don't think that'll make you safe however!"

Giorno then jumped off the tree and landed to the ground.

To which his nephew also jumped from the tree.

"Heart of a gentleman, burning of a sir!"

"Gold Experience Requiem Over Heaven!"

The blonde boy summoned his stand.

"Heat of a knight! Sunlight yellow..." GioGio braced himself as JoJo clenched his fists.

"... Super Aja Overdrive!" Joseph thrusted his hand and revealed that he was holding the stone.

"That's bull-"

FWOOOM*

A huge beam of sunlight laser fired and left a huge ass fucking crater on the ground.

"I got him!" Joseph exclaimed.

But as soon as the smoke cleared, Giorno wasn't there.

"D-Did I went too overboard?" he nervously ran towards the crater.

"I don't think so..." he heard his voice from behind.

Turning around, he asked. "How..."

"I skipped time in the last second." Giorno said as a matter of fact and puts his hands on his hips.

GEROH then punched Joseph in the face and forced him to surrender. Also healed all his injuries.

"Now are you ready to talk like a normal person, Joseph?" the stand sarcastically quipped.

 **Hax Joseph vs an even more hax Giorno.** **I used the J Stars' variation of sendo hamon overdrive but instead of punching the ground, I just made Joseph stomp his foot really really hard.** **Also since I figured that GER is very sassy, specially the "You'll never reach the truth" part, I made it a very comically serious character which annoy it's user to no end.**

 **Also, I had a very fun chat with someone and said that Josuke can shrug off anything just by being too pissed off like when he no sell'd Heaven's Door. Here I made Josukeph shrug off reality warping powers just because he is too angry to care.**

 **Lastly, I made Joseph fight Giorno just so I can name this chapter "Fighting Gold"**

 **Y** **eah, I'm that petty.**


	32. Blackmail

**Disclaimer: Joseph and Giorno's interaction in EoH makes me laugh.**

After warping back to Joseph's room

"Look... I'm from the future... 2001 to be precise." Giorno said.

"What?? Then how are you my Uncle?" the muscular man exclaimed.

"Ehem." the sentient stand cleared it's throat.

"Oh right. Joseph this will be quick." Gio scratched his ear.

"What's going to be qui- *smack* OW!"

He rubbed his face after recieving a back hand from the gold humanoid asshole.

"So do you know what you need to know?" the blonde boy said as he crossed his legs.

"Yeah... Apparently you have two dads, one is a goddamn vampire and one is my grandfather... They banged a Japanese woman and you were born..." Joseph then held his head in confusion.

"Hey, are you okay?" the blonde boy asked in concern.

"Yeah... It's just... Alot to take in."

"So, what do you need help with?" Giorno crossed his arms smiling.

"I need help getting back home." JoJo said.

"I'd help but... My ability to rewrite reality and surf dimension is limited to myself only." the italian boy muttered.

"Well that's a bummer." Joseph said ss he tried to think.

"Maybe punch a portal for me?"

"Sorry, Joseph, but it doesn't work that way." the sentient stand said, crossing it's arms.

"Fuck!"

"Well, but that doesn't mean you should stop trying." the Italian boy replied.

"Oh fine, promise you'll help your cool old nephew will ya?" the tall Joestar said.

"GEROH found someting strange about you, Joseph." Giorno started.

"Whaaat?"

"You have the stand ability of 5 people..."

"HUH?? I told you I'm not a wanke-"

"GEROH, fill him with knowledge."

"Yes, sir!"

smack*

 **Jotaro's POV**

"So that mist... It's... It's..." Kakyoin stuttered.

"Hm?"

"The Joestar birthmark manifested in to a mist and entered his body from Heaven Ascension DIO's. Which is technically Jonathan's..."

Jotaro and Polnareff looked at each other then back to the redhead.

"So..?"

"I think that it was some of his powers entered him, specifically the might of the Joestars. DIO was planning on possessing young Mr. Joestar since he knew he was about to lose against Jotaro." Kakyoin sweat dropped.

"This is bad. Do you know what realm you dropped him at?" Polnareff asked.

"Beats me." Jotaro shrugged.

"Should we look for him?" the frenchman asked.

"Good grief. It's going to be troublesome to have another Heavenly Asshole DIO running around the multiverse."

"But seeing that there are countless multiverses, it might take a while..." the japanese student adds.

"Adventure!" Polnareff jumped.

 **Back to Remnant**

"So wake me up! Before you go go! Don't leave me hanging on like a yoyo~!"

Giorno, Joseph and even GEROH bobbed their head to Wham's music.

"Man, I can't believe there are bands named after the Pillar Men in the future!" JoJo exclaimed as he enjoyed the future's music.

"It's not the perfume that you wear, not the ribbons on your hair~"

"Man, even that bastard Kars had a good rockin' band named after him too!"

"Oh boy, you should listen to this." Giorno said as he used his ability to add another song to JoJo's scroll.

"BACK IN BLACK! I HIT THE SACK! BET YOU KNOW, I'M GLAD TO BE BACK~"

"It fits Esidisi too since he is literally hot blooded." GEROH quipped as all of them laugh.

"It was fun hanging out with you Joseph." Giorno said with a sincere smile.

"I know right? It feels like we are brothers instead of uncle and nephew." he said as he browsed through the new songs Giorno added to his scroll.

"Master, I sense something isn't right back home." GEROH interrupted.

Apparently Giorno sensed it too.

"My drug senses are tingling. I gotta go, Joseph." the blonde boy said as he stood up and disappeared in a flash.

"Wait! Gaaaah-damnit. Atleast he could have given me one Santana song..." JoJo huffed.

'I wonder when will he be back.' it was a bittersweet thought. Joseph knew that even with reality bending powers, his cool uncle can't get him out of there. But he finds hope since there is still a chance for him to get back in other ways.

'So I have that vine thing is called Hermit Purple. String stuff is Stone Free and repair stuff is Crazy Diamond. Phew atleast I got Star Platinum's name right. I wonder if the others have humanoid forms too. And damnit I can't control them at will.'

Joseph took his book and a pen.

"Alright, now to find out what the hell Jaune's problem is..." Hermit Purple grabbed hold of his pen and started writing. 'This thing is psychic, it won't fail me.'

 **Meanwhile in Jotaroverse**

After getting back to Japan, Polnareff went sight seeing while Jotaro and Kakyoin went back to school, they plan to start their adventures when Joseph and Avdol, whom they contacted, arrive next week.

ring*

ring*

"Hello, may I ask who is on-"

"Kakyoin! Just the person I wanted to speak to."

"Mr. Avdol!"

"I have found out about the mist."

"Ahh, it's okay, Mr. Avdol, Jotaro already told me about it."

"My boy, you are taking my skills for granted."

"But-"

phone call ends*

"Oh."

 **Back to Remnant.**

"This... Can't be..." Joseph said as he crumpled the paper that reads.

"Jaune Arc is being blackmailed by Cardin Winchester."

"GRAAAAAGHH! CARDIN!" he tore his shirt off in anger.

"I'm going to have to knock you down a peg once more!" he declared.

 **Uhh, Giorno and Joseph will have some uncle and nephew fam moments like Josuke and Jotaro will so, bear with that please. Although Giorno is the mature one since Joseph is too Joseph.**


	33. Ogre street to Forever Fall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

JoJo woke up alittle lightheaded. 'Ahh, oh right, we're going on a school trip to collect sap today.'

Walking towards his cabinet, he saw a note.

 _"Sorry for the premature departure yesterday, or atleast it was yesterday in that place or something. But, I promise I'll find a way to bring you back to your own dimension. Don't know when, but don't lose hope. -Giorno Giovanna and Gold Experience Requiem Over Heaven"_

'Damn, his stand's name is unneccessarily long.'

He mused before going to the showers.

 **Meanwhile in Team JPNR's room**

"Huh? Ren? Where's Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she noticed the empty bed.

"Hmm, he said he had business with someone. But he was really evasive about it and was in a hurry..." the boy replied.

The redhead warrior stared at the window 'I'm starting to get more and more worried by the minute...'

 **Team RWBY's room**

"You ready for today, girls?" Ruby said as she jumped up and down of her bed.

"You seem very cheery today, what gives?" the heiress asked as she stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing. I just feel like today is going to be a great day. Yang, what are you doing?" she asked as she noticed her sister doing a pose and breathing very weirdly.

"I'll show him that I'm special!" the blonde said.

"Wow, you really fell for him hard." Blake smiled.

"What?? Don't get any ideas! I'm trying to prove that I can use the ripple too! Don't take it out of context, Blake." she said as she lost a little of her composure.

 _-one trip to the forest later-_

"Oh my God..." Joseph muttered when he saw the beautiful landscape that is the Forever Fall forest.

"Students, attention."

Glynda's voice snapped Joseph out of his trance of admiring the forest.

"Professor Peach requested that all of you are going to collect saps from trees deep in the forest, I am here in case danger occurs. This place is crawling with Grimms as you can imagine." she announced.

"Each of you gather one jar of sap. Stay close to your teams. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Proceed. Have fun."

And so Joseph followed Team RWBY and Team JNPR until he noticed that the warrior girl suddenly stayed behind.

He walked up to her and saw what caught her attention.

Jaune was being dragged around by Cardin and his lackies.

"Unforgivable!"

Pyrrha jumped at his voice.

"Don't worry about this, I'll take care of it, m'lady." he requested rather politely as he zoomed off.

"Okay..." was all she could reply.

As he run towards them he was blinded by a bright light that came from Jaune himself. But he continued running, nothing is gonna stop his crusade for good.

Except a tree.

BAM*

"What the- first some bright light and now this asshole is here?!" Cardin exclaimed as he stared at the Joestar on the ground.

"J-JoJo?" Jaune stuttered in surprise as the Joestar got up.

"That's right!" he boasted as he got up.

"Don't you have anything better to do??" one of his lackeys boasted.

"Ha! We outnumber you!" Cardin punched Jaune's gut and said "Watch as we beat the crap out of your weird friend too."

One of them attacked Joseph with a pocket knife but-

"Look at this idiot! He caught my blade barehanded!" the lackey exclaimed causing a gasp from everyone.

"Ha! I'll just pull my blade out and you'll be picking your fingers in the forest grounds!"

"I dare you to try, but as soon as you pull, my foot will hit your groin with the force of a sledgehammer. I'm willing to do this little transanction, are you?!" the brave Joestar exclaimed.

'What's with this guy?? He is fucking crazy!' Winchester thought.

"J-Joseph no, you don't have to-" Jaune was cut off however when the guy tried to pull his blade.

Joseph then delivered a kick to the groin that turned his deep voice to a falsetto and sent him flying.

"Let's see you try that shit on m- huh??" Cardin stopped himself as he saw an Ursa Major behind Joseph, too feral for it's own good.

Joseph saw it as an opening and kicked his face that also sent him flying.

"A-An Ursa!" one of the lackies screamed as the beast roar and swiped it's paws towards Joseph.

"JoJo!" Jaune screamed as he tried to tackle the huge man out of the way, only to be stopped dead in his tracks as he failed to make Joseph budge.

"Oof!" he goes as he hit his head on Joseph's abs.

The Ursa didn't make Joseph budge as well, the Joestar sent it away with a Scarlet Overdrive but it didn't quite finish the job.

"Get up Jaune, we are gonna take care of that bear." he said as he helped his blonde friend up.

"CARE BEARS!" one of the lackey screamed as the Team CRDL tried to flee.

"Huh, who knew they can't pick on someone their own size..." Jaune rubbed his head as he stared at the retreating group.

"Mate, that's more than everyone's size." Joseph exclaimed as his fists started glowing with the ripple.

 **Joseph the nosy bastard.**


	34. Pancakes

**Disclaimer: Stop.**

"Follow my lead, Jaune." his voice suddenly went gruff as the ripple died in his arms. He groaned but he knows he is getting used to the sudden change of powers and mood, he just hated it that it happens when he finally formed a plan with his previous ability.

"Right!" the blonde boy replied.

"Star Platinum!" his stand manifested and delivered a punch to the Ursa's stomach. Causing the monster to buckle over in pain.

"ORA!"

Jaune jumped at the sight of a tall, purple, half naked guy punching a Grimm.

"Woah my! What's THAT??"

"What did I just say?!"

Jaune gulped and changed his expression to a determined one before readying his weapon and charged to slice the vulnerable Ursa's face.

The Grimm roared in fury.

Star Platinum did the same.

"Jaune, this is Star Platinum." Joseph said casually as they stare at the screaming spirit warrior.

"Ohhh! I remember! He is your imaginary friend, right?"

The Ursa tried to swipe against Star Platinum to which it phased through, Star Platinum countered by grabbing it's head with both of it's hands.

Jaune then dashed forward and sliced the Ursa's torso thoroughly from it's stomach to it's back.

Joseph did a pose as time stopped.

"I'll send you flying!"

Star Platinum smiled at the statement as he hoisted the injured bear monster to the air and unloaded his fists.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAA!!!"

"Time resumes once again."

Jaune was about to finish the Ursa but to his shock, the creature was sent soaring high up with holes in it's body.

"W-What just happened?" the blonde knight asked.

"Oi, Jaune. Let's go and gather those sap before more of them show up." Joseph said as he walked deeper to the forest.

"Ahh yes..." he said as he caught up with him.

"JoJo."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for helping me back there. You're a good friend."

"Tch, not a problem."

thud*

The Ursa landed behind the walking friends, dead as fuck.

 _-later that day-_

Joseph felt incredibly annoyed when everyone took too long to gather saps. So he voluntarily agreed to help by using his ripple to gather sap worth both teams.

 _-even later that day-_

The Joestar found himself drooling at Ren's pancakes.

Okay let me rephrase that.

Joseph was enamored by the smell of the pancakes that Ren was preparing.

"Alright!" he exclaimed as he fucking tasted it.

"Mmm, this is delicious!" stuffing his mouth with more, he almost choked.

"Woah take it easy, big guy." Ren said as he passed him a glass of water.

"Hey guys have you seen Pyrrha and Jaune?" Nora piped in bouncing from her seat, incredibly hyper due to sugar rush? Idk.

"Huh, where are they?" Ren asked as he stared at the empty seats.

After gulping his water, Joseph put his finger out and said "They're just having a moment together."

The two looked at him with wide eyes.

"W- You perverts! Not like that! They're just having a one on one talk." the Joestar huffed at his now empty plate.

"Oh my gosh, they are... Dating?" Ren said as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Well, it's kinda obvious. You gotta be an idiot not to notice." Joseph replied.

"Hey! I take offense to that one! I'm an idiot yet I noticed!" Nora exclaimed, still bouncing on her seat.

"Oh... Sorry."

"Huh, I guess... I mean Pyrrha was always attentive to what Jaune was up to." Ren said.

"So... Can I have their pancakes?" Joseph asked nicely.

"Nope!"

"Aw come on! I saved you the trouble of sitting your ass out for hours to fill a jar with stupid tree goo!"

(0)*

After eating all of Jaune's pancakes without Ren's consent, Joseph snuck back to his room before the other boy noticed.

"WHAT THE-"

He heard Ren screamed from the other side of the door as he ran to his room.

"Hehe, run awaaaay."

Upon returning to his room, he stretched his arms and reached for his scroll.

"It's time for some good ol' 80s music."

He then heard voices coming from above. Smile crept to his face as he opened the window.

"Jaune and Pyrrha sitting on the edge of the rooftop! K-I-S-S-I-N- Oh my God it doesn't rhyme." he tried and failed causing the two to look at him in silence.

"Just keep your voice down! If I can hear it then everyone can!" he said as he shut his window even before the two could reply.

'This place is incredibly weird.' Joseph said as he changed to his pajamas.

"But... I do like my scroll."

click*

 _Holy Diver!_

To be continued

 **Sorry Jaune, Joseph stole the spotlight. I mean, I want Jaune to kill the bear but stealing the spotlight was somehow so Joseph cause you know, we are talking about a guy who tried to humiliate an Italian Salad just because he was getting more girls than him and tried to trip a being that just killed 20 nazi soldiers with a finger gun just because he chose to ignore him.** **He is an attention hoe.**


	35. Oh

**Thanks for the encouraging comments even though there is like... 8 of em? i don't know. If you love my fic then I love you, if you hate it then it's fine, I respect you, I'm aware that I can't please everybody (and I totally wasted your time ehehehe)**

 **Giorno's POV**

"Woaaah! These are cool, boss! I didn't know you like reading comics!" Narancia gushed as he went through Giorno's comics.

"Yeah I enjoyed them every once and awhile. But I'm giving them to my nephew." the don said.

"Nephew? You have a nephew? Hell, you have a sibling?" Mista said as he puts down his newspaper.

Giorno scratched his head, currently only the three of them are at the HQ right now since the others were running errands or managing turfs.

"Yeah, but he was from another realm, and he is older than me."

"An older nephew? What the hell? It must've felt really weird!" Narancia said as he started reading a World Breaker Hulk issue.

Meanwhile somewhere, Josuke felt weird.

"Yeah, but it feels more like we're brothers or cousins rather."

"Ha! You should introduce him to us sometimes!" Mista chuckled.

"I don't know if you're forgetful or stupid when I said that only my master can move through realms." GEROH appeared and folded it's arms.

"Jeez, why are you such an ass to me?" the marksman asked, alittle offended.

"... You called my ability boring."

"Sheesh, talk about petty." the man with the weird hat retorted.

"There you are again with the insults!" the sentient stand screamed.

 **Back to Remnant**

"Hmm, oh hi, Schnee baby. What's up?" Joseph said as he opened the door, greeting the unamused heiress.

"You know that 'Weiss' is just fine right? No need to call me those ridiculous names."

"What? Blake likes them."

"Last time I checked, I'm not her." Weiss said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Oh fine, sorry, sassy lady. So what's up?"

"It's Yang. Ever since she started getting interested about the ripple, she won't stop with the ridiculously loud breathing! It's preventing me from having a good night's sleep." the heiress groggily said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, Ruby said you snore loudly yourself, so what gives you the right to complain?" Joseph teased.

"I... Well it's not under my control!" she fumed, embarrassed.

She sighed then continued "We tried telling her that maybe she wasn't cut out for it but as you can imagine, she won't listen... Maybe you can snap her out of it. You are a ripple user after all." she rubbed her eyes.

"Eh. Sure, I'll tell her if I have the time." Joseph smiled.

"Thanks JoJo. Goodnight." the girl yawned as she returned to her room.

"Night!" he replied as he closed his door.

 _-the next day-_

Joseph woke up and saw a gold figure sitting on his desk.

"Nipote, you're awake." Giorno said as GEROH gave him a shoulder massage.

"Nipote?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Nephew. It means nephew."

"Oh. What's up, unc?" he said as he sat up excitedly.

"Well, I brought you presents." he said as he pointed to the new superhero comics that was placed on top of Joseph's drawer.

"Oh my God!" he stood up and exclaimed as he gushed at the fucking comics.

"My! The last time I read comics was back when I was 12 in 1932 when those lunatics hijacked my Grunkle Speedwagon's plane!"

"Christ, so that means, you're... 81 in the present."

"Whaaaat? I have a 15 year old uncle as a senior citizen?"

"Huh, I guess your Padre screwed your bloodline big time, master." GEROH stated.

"Hmm, you could say that."

Suddenly Ruby busted through the door excitedly.

"Joseph it's time for cla-" she stopped mid sentence.

"Owww, Ruby my head hurts I can't go to class!" Joseph feigned being sick to skip class so he can spend the morning reading these cool ass comics and chat with his uncle from another realm.

"Ciao, signorina Ruby." Giorno smiled brightly.

"S-Signo-" Ruby was speechless, her crush is here for some reason.

"Okay, Joseph! I'll tell Mr. Port that you aren't feeling well bye!" she said rather quickly before leaving in a hurry.

Joseph shrugged "Huh. Maybe she is not feeling well herself."

"She likes master, I knew it." GEROH boasted rather proudly.

"Well I'm not saying I don't like her myself, I just not like-like her." Giorno said.

"Fwaaaaa! It would be weird to have Ruby as my aunt!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Were you even listening?" the blonde Joestar sighed.

"I ship it." his stand said rather monotonously.

"Kwooooah! These comics are amazing!" Joseph exclaimed once more.

"So you figured out your problem the other day?" Giorno said as he looked at his nails.

"Yeah it turns out my friend is being blackmailed by a bunch of shmucks. Helped him out and kicked ass." the muscular Joestar replied.

"Oh that reminds me, Giorno." he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you like... Punch me with the knowledge of how to help others unlock the ripple?"

 **Meanwhile... Somewhere in Remnant.**

"Woah! Look at that!" a miner pointed a huge space rock.

"It's a... Meteorite." his colleague said as he examined it.

"It kinda looks like a sculpture though."

They noticed that it looks like a man with wings and blades in his arms.

"Man, this could cost a fortune!" but as soon as he touched it... He was sucked in.

"GWAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!"

"HEY WHAT HAPPE- AGHHHH!" but it was too late, he was sucked in as well...

 **Jotaro's POV**

"What the..." was his reaction when he found out he can't take the rest of the crusaders with him to other dimensions.

"Aww man, and I was so excited because I thought we are gonna have another adventure!" Polnareff pouted.

"Hmmm... I think it really is impossible to bring other people with you, Jotaro." his grandfather concluded.

"Tch. Good grief. I don't even know where to start."

"BUT! That's where I come in!" Joseph smiled as he searched for their TV.

"What are you thinking, Mr. Joestar?" Kakyoin asked.

"Maybe I can determine what dimension it was by using the method we already used." Joseph said as he summoned Hermit Purple.

"Give me a freaking break, I have to hold your hand again like you're some senile old geezer."

"Well, I mean he is.."

"I'm not, Polnareff!"

 **Back to Joseph's POV**

"So I just punch someone under their solar plexus with my pinky out... And it should probably activate their hidden potential." Joseph said as he rubbed his cheek that had been punched and stared at Giorno and GEROH.

'Man, does he really have to punch things to rewrite them?'

"Oh, no. Don't try it on me cause I'm pretty sure I'm part vampire." Giorno chuckled.

"Don't worry, master. It's not like he can get pass my defense."

"Relax, you two. I'm just gonna use it on my friend since she is being incredibly persistent about it." he replied.

"Which, reminds me." he looked at the clock, it's afternoon.

"Class is over and I wanna introduce you to them!" Joseph smiled.

Giorno pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "I swear, if you only do so to tease me and Ruby, I will throw you off the balcony."

"Awww!" both Joseph and Giorno's stand groaned.

As they walked towards Team JPNR's room, Joseph then asked. "Say, can you also make my singing really good?"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't fit when a guy as attractive as me can't sing."

Giorno laughed.

"Trust me, girls faun over me too and I can't sing for crap." he said as he remembered the Passione crew's reaction when Trish handed him the mic.

"Yeah but still... Feel like I can use it sometime in the future." Joseph said.

"He is right, master."

"Awww! why are you so nice to me, GEROH?" the taller Joestar smiled.

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea. I just wanna punch you again."

"Oh."

They reached the door and knocked.

They were greeted by Nora.

"Hey JoJo! And hello~ there!" she greeted, causing Giorno to gulp.

"Hey Nora. Say, where's the rest of your team?" Joseph said as he noticed that only Nora was in the room.

"Oh, they said they are gonna do some window shopping with team RWBY, probably somewhere in downtown." she shrugged, still staring at Giorno, making him uncomfortable.

"Ahh sucks. Anyways, meet my uncle. Gino-"

"It's Giorno Giovanna, COUSIN." he said as he elbowed Joseph's side.

"Ow! Wha-"

Suddenly Giorno paused time. But since Joseph can use Star Platinum, he can move as well.

"Do you REALLY wanna cause some unneccessary attention by saying you have an uncle that is three years younger than you?" Giorno frowns.

"Ohh, right. It will suck having to explain that."

"And seriously? You still don't know what my name is?" the blonde boy asked, incredibly annoyed.

"I know, it's just too foreign to pronounce okay? WAIT you already told Ruby and Jaune that you are my fucking uncle!"

"Well just say that it was a mistake and I'm actually your cousin, case closed."

And so time resumes and after introducing Gio to Nora, the blonde mafioso decided that he needs to get back home.

"When will you be back though?" Joseph said as they walk away from Team JNPR's room.

"Hmm..."

"Master, I have an idea." GEROH said.

"Oh? Let me hear it."

GEROH then snatched Joseph's scroll and Giorno's phone and punched them.

"MUDA MUDA!!"

"My scroll!" JoJo cried.

"Umm, what did you just do?"

"I gave both of your gadgets the ability to communicate between realms." the stand said.

"Oh."

 **Drinking game: Take a shot everytime someone says 'Oh'**

 **To be honest, I don't really have a direction with the plot, I just woke up (feeling so horny) with a fresh new idea in my head and just went along with it.**

 **As a goddamn accountant, I can honestly say that writing letters is less stressful than listing down a company's expenses.**

 **Once again, thank you. :**


	36. Goodbye and Hello

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aaaaaa**

 **Hey An Indulgent Fellow! Thanks for the comment, it made me sit through and think, buuuut to answer your question, those nonsensical cross dimension adventures are a build up to one spoiler spoiler spoiler.**

 **hehe.**

"Arrivederci." Giorno smiled.

"Yeah! Take care you little bastard!" Joseph said as he waved and smiled.

"Hey, watch your mouth, I'm literally a bastard."

Giorno said that he is planning to take his war against drugs in other countries neighboring Italy because they kept pushing towards his territory.

"I won't be back for awhile."

"I know! Just make sure you don't forget about me."

"We won't forget about you, even if we tried." GEROH reassured him.

And so he's gone.

Joseph then decided he'll find the rest of the gang.

Besides from a few walks, he wasn't really familiar with Vale, but living in the streets of New York made him incredibly smart, a city boy not to be underestimated.

"Arghh, as much as I want to convince myself how awesome I am, I don't know where to fucking start searching." groaned the Joestar.

"Why yes I'm from Atlas!" he heard a female voice as he passed by a delinquent who clearly likes the oblivious girl he was talking to.

"Jeez, what a creep." the Joestar rolled his eyes and opted to ignore it. Eavesdropping is for pansies after all.

But then suddenly.

BAM*

Joseph jumped at the sight of the man zooming past him.

"HOLY MOTHERFU-" he stared at the petite girl with her fist out.

He then yelled "GET WRECKED, MATE!" at the direction of where the arrogant looking delinquent went flying.

"Oh my God this town is crazy and bizarre..." he mused before patting the girl's shoulder as he walked by.

"Good job!" he said as he continued his way.

But then the girl appeared in front of him. "Thank you! My name's Penny!" she said rather excitedly.

"Umm.. Okay Penny, that's nice to know, but err excuse me I'm trying to find my friends." Joseph said rather nicely.

"Friends?" she gasped "Can I be your friend too?"

"Sure! Just don't punch me hard enough to break the sound barrier." JoJo chuckled.

"Great! So what's your name, tall, buff stranger?"

And with that...

pose*

 _"Joestar, Joseph Joestar. Please call me JoJo instead."_

"Okay, JoJo!" she said as she tried copying Joseph's pose.

'Huh, someone who didn't think I'm crazy after witnessing my pose, we're gonna get along well.' he smiled.

"Add more poise to it, like this." Joseph said as he arched his back more and closed his eyes.

"You look majestic! Lemme try."

"Haha! That was good but you need alot more practice if you want to get on my level of fabulousness."

And so that's how Joseph made a new friend.

 _-sometime later-_

"Hey, it's that Joseph guy!"

Joseph perked up at the sound of his name being called.

Turning around, he saw the Team CRDL walking towards him.

"Let's get e-"

"Stop." Cardin said as he grabbed his lackey's shirt before he could charge.

"I won't let you lay a hand on that man."

"Hmm?"

"Are those the friends you are talking about, JoJo?" the petite girl asked innocently.

"Surely, that kick from a man of your size could have done more damage. Why did you held back?" Cardin asked.

"Yes, I could have kicked you so hard that your crew cut would end up inside of your skull. But... I'm not there to fight you, I am there to stand up for my friend."

Those words left Cardin speechless.

Joseph turned his back as he continued walking.

Penny looked at the team before running to catch up to JoJo.

"Oh hey, there they are!" Joseph said as he noticed the four girls.

"Ahh are they your friends?" Penny asked, eager to meet more friends.

"Yeah."

"Oh, JoJo!" Ruby noticed them and soon enough the four walked towards them.

"I thought you aren't feeling well today."

"Nah, I just skipped class to read comics Giorno brought me." Ruby smiled shyly at the mention of the blonde don.

"Giorno? Who's that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh shit."

"Huh? Are you hiding something, JoJo?" Blake asked.

"No, geez, it's just... It's a pain to explain."

"Haha! Nice rhyme!" Penny exclaimed, causing the 4 to look at her.

"Oh, umm... Her name's Penny. I met her when she punched a guy so hard it broke the freaking sound barrier, and unlike EVERYONE else, she appreciates my poses." Joseph said.

"Salutations!" Penny greeted them. The girls smiled at her.

Joseph then cleared his throat.

"Okay so, the kiddy looking one is Ruby..."

"Hey!"

"The uptight prestigious chick is Weiss..."

"Excuse me?!"

"The gloomy emo with the cute bowy bow is Blake."

"... Umm."

"And that blonde bad girl is Yang."

"I honestly don't know if I'm going to take offense to that one."

Weiss sighed. "By the way Joseph, have you seen a monkey numbskull around here?"

"Err, no. Sorry."

"Darn! Well there's always a next time I suppose..." the heiress sighed.

"Hey where's JNPR? Nora told me you guys went shopping or someting." The tall Joestar asked.

"Huh? Well they seperated from us way back..." Yang replied.

"Okay, why are you guys here anyway? Where's your shopping bags, ladies?" JoJo smiled.

"Oh we didn't really do any shopping, Weiss dragged us here to spy on our potential tournament opponents." Blake shrugged.

"No, that's not it at all!"

'Man, I'm missing out alot.' the Joestar thought to himself.

"Right, the tournament thingy is fast approaching, huh? You gals, gonna join?"

"Yeah! You joining too, JoJo?" Ruby asked brightly.

"I think I'll pass. I don't wanna fight unless it's neccessary." he shrugged, not noticing Ruby's sigh of disappointment.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyways?" Yang asked.

"I was looking for you guys! It's kinda boring to stay back at the dorms. Evertime I close my eyes, I wake up feeling so lonely." he said.

"By the way, I need to talk to you later, Yang." he said rather seriously, causing her to blush.

"H-Huh? Why?"

"You'll see. Meet me at the rooftops at 9."

They turned to see Weiss being shocked at Penny's claim that she'll enter the tournament.

"My apologies, but you don't look the part." Weiss said as she was skeptical when the petite girl said she was combat ready.

"Coming from a girl wearing a skirt." Blake snarked.

"Hey! I'll have you know, skirts are very comfortable for combat! I managed to kick two soldiers in the head while wearing o-" he suddenly stopped himself as the 5 looked at him with shock.

Even Penny is afraid!

"... What." was all they could reply, and notice how that wasn't a question.

"Come on, Weiss, back me up! She is dissing your attire!"

"Wait! Then you must know that monkey faunus degenerate I'm talking about if you're joining the tournament!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Umm..." was all the little girl could reply.

"Will you please stop calling him those demeaning words?!" Blake angrily asked. Surprising everyone.

"He is still a person!"

"Ohh, I'm sorry. So should I call this trash can a garbage container instead? Or this lamp post a light tree?" Weiss replied in sarcasm.

"Ughh! YOU BRAT!" Blake groaned as she stormed off.

Joseph blinked. 'I CAN'T be the only one who noticed that Weiss, the literal white girl, is being racist.'

"Why are you so pissed off? He broke the law! It's only a matter of time before he ends up joining the other faunus in the White Fang!" she yelled at the retreating figure.

 _-the next morning-_

Joseph woke up incredibly early to read 'Spiderman'

"Holy shit, I could literally learn a thing or two from him about my Stone Free ability." he said as he turned the page.

Peter Parker reminded Joseph of himself in some ways. Both weren't raised by their parents, both are smart (Peter is book smart while Joseph is street smart) and now both can use strings.

He can't help but feel homesick because Aunt May and Uncle Ben reminded him so much of his Grandma Erina and Grunkle Speedwagon.

His eyes then teared up when he read how Uncle Ben died.

He missed Speedwagon, their last conversation was him disobeying his wishes of retreating from Kars before the plane exploded. He wonders if Stroheim told him that he is still alive? But communication between the two is not very plausible since World War 2 is starting.

'I wanna go home...' he teared up as he hugged his uncle's comicbook.

 **And so I awaken from my slumber with wild ideas.**


	37. New Yorker ends racism (not really)

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anythiiiing.**

Joseph rubbed his teary eyes as he heard a knock on his door.

He hesitantly got up and answered the door.

"Hey what gives, JoJo?! I waited for an hour on the rooftop last ni-" Yang stopped herself when she noticed that Joseph might have been crying.

"H- Joseph are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Joseph sniffed and said "Ahh, of course! Just... Allergies, yeah! Stupid dusts... Not the crystal dust, I meant the dust-dust..." he said with his signature grin.

"Okay..." an upset looking Weiss replied.

"Look, we'll cut to the chase, did Blake told you anything about where she'd go? We asked Jaune and his team and they don't know anything..." Ruby said as she fidgeted her fingers.

"I... No she didn't. Sorry." Joseph replied.

"Guess, we'll search the Vale then." Weiss coldly replied.

"Wait! Leave it to me. I can find her before lunch." he said rather confidently.

"Ho-"

"Trust me! Now be on your merry way, I gotta fix something."

"Wai-" Joseph closed the door before Ruby could finish.

 _-one hermit purple later-_

Joseph knocked on Team RWBY's door.

"JoJo..."

He jumped from the voice from behind, he turned around.

"Sheesh, Yang you scared me. Sorry about last night anyways, my mind's alittle foggy." he apologized, expecting her to be pissed.

"JoJo, if you need to talk to someone, we're here for you." she replied sincerely.

"Oh umm... Thank you."

Ruby opened the door "Hi Joseph! Found anything yet?"

"You bet'cha!"

 _-one quicktravel to the town later-_

"She is in this cafe, right?" Ruby said.

"Yes! It's what Hermit Purple showed me and it never failed me before!" he said rather confidently.

"Hermit... Purple?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I decided to name my purple tech vines that. It sounds so right." partly it was also because of the stand wisdom GEROH punched into him that his stand was named Hermit Purple.

Then the girls argued because Weiss made a comment about how they should instead went to a police station first.

Joseph decided to drag her away to talk some sense on her while Ruby and Yang happily obliged and entered to find Blake.

"What's your problem this time?" she asked, incredibly annoyed.

"Well, I've got problems with schoolwork... Problems about how I'm gonna get back home, and problems abou-"

"Oh my gosh! I meant why did you pulled me out here?!" the heiress angrily asked.

"Ahh that... Because-"

 **Jotaro's POV**

"I really can't tell where young gramps landed." Jotaro said as he watched the TV screen with the crusaders.

"Man, Heaven Whatever DIO looks like a pro wrestler." Polnareff quipped.

"I agree... That dumpster could be anywhere." Kakyoin sadly agreed.

"Hmm... Are we even sure that DIO possessed past me?" Joseph asked.

"I really hope we are worrying about nothing here." Avdol crossed his arms.

 **Back to Remnant**

"You got a point..." Weiss sadly replied as Joseph talked some sense on her.

"We really should hear her side first before we accusse her of stuff. Remember what we talked about back then about Ruby?"

"Yeah, which reminds me, I want to see Caesar Zepelli from your memories next time we watch one of your fights." Weiss smiled at him sincerely.

"I uhh... Sure!" Joseph smiled back.

"Now let's get in there and act like grown ups!"

And so they arrived inside, Yang smirked as she pulled Ruby out of the scene. Joseph smiled as he watched Weiss and Blake reconcile.

'Ahh, kids... Wait nevermind, I'm only a year older.'

He noticed the blonde monkey faunus on the side and gave him a nod of acknowledgement, surprising the faunus but he returned the gesture nonetheless.

And so they plan to have a stake out at the docks on the lookout for some scumbag Joseph could care any less for.

"Woahh, your name is Sun Wukong? What the hell?" Joseph said.

"I uhh... Yeah? Is there a problem?" the monkey faunus asked, not really sure what to feel.

"That's fucking awesome! You see from where I am, there is this country called China, and there's a myth about a monkey god literally named Sun Wukong." Joseph said rather proud that his history knowledge also includes the history and culture of other countries.

"Oh man, that... Sounds amazing! Wait, China? Wh-"

"He isn't from around here. Like he is literally from another world." Ruby cutted him short.

"Holy..."

And so after a few hours of getting to know each other and arguing whether the stake out is a good idea, Joseph decided that he needs some food.

After a few moments of walking, he met Penny Polendina who told him that there are delicious donuts just around the corner. They talked about what happened today.

"Mmm, damn! These donuts are amazing!" he stuffed his face with the sweets.

"Hey JoJo look! Your friends are starting a bonfire!" Penny excitedly pointed a smoke at the distance. Suspiciously from the docks.

"Hmm? HOLY SHIT!" he said as he spat the donuts in his mouth.

"Err umm, call the cops, Pen pen! I gotta go!" he said as he dashed out of the door.

"Penpen?" she gasped at the nickname.

"Hey! Damn dine and dasher! Pay for your freaking donut!" one of the crew yelled as he saw Joseph's figure disappear.

"Damn! This means they got in to trouble!" Joseph dashed through.

'Okay, what do I have now...'

"Koooooh." but nothing came out.

'Shit!'

"Star Platinum!" but the stand didn't manifested.

'Fuck!'

"Gold Experience!" his scarf turned to a burmese python.

"OH NO!" he screamed in shock before he hurriedly turned it back to normal.

Upon reaching the corner, he saw that his team were having trouble and-

'Oh, it's that Rohan Torsoweak guy...' he grinned.

To be continued

 **Just kidding, gonna upload the chapter in a few moments.**

 **I don't leave people in cliffhangers.**

 **Who do you think I am?**

 **A good writer?**

 **HahaHA**

 **I'm not :(**


	38. The return of Tequila Joseph

**Tequila? Anyone?**

'Holy shit, he's actually holding his own very well!' Joseph mused as he observed Roman manhandle Ruby, Yang and Sun.

'That guy is trouble, I better think of how to-' his train of thought were cut short when he noticed an abandoned truck of...

 ***(0)***

Ruby recoiled to the side with Sun. "He is good..." she mused.

"Tell me about it." her company agreed as they watch the orange haired thief smile.

"Hello~"

They heard a rather falsetto voice, and as they turned to the source they saw...

Joseph Joestar, wearing a scarf, a hat, a fucking bra, a skirt, high heels and make up.

Everyone and I mean EVERYONE is utterly speechless.

"What the-" the leader of the thief started but seemingly can't find the words to express his feelings about the absurdity of this situation.

"That's not very well mannered! You're a grown man, you shouldn't be fighting children~" the buff man in disguise continued.

"Make love, not war." he smiled and let's out a woman's laugh.

Actually, his disguise is a double edge sword since it also shocked his teammates to no end.

Joseph walked closer towards Roman, to which the thief suddenly braced himself on instinct.

"My, why are you so tense? I'm just a harmless young lady trying to play peacemaker." Joseph strutted towards the orange haired criminal in a way that would put runway models to fucking shame.

"S-Stay back! I warn you!"

Roman twirled and readied his cane.

"But I'm innocent!" but as Joseph went too close for comfort, Roman decided to whack him with a downward strike aiming for his head.

But JoJo smiled as he turned his hat to a fucking tortoise.

The cane hits the shell and Roman recoiled as a sharp pain stung his back.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for? Kick some ass!" Joseph turned and yelled at his team, to which they nodded silently.

Roman, who was snapped out of it, rubbed his back. "Heh... I was a little disappointed, I thought you are an incredibly formidable opponent, but now I witnessed the... Real you, I can rest well knowing you're no threat." he taunted.

"Oh? Really? I'm not the one rubbing my back in pain, Rohan~"

The thief raised his eyebrow at the mispronunciation of his name "Roha- ACK!"

But JoJo cut him off with a kick to the stomach.

He did Giorno's pose and said

"Let's dance!"

Using the distraction as her chance, Ruby launched herself with her gun scythe before aiming to slice Roman, but the thief is too nimble and knocked her back with the cane.

He tried to smack Joseph but he dodged and swayed back. Joseph tried to grab the cane but Roman kicked him. Joseph used it as the opportunity to turn his scarf to a cobra that tried to strike Roman. While the thief managed to dodge, he was incredibly surprised.

But then the cobra spat venom to his face to which he recoiled in disgust. Joseph frowned because it didn't went to his eyes like he intended.

Sun landed next to him and whacked him with his staff.

While Yang, Weiss and Blake did kept the White Fang lackeys in check, Two of them managed to snuck up on Joseph and held his arms tight.

Roman made quick work of Sun, knocking the faunus away.

"You have been an interesting company, Joestar!" he said rather quite annoyed as he wiped the cobra goo from his cheeks. He readied his cane as he walked towards the restrained Joestar.

"Hehe... Now you're gonna say: Keep em steady, boys. He's mine."

"Keep em steady, boys. He's mine." he gasped at the realization.

"Take a good look at my outfit, pervert! Did you honestly think I dressed like this for shits and giggles?" Joseph smiled as his bra turned to a pair of huge toads and leapt at Roman's face, making him scream.

"Get off me! I'm awesome!"

Joseph said as he tossed the two White Fang mooks holding him effortlessly as he moved in to finish Roman.

After getting the amphibians off, Roman yelled "NEO! STOP WATCHING AND GET YOURSELF INVOLVED, WILL YOU?"

"Got you!"

Ruby smiled as he and Joseph went in for the kill, but a strong hit pierced her aura and sent her flying to the side. Knocking her out.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she punched away a mook.

Joseph was also sent flying to the water by the surprise attack of the unknown third party who arrived.

SPLASH*

Roman smirked but suddenly got kicked in the face by Sun.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT FLINGER!"

"Hey! Don't tempt me or I might just do that to you!" Sun smiled mockingly.

Yang used the distraction to carry Ruby and hid her inside one of the empty warehouses. Anger builds as she glared at the direction of the enemy.

Joseph gasped for air as he rose from the water and swam towards the land, hoisting himself up, he is only left with his boxers and heels as his skirt, bra and hat floated away.

"Ahh man, and I was starting to like those..." he coughed blood before turning to face the source of his pain. A young 4 and a half foot attractive woman with brown and pink hair wearing a variant of Roman's outfit.

"What? You jealous of my style?" Joseph said as he stood straight.

'Shit, I won't have alot of stuff to use Gold Experience with...'

The girl smirked as she held her parasol up.

"You smug b-" he groaned but then he closed his eyes.

Focus

Focus

'I wanna use Stone Free.'

He started producing hamon.

"Oh son of a-" he was whacked by her in the face.

 **Okay, NOW it's time to blue ball you.**


	39. Catfight

**Disclaimer: Lame fight scene up ahead.**

 **Warning: I don't own the two series.**

 **Oh shit, I got em mixed up...**

'Shit, shit, what am I gonna do? This chick is too fast for me to brawl with!' Joseph said as the girl slowly walked towards him.

'Is that... Is that a motherfucking sword? Is that a motherfucking sword in a motherfucking parasol?!' he thought as he thought of a way to battle this ruthless motherfucker.

Thinking quickly, he kicked his high heels towards her to which she effortlessly dodged. Joseph crossed his arms and smiled smugly, confusing Neo.

"Hamon Heel Boomerang!" he yelled as the pair of heels infused with hamon returned and smacked the girl in the back of the head with decent amount of force, but it only annoyed her more than anything.

"Oh... Right... You guys have aura and stuff." he pouted.

Neo turned around to see what hit her but as she turned she saw Ruby's pissed off sister dashing in for a punch.

"EAT SHIT!"

boom bam*

boom bap ba da bing pow*

She however parried her hits like it was nothing. Which left her in a vulnerable position to be cut.

Joseph's eyes widened.

'Fuck, Stone Free, come on!' but to no avail.

The pair of heels turned to doves as it flew to Neo's face, distracting her.

Yang fell on Joseph.

"Oof!"

"Hey, you gotta be more careful! You can't just... Run headfirst..." he stopped as he noticed the incredibly high amount of killing intent surging from Yang.

"Oh, JoJo... That midget bitch just pushed my button... She almost killed MY sister and YOU EXPECT ME TO LET IT SLIDE?!" she roared.

"Woahwoahwoah, don't get the wrong idea, Yang. I'm just saying that you should be more careful... After all you aren't gonna be able to kill her if you die first." he said, somehow terrified.

"Don't worry, babe. That's where you come in." she icily said at the almost naked buff Joestar, hinting that Joseph follow her lead.

"R-Right. Let's do this."

Joseph isn't a fan of following others. He wants to lead. But more importantly, he isn't a fan of attacking without a plan, to which Yang just run off trying to punch their opponent's head off.

'Sheesh, what a high strung, girl.' he said as he looked around him for things to use. 'The ripple! That little cunt is distracted by Yang going apeshit, might as well take a step ahead.'

"ZOOM PUNCH!" he yelled as he delivered a punch on the girl's shoe, but it did fucking nothing.

"Joseph! Fucking focus!" Yang screamed in anger.

"Oh shut up! I got it covered!" JoJo yelled as he waited on the side.

Yang gave him an irritated glare as she got hit in the face with a kick.

'Here goes nothing... Luck don't fail me now!'

"Koooooooh!!!" he did a pose and started to breathe.

"Heart of a gentleman, burning of a sir! Heat... Of a knight!"

Dugging his fist to the ground, he yelled.

"SENDO HAMON OVERDRIVE!"

The geyser of ripple split the two fighting girls, hitting neither. Yang angrily shouted "GRAAAGH! Will you watch it, Joseph?!"

'Yes, they seperated, which means-'

The pipsqueak powerhouse jumped away.

"Useless!" the Joestar yelled.

Her shoe turned to a frog to which she squashed as she lands, piercing her aura and making her wince in pain.

'Great! Now to finish it!'

"STONE FREEEEE!!" Joseph yelled as he used a string to tie her up.

"What do we do to people we don't like? We punch them!"

He boasted and gave Yang a smirk

"Is this alright?"

This snapped the blonde out of her anger a little and said "A little more to the left."

"This is..."

"The perfect punching angle!"

"We'll send you flying!" the two yelled as they punched her rapidly. Unaware that Star Platinum is joining them. "Oraoraoraoraoraoraorora!"

True to their word, Neo was knocked 40 feet in to the air.

And seems that it went through her aura since she was fucking bleeding.

"Oh? That pierced her auramor alright." Joseph mused as Star Platinum grinned and slowly vanished.

Yang puts her feet apart, tilted to the side and pointed at Neo menacingly "You really pissed me off."

"Good one." Joseph smiled at his ally's pose.

However, the girl got up, pissed as well. But the weird bullhead aircraft hovered above them as Roman yelled at his subordinate to get her tight ass in. To which she gave the two a glare before glaring at Roman for calling her a tight ass.

funky music*

pose*

pose*

"Your next line is gonna be: Nailed it! Right?"

"Nailed i- huh?"

They silently watched the aircraft retreat before deciding to meet up with the others.

And so, the two went to the warehouse to pick Ruby up.

"You seemed a bit calm right now compared earlier." Joseph started as he puts on his shirt on. Yang felt a little disappointed though that he had to cover himself, to be honest, even though she was pissed off earlier, she still enjoyed the eye candy.

"I got a few hundred punches in, that'll teach her not to touch Ruby." she replied.

"Haha! Then Roman went in and called her a tight ass." the Joestar chuckled.

"Oh? But my ass is tight too, JoJo~" Yang winked and smacked Joseph's ass causing him to jump. He shook his head to regain his composure.

"Heh. If I agree, you wouldn't hold it against me, will you?" he said flirtatiously.

Yang playfully punched his arm as they met with the rest of the gang who repelled Torchwick and wait for police to arrive.

They checked if Ruby is fine since she took the brunt of that heavy attack and got injured.

 _-the next morning-_

Fucking saturday. Well they missed out on one JoJo friday, they'd probably watch it tonight.

Yawning and stretching his sore aching extremities, Joseph can't decide what to read next since his Spiderman comic is incomplete.

'Maybe Daredevil? That guy looks hardcore...'

Until he remembered something. "Oh right! I can finally find out if Yang has ripple potential."

He said as he smiled at himself in the mirror.

'How am I gonna do it though?'

 **SCENARIO**

Joseph walked up to Yang in front of everybody.

"Hey, Yang. Come with me for a second, will you?" he ushered.

"Hm? Sure thing, JoJo."

As soon as they reached a private area.

"... Soooo what's u- OOF!"

"WATAH!" Joseph screamed as he punched her beneath the solar plexus.

Making her cough and glare at him angrily.

He grinned at the girl, but Yang was having none of it. She slapped him hard enough to break the sound barrier.

 **SCENARIO ends**

"Maybe a different approach..." he sweatdropped as he walked to the cafeteria to eat some breakfast.

 **Please someone tell me somebody get that Afro Samurai reference...**

 **Or those Eyes of Heaven references.**

 **DUAL HEAT ATTACK! Am I right, eh? Anyone?**


	40. Forever Yang, I want to be, forever Yang

_-one breakfast later-_

He ran in to Blake.

"Oi, Blake cake. Have you seen Yang?" he casually asked.

Blake once again had to stop herself from chuckling at the ridiculous nickname before replying "She's at the rooftop practicing her breathing."

"Sheesh, that girl never gives up, huh?"

"Tell me about it." the cat faunus shrugged.

"Well, thanks! Tell Weiss she won't have to worry about Yang's ridiculous breathing when I'm done with her!" he said as he ran off.

"Will do."

As he reach the rooftop.

He saw her practicing.

"Morning, Yang! Did you eat your breakfast yet?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I woke up really early to practice, so I already did." she grinned.

"Cool..." Joseph said as he drifted off.

"So why are you here, JoJo?"

"I uhh..." then as he blinked, his gentleman persona has risen.

'Perfect!'

He huffed and stood proud.

"I have been an irresponsible, teacher! I'm willing to make up for it by promising to monitor your progress."

Yang raised an eyebrow at the weird accent before replying "Aww, well ain't that sweet of you."

"No not just that. I want to pinky promise you that I'm going to be a better teacher." he held his pinky out.

Yang rolled her eyes and smiled at his silly antics.

"Fine, pinky promise me, okay?" she said as she holded hers out.

punch*

Yang buckled over coughing as Joseph suddenly jabbed her below the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her.

"Jo... Jo... What the hell..." she coughed as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. But I found out tha-"

slap*

Yang slapped him hard enough to make him hit and break the door.

"GUAGH!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH Y-" she suddenly stopped herself as she noticed yellow rippling electric energy coursed through her palm.

"What..."

"Oww... I'm sorry but I just found out that it's the only way to give someone the ripple if they weren't born with it." Joseph stood up and walked towards her.

"I-I can use it..!" a joyful smile crept to her face.

She pumped her fists up in happiness as she yelled out in satisfaction.

"YEEEAAAHH!!!"

Joseph smiled at the sight of Yang's happiness.

"I can walk on water." she punched the air.

"I can manipulate stuff!" she said as she threw another punch.

"And most of all, I'm still gonna look cute at 50!" she said as she let out one last punch.

"All thanks to YOU!" she yelled as she tackled Joseph for a hug causing the man to gasp.

"A-Ahh, you're welcome." he said as he embraced her back.

His eyes widened as he felt her snuggle her head on his chest and tighten her embrace.

She's warm and fits under his arms perfectly, and he can also feel tingly hamon coursing through her. Her scent, and her hair are alluring altogether.

In short, he thought that hugging her feels really amazing.

Yang hesitantly broke the hug and looked at him.

"So, what's my hot teacher gonna teach me, hmm?" she said teasingly as she smirked.

"Oh umm, right... I honestly didn't think I'd go this far." he scratched his head as he said that statement.

"You idiot."

"Hey, don't call your teacher an idiot, idiot."

"I'm going to be forever young. Or should I say, forever Yang?" she playfully smirked, expecting the Joestar to groan, but to her surprise, he actually chuckled.

Joseph then decided to just tell her the basics of breathing

"Okay, show me what I showed you."

Yang focused and started breathing in a pattern that generated hamon throughout her body.

"NICEU! NICEU!"

She smiled at the tingly feeling the ripple offers.

"VERY NICEU, Yang-chan!"

He also told her to practice it on the rooftop so she won't bother her teammates with her noisy ass inhaling and exhaling.

"Weiss told you that?" she asked, alittle annoyed.

"Yeah, kinda ironic since Ruby told me she snores." he chuckled.

"She does. Very loudly too." she crossed her arms.

Setting down the bottle of water, he stood approximately 5 meters from Yang.

"Okay, Yang-chan, I'm going to teach you a technique."

"Now we're talking~" she smiled rather amused.

He stretched his arm out to the direction of Yang.

"Look, I know you love punching more than anything." he said as he signaled her to stay in that spot.

"Understatement of the year, JoJo." replied Yang as she cracked her knuckles.

"Right, so this is going to help you have more reach." he breathed as his arm suddenly stretched and punched Yang in the forehead.

"Ow! Hey!"

"ZOOM PUNCH!"

She rubbed her head in annoyance.

"You could've warned me, how did you do that?"

"Hamon dislocates my arm and numbs the pain to allow me to stretch to punch people I can't reach normally. I mean, it's also handy for when you wanna grab something." he said nonchalantly. Joseph noticed that Yang was just silently staring at him as the sun shone brightly above.

"Hey it's hiiiigh noon! Lunch time!"

 **???'s POV**

"Nggh..." his eyes opened, as he sat up and observed the place around him. The crusty space shell he was once in crumbled to the ground. He cranked his neck and tried to move every limb.

"Where... Am I?" as he turned around to see a Boarbatusk threatening to charge at him.

"Hmm.. An interesting specie... I never saw your kind before." he said nonchalantly as the Grimm charged.

"Light Mode: Light Slip Blades..."

slice*

to be continued

 _In and around the lake..._

 _Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there..._

 _One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you,_

 _Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too!_

 _Twenty four before my love you'll see_

 _I'll be there with youuuuu!!_

 **I love that song.** **It's the perfect song for a roadtrip, emphasizes the Adventure in JJBA.**


	41. A dance you say?

**OH NO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own stuff.**

"Really? I wish we were there to help." Jaune said as they listen to Ruby's story of how they fought with Roman and the White Fang.

"And then Joseph arrived wearing a bra and a skirt!" Ruby exclaimed. Adjusting her sling on her injured arm as Team JPNR gasped.

"Oh..."

"I feel like we missed someting really big." Pyrrha said as she rested her chin on his palm.

"Understatement of the year." Weiss said.

Blake looked at the time. "It's already lunch time, where's JoJo and Yang?"

"Here we are!" Joseph's voice entered their sense of hearing.

They turned at the two, who were sweaty due to the ripple training.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were already at 4th base." Nora casually said.

"WHAT??" everyone screamed.

"Woah woah woah, we are not dating, you pervert! Let alone doing that sexy stuff." Joseph said.

"Wish we are though..." the blonde whispered under her breath.

"Oh." the orange haired girl replied.

"Say, JoJo. Is it true that you went to fight THE Roman Torchwick, wearing a dress??" Ren asked.

"Yeah. And he was enamoured by my beauty." he smirked as he did his should be great granddaughter's pose.

Jaune shuddered at the thought, somehow thankful that he wasn't at the scene.

"I'm glad you guys got away quite well." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. That thief had a retardedly strong assistant that broke Ruby's arm! But since those guys are high profile, I'm thankful none of us were grieviously harmed." Yang said before chugging a bottle of water.

"Say, have you guys met Giorno Giovanna? Joseph's reeeaaally hot cousin." Nora purred, causing Ruby to glare at her.

Jaune suddenly perked up. "Cousin? I thought he was your uncle?"

'Damnit, Giorno. You made things even more complicated.' he gave Jaune a light slap.

"Oww... Why?"

'I wish I have that rewriting power so I can just slap some knowledge in to them.' Joseph sighed.

"He is my uncle. You see there is this vampire who stole my grandfather's body because he respects him so much. Then 100 years later, he got it on with a Japanese girl and Giorno was born." Joseph finished.

"So that's where you got those comics..." Blake said.

"And Ruby doo over here, likes him!" the Joestar continued with a shit eating grin.

"Yeah... Wait, WHAT?" the girl shrieked.

Yang suddenly hugged her, causing everyone to smile.

"Awww! Puppy love!"

"Nononono, you got the wrong idea, guys!"

"Whatever you say... Auntie."

They all laughed except for Ruby who's squirming from her sister's embrace.

 _-later that day-_

After arm wrestling Star Platinum (and losing)

Joseph decided to walk around the campus.

"To think that everyone except me had those cool weapons and aura and semblance and stuff." the Joestar mused as he noticed the other students.

"Ora, ora."

"Yeah, I know I have the ripple and stand abilities, but sti- wait, when did I start being able to understand you?" Joseph tipped his hair hat thing as people around him gawked at the buff man and the floating buffer man.

Star Platinum hid behind Joseph. He noticed this and glared at them.

"Oi! Mind your own business! Scram!" and so the others kept their eyes to themselves.

"JoJo!" Jaune walked up to him.

"Oh, hi. Where are the others?" Joseph removed his hat and gave it to Star Platinum, who tried to wear it.

"They are playing some board game, say..." Jaune said, trying to ignore the purple muscle ghost posing behind Joseph.

"Do you plan on asking someone out for the dance?"

"... There's a dance?"

"Yeah! Come on, they like... Announce it on the speaker every morning."

Joseph and Star Platinum stared at each other.

"Holy shiiiiit."

Jaune tilted his head in confusion as the Joestar suddenly cussed.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing! Star, get my scroll!" Joseph commanded, forgetting the fact that it's in his pockets.

Star Platinum tore his pants and handed him the scroll.

"Good grief, what did you just do..?" he facepalmed.

Jaune watched him hastily dial a number, dumbfounded.

"Uhh, who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTE- I uhh I mean just stay put for awhile." The Joestar said as Star Platinum glared at the blonde and gestured for him to be quiet, causing the boy to sweat nervously.

It's on speakerphone...

 **Giorno's POV**

"Shit!" Giorno heard Mista yell as he ducked under cover.

Giorno made himself invincible, wanting to observe his subordinates fight the Austrian mob, ensuring them that he'll intervene if things go weary.

"They're tough ass stand users! Pistols!" Mista yelled as he fired a shot.

"Hey I got one!" Number 5 yelled before getting punched in the face by Number 3.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Giorno sighed as he grabbed his non invisible phone and answered.

"Ciao?"

"Giorno! Hey, uncle!"

Giorno groaned at the obnoxious voice.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Say, I'm kind of in a middle of something here, Joseph."

Joseph raised his eyebrow as he heard someone yell "VOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLA-"

As gunshots were also heard.

"Uhhh, what's going on?"

"VOLARE VIA!"

"We're fighting a rival mob who's trying to push their territory to Italy. Currently raiding their warehouse that had atleast 2 million euros worth of drugs." Giorno said dryly.

"Oh. Damn."

"Cut to the chase Joseph. I- SANTA MERDA DEL CAZZO! You almost hit my phone!" his uncle cursed as a bullet flied near his non invincible phone.

"I got him."

BANG*

"AW FUCK!" the enemy yelled in pain.

"Okay, so I kinda sorta need GEROH to teach me how to dance." Joseph said, as Jaune was confused as fuck, hearing the weird noises from the other line.

"EW! Did you just licked me?!"

"This is the taste of a drug pusher!"

inhales*

"ARIARIARIARIARIARIARI-"

"Oh ho ho, as much as I want to punch you right now, we can't." he heard GEROH said.

"Hey! I think I can teach em, boss!"

"Narancia, focus! Watch your flank!" Giorno yelled.

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

"Look, Joseph. I really can't, sorry."

"Ahh fine, fine, it's okay, uncle. I understand." Joseph said.

"Okay, well I gotta go, say hi to signorina Ruby for me. A-"

"-RRIVIDERCI!" Bruno yelled, interrupting him.

phone call ends*

"... Wow, that sounds intense... Is he in a war or something?" the blonde boy scratched his head.

"Yeah you could say that. Hey he totally said "say hi to Ruby" for him!" Joseph smirked excitedly.

 **Every phone call in this story is a disaster.**

 **By the way,**

 **SANTA MERDA DEL CAZZO means HOLY FUCKING SHIT** **.**

 **Aaaaa someone unfav/unfollowed my story and I was like "Huh, can't blame em, the jokes on this story can physically hurt people."**


	42. No bromo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this story.**

 **Giorno's POV**

"You haven't seen the last of me!" the rival don yelled as he used his stand to cover himself in smoke.

"Wrong." Giorno said as GEROH glowed and... Took the man's stand away.

"What the?? You can't do this!" the man said as he shrieked in pain.

"I just did." the blonde Joestar replied coldly at the now powerless man in front of him.

"I'll take it from here." Fugo said.

"Yes. Teach him what it means to mess with Passione. But make sure he doesn't live to regret it." Giorno said as he walked away from the warehouse.

"PURPLE HAZE!"

The man screamed in even more pain as the virus melted his skin.

Giorno walked at Mista and Narancia who are examining the shit ton supply of heroin.

"I'll leave it to you two to take care of this. We're having spaghetti al nero di seppia for dinner." Giorno smiled at the two.

"Oh man! Squid ink pasta!" Narancia beamed.

"Ughh, I can't stand the flavor of that dish." Mista facepalmed.

"Buccellatti, let's go home."

And with that, Bruno opened a zipper.

"Our territory is expanding faster than I thought it would." the older boy said.

"Yeah. It'll probably attract more rivals." the blonde boy shrugged.

"Hey Mista! Can we just feed this druggies to that NOTORIOUS BIG stand?" Narancia pouts as he went up the second floor of the warehouse.

"We can't do that, the ecosystem will be drugged as well."

"Aww.."

And so they started to lift the boxes and put them in to one place.

"Hey, Fugo! Hurry up, we're gonna melt these stuff." Mista said as he lifted a box.

As Giorno arrived home, he checked his phone and saw a bunch of text messages from Joseph.

 _"Ay_

 _Ay yo_

 _Ay lmao this is my first time using SMS or whatever_

 _Shit I sent it accidentally_

 _AAAAAAAAA_

 _Sup unc G. There is this dance coming next week, go dance with ruby. -Broseph Broestar"_

he rolled his eyes at the ridiculous texts.

GEROH snatched his phone and replied _"Yes. I'll be there."_

"What, GEROH! What the hell?" Giorno exclaimed.

"Sorry master, I can't resist."

 **Back to Remnant.**

Joseph giggled at the reply.

'Probably GEROH, that asshole.'

"So who you planning to dance, Jaune boy?" he asked as they walked through the grounds.

"I... Well that's why I sought you out right now..." he said rather shyly.

"My! This JoJo's charms also got to you, Jaune?? I find that flattering and all but I don't wanna dance a guy."

"What? No! What I'm trying to say is... I need advice on how to talk to girls..." he finished rather lamely.

pose*

"You asked the right person!" Joseph did another pose.

"It's time to turn you from Jaune boy to Jaune MAN." he said smiling brightly.

Jaune just stared at him, regretting his decision.

"As you can see, I have the skills to back up my good looks."

 _Flashback_

"Oh! Why aren't you prett- AAAGAAAGHH!!!" Joseph recoiled as the aspiring reporter kicked his shin.

"I almost died and you wanted to flirt with me?? That monster almost killed me because of your bluff!" she exclaimed angrily as Smokey just watched silently.

"But, but that was a part of my pla- Agh!"

She kicked him again.

 _Flashback within a flashback_ **(flashbackception)**

Straights held the woman hostage.

"What will you do, JoJo?!"

"I don't even know her, you moron!" he pointed at him angrily.

"Even if she was my darling, I wouldn't fight for a hag like that!" Joseph bluffed.

 _Flashback ends._

"Umm, I... Changed my mind, JoJo, sorry." Jaune said.

"Hey no no no, wait." Joseph said.

"Come on, don't you trust me? I'm a grade A ladies man."

"No offense but... I remembered that the last girl you flirted with told you that your lips are weird, and she's possessed that time by a nervous system of an ancient being that can shoot boiling blood..." Jaune replied.

"That's the point! She was possessed! If she's not then oh ho ho ho, she'd be on me like a fly on a dead goat carcass." The taller boy smirked.

"... Interesting analogy."

"Okay, enough about me, who do you plan on asking out?" The Joestar grinned.

"Umm... Well after all we've been through, I'd be selfish not to tell you."

"Got that right."

The blonde boy looked around to see if there are any eavesdropper then whispered "Weiss."

"WEISS?!"

"Hey hey keep it down, dude!" Jaune ushered his friend.

"Oh, sorry. But why though??" Joseph asked, incredibly curious.

"She is... She's very attractive, okay? She's cold but incredibly talented, smart and amazing. Her voice is mesmerizing whenever she sings." Jaune dreamily stated.

"She really sings?? No dignity."

"Wh-What??"

"I uhh I mean, she can sing?? I mean, the first month I got here, I constantly despise her voice specially when she whines! How in fuck's name can she sing??"

"She can, okay?? And it's... Beautiful."

Joseph then frowned when he remembered Pyrrha's affection for Jaune.

'I guess it's unrequited... Poor girl.'

Sighing, he started "Look Jaune boy, welcome to BrOhio state university, I'm Brofessor Broseph Broestar and before someone else try to convince you to act all wussy, let me metaphorically punch you in the face with science." causing Jaune to give him his attention.

"BROSCIENCE!" he reared his fist back, making Jaune shriek and wince.

"The key to having girls faun over you is confidence in yourself. No one wants to date the shy guy in the corner, girls want to date a man, someone strong, someone they can rely on. And oozing confidence makes you a man, Jaune man." he continued.

"And the key to being confident is being alpha. Take charge, take the lead. That's why winners are first place, because they lead the race. And you are a winner!"

Jaune smiled at his words of encouragement.

"Alphaness is the key to confidence and confidence is the key to getting girls, that's why letter Alpha comes first and is the winner of the race before letter Bitching out and letter Cowering in fear because A is the first letter in the ALPHAbet."

Jaune smiled wobbily at the motivating pep talk, but his shaky self esteem made him ask

"B-But what if she's not into me?"

"Oh, then that means you're too good for her."

"Wait, really? Are you serious?? She is more-"

"I'm not. But think that you are so it won't wreck your confidence, and move on to another girl like... I don't know, Pyrrha? hehehehehe." Joseph chuckled.

"I see... I'll take that to heart, JoJo." Jaune smiled as they high five each other.

"Yeah, you better." the Joestar smiled.

"Say... What about you? Who are you going to dance with?"

"Aw come on, what kind of question is that?"

 **???'s POV**

sniff*

sniff*

"I can smell a familiar scent." he said as he used his ripple to walk across the river's surface.

"JoJo..." he uttered with immense hatred in his voice.

 **Jaune the Brot** **égé.**

 **I loosely quoted Dom Mazzetti, lol funny guy.**


	43. Joseph Joestar: Origins

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry**

"What's it gonna be, Sunny? WHAT'S IT GONNA FUCKING BE?!" Joseph yelled, intimidating the faunus.

"Yo, chill out, Joseph! It's just poker!" he said defensively. He looked at his own cards and smiled.

"Call." Sun said as he exposed his cards.

"Straight flush." Jaune said, observing the game.

"FUCK! My cards are crap!" the Joestar screamed as he threw his cards away.

"Guys, please stop using my pancakes as chips to bet." Ren sighed.

"I swear I'll eat those!" Joseph begrudgingly stared at the 'chips' he lost.

It's Saturday night, but Blake had some issue concerning about White Fang's involvement with Torchwick so they figured they'd do movie night next time when they are complete.

But now, it's a bro's night.

"Poker is bullshit, I bet you all my pancake that I can beat you in an arm wrestling match!" Joseph stood up.

"There's only one of it left though.." Jaune mused.

"No! I'd lose to you, you big, buff maniac!" Sun crossed his arms.

"Ha! Then that means you accepted defeat!" Joseph grinned as he braced to stab the pancakes with a fork. But Sun is nimble enough to grab it before he can.

"No way, what if I challenge you in some other way instead?"

"A fight?" Joseph said as Star Platinum appeared behind him with a terrifying grin.

"No! But I do have something in mind..." the monkey faunus backed away.

"Wait, who's that?" Ren asked as he witnessed the musclebound stand.

"Oh, that's Star Platinum. Joseph's imaginary friend." Jaune shrugged before whispering "He's so freaking terrifying."

"How so?" Ren whispered back.

"He annihilated a 12 foot Ursa in under 5 seconds."

(0)*

"Okay, so here's the deal." Sun said as he stared at a fairly high tree.

He scaled it and landed on a branch.

"We're gonna see who can hang on the longest." Sun smiled as he hanged from the tree branch.

"Challenge accepted!" Joseph ran up using hamon before hanging on to the branch as well.

 _Few hours passed_

"Holy crap, for someone of Joseph's size, he is hanging on pretty well." Jaune mused as Ren nodded in agreement, holding the two's 'chips.'

"You should talk more, Ren. I feel bad for your voice actor."

"I'm... Trying."

"Heh, you're tough." Sun smirked but gasped as he saw JoJo hanging by his fingertips.

"What??"

"It's my ripple, bro! I spent a week and a half climbing a tall pillar that gushes out oil without food and sleep, no way in hell I'd lose!" JoJo boasted.

Sun sighed, not wanting to hang in there for a week and half just for pancakes, he decided to give up.

"You got me, man. You're too intense." the faunus smiled as he jumped down.

Joseph followed soon after.

"Haha! Now to taste the literally sweet sweet victory." Joseph grinned as he clasped his hands.

Then the two noticed that Ren and Jaune already ate the pancakes while they are up there.

"What? We got hungry." Jaune said.

The two glared at them menacingly.

"Hey now, no need to give us the stink eye..."

"Star Platinum."

"Ren let's get out of here!"

"S-Stop! You won't get to taste Lie Ren's pancakes ever again if you killed me! Take Jaune instead!"

"AAAAAGGGHHH!!"

And so they chased them.

"CHASE YOU! I will fucking CHASE YOU! I swear I'll CHASE YOU!"

 **Ruby's POV**

"So the dance is coming..." Ruby suddenly said.

She and Yang were doing some grocery shopping.

"Mhm! And I volunteered to help set up the place." Yang said cheerily.

"Who are you gonna dance with?" her younger sister asked as she tried to find anything she'd like to buy.

"Ohh Ruby, I thought you already know me enough to know. I'm hurt." the blonde joked.

"What? I'm just trying to start a conversation." the dark haired redhead pouted.

"I wonder if he'll ask me out though." Yang said as they walked through an aisle.

"What about you? Who you gonna dance with?" The older girl asked.

"Err... I'm not planning on dancing, Yang."

"What?? Why not?? It's our first year at Beacon and you purposely want to miss out?" she asked.

But Ruby remained silent.

"Or is it because that Gio guy ain't here~?" she playfully smirked.

Ruby gasped.

 _-the next morning-_

 **Joseph's POV**

Joseph smiled sweetly as he read Daredevil's origins.

After learning that his father is a boxer, fighting to make sure Matt Murdock gets a proper education, he wondered about his own father.

"What a good dad... He is... Punching people for his kid." he smiled. He felt proud of Daredevil's humble origins, from Matt still carrying on to follow his and his dad's dreams even after being blinded, to his father being killed by the mob for refusing to throw a fight because he promised his son he'll make him proud.

'George Joestar II... Dad... I wish I met you...' he said as he took his scroll to watch some of his memories.

He doesn't care if Lisa Lisa is his mom anymore. Like what Ruby said 'It's not his fault because he doesn't know.'

It's like blaming a toddler for pissing on the bed.

 _-one hermit purple on the scroll later-_

 _"Jooooooseph. I'm sorry, daddy has to be away for a few months again. But I promise I'll be back, my baby boy." he saw George fondle his cheeks caringly as he put on his Royal Air Force beret._

 _Baby Joseph then started crying, the stench caused George's expression to comically turn grim._

 _"Elizabeth, he soiled himself again!"_

Joseph smacked his face in embarrassment.

 _"Here, let me hold him." Lisa Lisa said as George gave the toddler to her._

 _"George, your officer came to pick you up." he heard Speedwagon offscreen._

 _"Just a moment! Just saying my farewell to my little Joseph." he said as he focused back on his boy._

 _"I'll be back, I promise. Stop crying, dad will be back." he said to the crying Joseph softly._

 _"I love you, son." he fondled his hair gently._

 _"Well I gotta go, Elizabeth. Love you!" he said as she pecked him in the lips._

 _"Take care. Love you too."_

Joseph wiped his eyes.

For some reason, he didn't buy his granduncle Speedwagon's story when he was 10 of how his dad heroically died during a nighttime flight drill.

So he fast forward it alittle.

 _He saw Lisa Lisa making silly faces at his toddler self._

 _Which caused him to burst out laughing._

 _"BAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Not so stoic now, coach!" as his laughter died down, Speedwagon entered the scene._

 _"Elizabeth..."_

 _"Hmm? Oh, hi uncle Robert."_

 _"It's George... He..."_

 _Elizabeth didn't even shed a tear._

 _"How?" she asked emotionlessly._

 _"They said it's a nighttime crash due to one of the exercise drills, but my forensic scientists at the Foundation says otherwise..." Speedwagon then teared up. "They said it's the work of a zombie, pretending to be George's superior officer!" he finally cried out._

Joseph gasped.

A _nd so after gently placing Joseph down in his crib, she gently whispered "Mom's just going to take care of business, JoJo... Goodnight."_

 _And then Elizabeth charged to the office to fry that zombie fuckwit as we all know._

 _After a few moments, Erina craddled the barely awake Joseph Joestar as Speedwagon told her that Elizabeth went out to kill George's killer, but the Speedwagon Foundation had to help her go into hiding._

 _And thus, Lisa Lisa was born._

 _But Elizabeth was never seen again..._ Until a few years of course.

At this moment, tears flew freely from Joseph's eyes.

 _"Robert."_

 _Speedwagon perked up as he heard his name._

 _"When this kid grows up, tell him that his parents died in a car accident... I don't want him to be involved in the life Jonathan tried to save us from." Erina said as Joseph slowly drifts to sleep._

video ends*

At this point, the Joestar is already sobbing, clutching his chest.

"F-FATHEEEEEEEER!!!!" Joseph cried as he yelled in grief, hugging his scroll.

Narrator: Joseph is in an unfamiliar world different from his, with strangers everywhere, but his crying voice was heard across the dorm because he couldn't help himself with his emotions, grieving.

Rest in Peace, George Joestar II.

(Totally not a Caesar death reference)

To be continued

 _Everytime I close my eyes~_

 **Yeah that's how I see Vento Aureo right now.** **Something tragic or feelsy happens (e.g. Someone dies) then the ED shows up and totally ruins the mood.**

 **Author's note: I just wanna say that I'm well aware that some characters are OOC, it's the product of my bad writing, sorry for that. That's why I chose the Parody tag instead of Adventure even though I told myself "This is half JoJo's! Why the hell wouldn't I choose Adventure??"**

 **Then I realized that I might royally screw up the potrayal of some characters like Ren being more extrovirgi- I uhh I mean extroverted, Ozpin being less stoic, or Bruno being more goofy and etc.**

 **Anyways I got good news and bad news.**

 **Good news is that I finally have a direction for the plot, evidence with the appearance of some long haired majestic steroid vampire.**

 **Bad news is I'm taking a break for like... 5 days? Not that long so it's not really bad news.**

 **Anyway, that is all. Thank you for reading.**

 **Time to ruin your day by saying that Chase is best OP.**


	44. One step forward, two steps back

**Disclaimer: ... Eh.**

Joseph heard a knock on his door.

"Go away! I just stubbed my toe, I'm fine!" he yelled.

"Joseph, let me in." he heard Pyrrha from the other side of the door.

He tried to ignore her, hoping she'll go away but it seems that it won't be that easy.

Groaning, he opened the door.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"O-Of course I am, I am the fucking strong, why wouldn't I be?" he smiled nervously.

But the redhead warrior just lets herself in.

"Wh- Hey!"

"JoJo, you've been here for almost a year now. And even though you're a very bizarre individual, we know when you are hiding something." she said.

"Wow... I guess I'm not as subtle as I thought..." he scratched his head.

"Screaming your lungs out at 8:42 in the morning wasn't very subtle." she chuckled.

'Fucking smartass...'

"But just know that, we're here for you and we're your friends. If you're having an existential crisis, we'll break your door just to comfort you." she smiled softly.

"I... Thank you. That honestly made me feel better." he smiled as well. Alittle bit unnerve with the door breaking part.

"But I don't think I wanna talk about it though." he added.

"Of course!"

"So... Umm.. About the dance..." Joseph said, not really sure how he'll break the news of Jaune liking someone else to someone who made him feel better.

She sighed before replying "I already know, he already asked her."

'Oh thank God.'

"Ohh.. How did it went?"

"Well..."

 _Flashback_

Pyrrha Nikos always told herself that eavesdropping is a bad thing. But she couldn't help herself when she found out that Jaune is going to ask Weiss.

It broke her heart alittle.

Hiding from a corner, she used her hearing to survey the situation.

"Hey, umm..." she heard the boy said.

"Oh, hello Jaune." the heiress replied.

"What's your name?" Jaune asked.

"... What? Are you seri-"

"Just answer me."

"... Okay? My name is Weis-"

"WRONG! Your name is Mrs. Arc. Now will you come with me to the dance this week?"

Pyrrha had an emotional rollercoaster ride, she is sad, yes. But she could barely hold her laughter at that dumbass pickup line. Before she could bust out laughing, she left the scene.

 _Flashback ends_

"HAHAHAHA! Oh my God! That fucking line! He really used it!" Joseph cackled.

"You taught him that?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes! I also told him to be confident in himself, not be a completely different person! Jeez..." Joseph rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... That happened. I guess we can't always have what we want." the redhead warrior sighed.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." he smiled reassuringly.

"What about you, JoJo? Who are you gonna... You know."

"Yang probably, I mean, have you seen the sexual tension between us? It's like fate itself wants us to be together." he shrugged.

"That reminds me, she is currently helping set up the place. Maybe she needs your help with carrying stuff." Pyrrha smiled.

"Are you kidding me? That girl can bench press a kur."

"... Kur?"

"Sorry, I meant car. But since I'm a dandy gentleman, I'll go. Where is she anyway?"

 **Giorno's POV**

"Master." GEROH said while Giorno is reading today's newspaper.

"Yeah?

"I sense... Something scary back at Remnant..." it stared rather somberly at Giorno.

The tension in the air builds as GEROH, and to some extent Giorno himself, feel the incredible pressure.

Then Giorno broke the freezing silence.

"If you're just saying that to make me see Ruby again, I swear to God..." the blonde boy scoffed in annoyance.

"No, master. I'm serious. It seems like something is out with desire to cause carnage and destruction."

As if on cue, Giorno felt goosebumps.

 **Kars' POV**

Joseph's scent led his fingers turned flies to Vale.

"Hehehe, I guess wherever I am, JoJo is here too. I'll be sure to give you a payback, you imbecile..." he uttered under his breath, wearing a trench coat, pants and a fedora because a naked buff man in a loincloth and boots is very suspicious.

'But, JoJo proved himself to be a very formidable fighter. I still can't figure out how he planned everything. It's like he pulled those circumstances out of his ass or something.' he mused as he walked towards the fields of grass.

"What... A beautiful...

Day." (haha got you)

 **Yang's POV**

"Alright, Yangy. Where the hell do you want this thing?" Joseph asked, a little annoyed because the blonde girl can't seem to make up her mind on where she wants to place the speaker.

"Hmmm... Maybe over there?" she pointed at the corner.

Truth to be told, she was just doing this to mess with Joseph, also so she could gawk at his sweating bod.

After setting the stereo down, Joseph wiped his forehead as Yang tossed him a bottle of water.

"Jeez, not trying to sound sexist, but you girls just can't make up your mind when it comes to decorating, huh?" the Joestar quipped after opening the cap.

"I find that sexist."

"I said I'm not trying to sound sexist." he replied quite annoyed as he chugged the bottle's content.

"Say, who are you planning to dance, JoJo?" she asked as she sat on one of the tables.

They are on the hall, alone.

After finishing, Joseph replied.

"You."

Yang blinked.

"Come again?"

"Another day."

"Wh-What?"

"Sorry, I thought you were trying to sing 'Rain Rain Go away'- of course you." Joseph sarcastically replied.

"Oh.. That's nice." she smiled, kind of nervous.

"Although, bear with me, okay Yang-chan? I can't dance for shit." he offhandedly admitted.

"What? Come on, you can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he frowned.

"No, you look like you're JoJoking." she playfully smirked.

"Ughh, your puns were hilarious the first time but now it's making me want to beat myself with a stick." he groaned.

"Hey, my puns are legendary. And I can save you the trouble and beat you myself." she retorted.

"What about you? Can you dance?" he asked.

"Sort of. I know a thing or two. I mean, mastering hand to hand combat meant a mastery in footwork."

"Teach me." the Joestar requested with a serious face.

"Huh? Now?" her face heated up.

"Well, yeah. We're the only ones here so if we screwed up, it won't be embarrassing." Joseph shrugged.

"Wow, smart." she walked towards him.

"Give me your hand, handsome." she winked at him.

Joseph smiled, took it off, and handed her his metal hand.

"It's metal, what do you need it for?"

"WHAT THE-" she suddenly stopped, blinking at the feeling of deja vu.

"... What happened to your hand?"

"You'll find out next JoJo friday." he winked at him as he returned his hand and grabbed hers.

"Huh. You smell nice, Joseph." she notes as they danced in the quiet room.

"Oh, you like it? Scarlet Velvetina gave me a perfume the other day as a thank you gift for standing up for her. I wanna return it but she said it's for me and she already bought it, I was thinking of giving her another gift when the dance comes." he said nonchalantly, not noticing Yang's pout of jealousy.

She stepped on his foot, really hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Whoops, sorry." she said sarcastically.

A smirk crept on his face.

"Oh, I get it... You're jealous, hmm?"

"Shut up, JoJo. You're ruining the mood. And it's Velvet Scarlatina, not the other way around, idiot."

Joseph went quiet but with a smug smirk on his face, annoying Yang to no end.

One step forward, two steps back.

"You really don't know how to dance?" Yang asked, surprised by the Joestar's fluid footwork.

"No. I mean, I can do a sexy dance and all, I can give you a lap dance if you want-"

"Oh my gosh, what the hell?!" she asked, flustered.

After spinning her around and pivoting to the side, their eyes locked and never left each other.

"I'm really surprised you haven't stepped on my foot, even once." the blonde complimented as they sway.

"I guess I'm getting used to the rhythm. Or that I have a pretty AND talented teacher."

"... What did you just say?"

"I said you're a pretty talented teacher." he replied quickly. Although alittle proud of himself for that smart save.

And so their dance came to a halt.

Their faces close to each other, leaning forward, their lips threatening to collide.

 **I know I said I'm taking a break for 5 days, because yesterday I thought my schedule for this week is going to be absolutely batshit insane. But then, it's not. So here is another chapter.**

 **I swear, updating this is very addictive.**


	45. Kars: The Ultimate Party Crasher

**Disclaimer: Oh no.**

"JoJo, there you are! I need to talk to you pleeeaase?" Jaune suddenly interrupted.

"Oh, what's up, Jaune?" Joseph said as he turned to face him.

'This... THIS is the female equivalent of getting cock blocked.' Yang fumed, trying her best not to explode.

"It's urgent, please come with me." he said, alittle distressed.

Joseph nods and turned to Yang.

"Don't worry, I'll kiss you when that night comes." he whispered as he pats her flaming hair and winks at her red eyes.

Which calms her down.

"J... JoJo..." she stuttered as she watched him approach his friend.

(0)*

"So what's up? What's with the long face?" Joseph asked, although after hearing it first hand from Pyrrha, he already knows.

"Well, your tips didn't work out well, Joseph." he sadly said.

"Hey, come on. Cheer up. Remember what I said? You shouldn't let that ruin your self esteem. Move on to someone else, Jaune, come on." he said as he patted his back.

Sighing, Jaune continued. "It's just not fair, man. She asked Neptune. She didn't even give me a chance."

"Neptune? Who-"

"It's a long story that I'd rather not tell." the blonde boy stated sadly.

"Okay. I understand. But come on, Jaune. Don't let that bring you down. You and Weiss never had chemistry anyway." Joseph folded his arms.

"Really." Jaune replied bluntly.

"What about Pyrrha? She-"

"Pyrrha Nikos? No no, no way, way too out of my league, Joseph."

"Hear me out, you idiot. She is NOT out of your league, Jaune. No one is out of your league, it's just... You'll win some, you'll lose some. You and her have more chemistry than you and Weiss." Joseph shrugged.

"Really? How..."

"Well for starters, she's your teammate. And I... I don't know, but if it wasn't for her, I would have never found out that Cardin is blackmailing you. She looks out for you, Jaune. You just need to look around more to know that."

Joseph thought that he shouldn't spill out that she likes him, because she needs to be the one to confess.

"... Really?"

"You're sounding like a broken record, just ask her out, you won't lose anything doing so." Joseph said.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice."

(0)*

Yang can't put her finger on it, but she felt like they're being watched, and not by Jaune.

She noticed a swarm of flies flying away to the open.

"Flies? But this place is clean..." she ran to the balcony as she saw the swarm getting further and further.

"Something ain't right."

 **Giorno's POV**

He turned on the television and used GEROH's fists to determine the oncoming dread that stalks Remnant.

His eyes widened.

"Hehehehaha! JoJo!" Kars laughed as his fingers turned to normal.

"How dare you not invite me to the upcoming dance... Might as well crash it."

Even with his powers, Giorno felt a chill on his spine as he observed the being on the screen.

"GEROH, explain."

"His name is Kars, master. He is an ancient being of the night, a species called the Pillar Men. He created and donned the Stone Mask, the artifact that made your padre a vampire, and combined with the Red Stone of Aja, he became the Ultimate Lifeform. Joseph sent him to space and somehow landed on Remnant."

"Crap..."

"Should we stop him right now, master?"

"No, there is something in him that tells me that it's going to be tough even with your might. GEROH... Looks like we're gonna have to attend the dance after all... Dont smile! We're doing this to save them. Not to have fun." he sternly said when he noticed the stand about to grin.

 **Ozpin's POV**

"These reports. I never seen the like..." he said as he browsed through an article about the strange murders and disappearance happening around.

'It can't be the White Fang nor other gangs, as much as they were ruthless, they would never stoop this low.' he thought as he read the gruesome descriptions about it. Disembowelment, burned, sliced in half, a huge chunk their bodies missing. Yet the article suggests that it's coming from one lunatic, even though it's happening in all around Remnant, the procedures and the patterns of the mass murders, were too identical to come from different killers. Something in his gut tells him that all of these dirty deeds, were from someone or something, from another world.

'I have to talk to Joseph about this.'

 _ **3 days before the dance**_

 **Joseph's POV**

As far as he is concerned, those scary stuff Ozpin told him might be another lead, but to Joseph, he is having doubts about it. Sure, Giorno and his stand came and it went out as a bust since GEROH can't return him, but this is kind of giving him mixed feelings, he is excited, yes. But at the same time, approaching a mass murderer would be anything but peaceful. He is not scared, but he feels a crushing pressure when he read those mysterious articles.

He shrugged "Eh, I should be focusing about the dance. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

He suddenly received a message on his scroll.

"Joseph, call me when the day of the dance arrives, I need to get there. -Gio"

He smiled playfully and replied.

"Don't worry, nobody asked Ruby yet. I'm sure no other boys can live up to the standards you set on her pretty mind."

"This is not a laughing matter! Just... Tell me okay? Not even gonna bother."

Based on how he reacts, Joseph could tell that it wasn't GEROH on the other line. Chuckling to himself, he exited his room to tease Ruby.

(0)*

"R-Really?" Ruby gasped as Joseph nodded. They were sitting on the beds of Team RWBY while Blake reads a book. W and Y weren't present since they're decorating that hall.

"Yeah! Aren't you excited?" he asked with a grin.

"I... Well... Giorno wants me to be his partner?" she asked.

"I keep telling you, yes!"

"Oh my gosh, I suddenly feel more self concious. Blake, is-"

"Your dress is fine, Ruby." the faunus reassured.

"Stop panicking, you little idiot. He is not sophisticated and uptight, even though his mannerism and clothes tell you otherwise." Joseph adds.

"You really think it's gonna be fine?" she asked one last time.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh my God."

"What about you, Blake? Who are you gonna dance with?" Ruby asked.

"Sun already asked me, it would be rude to say no." she shrugged, still alittle gloomy about the fact that White Fang associated themselves with Torchwick.

 **Giorno's POV**

"Woah, Mr. Joestar is your nephew?" Polnareff asked as he lounged inside Mr. President.

Giorno decided to give Coco Jumbo a visit and catch up with Jean Pierre Polnareff.

"Oh, you know him?" the boy scratched his chin.

"Oh boy, you have no idea." Jean Pierre chuckled.

He told him about their legendary 30 day adventure across the world to stop his father from ruling the world and save Joseph's daughter.

"Is my padre that much of an ass?"

"Oui. He planned to rule the world, he forcefully hired me and my sister's killer, killed alot of innocent people. You know, the usual supervillain stuff."

"And then what happened?"

"We managed to beat him. The Joestar Egyptian Tour Group won, but not without casualties. We lost a few good men." the frenchman sadly stated.

Before Giorno could give him a comforting advice, however, he continued.

"But I learned alot in that adventure. Sometimes, it's about the journey, not the destination. The people you meet along the way, not the people you end up with." he said with a sad smile, remembering his fallen comrades.

"So aside from goofing off with young Mr. Joestar, what have you been up to?" Polnareff said in a cheery mood, completely different from what he was mere... I don't know, 5 seconds ago?

"Oh, the crew and I decided to go on a little crusade too. Since after the other countries heard that Italy is drug free, they tried to muscle their way in."

Polnareff chuckled. "What a hero you are Giorno."

"Well, I won't exactly qualify myself as one, considering how brutal I have been to my foes." he replied with a frown.

"True, but I hope you have a vague idea of how many lives you saved with your campaign." the frenchman laughed.

"Huh? You know how many I saved?" Giorno asked him rhetorically.

"Do you remember how many breads have you eaten your whole life?"

"Uhh..."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Giorno, my point is you saved countless of lives."

And so after chatting for a few hours, the thought of Mr. President gave Giorno a very brilliant idea...

"Say, how are you at sword fighting, Polnareff?"

 **Jaune best wingman.**


	46. Preperation

**Disclaimer: I don't own everything why do I have to write this? Okay no one is forcing me anyways so it's my own fault.**

 **Joseph's POV**

As Joseph stood in the entrance of their venue, he was greeted by Weiss and Yang.

"Hey, about time you show up, Joseph." Yang crossed her arms.

"Hi, JoJo." Weiss greeted.

"Hello ladies. I see that you girls have a talent for decorating and setting up stuff." he mused as he noticed the formal setting of the place.

"Damn right, we worked our asses off." Yang proudly boasted.

"Yes, I say it went pretty well." the heiress smiled.

"This place was crappy the last time I've been here..." he mused, remembering his dance with Yang. They awkwardly avoided each other after that.

"Yeah..." the blonde replied.

Joseph then had a weird feeling, he turned around to see a pigeon in a tree branch. He tilted his head and observed it, and the bird did the same.

Pigeon, it reminded him of his first scuffle with Caesar where he had to fight a ripple infused girl and he stuffed a pigeon inside her mouth to pull the victory.

But the pigeon the branch gave him a different familiar vibe, also the feeling that he was being watched.

"Is something wrong, JoJo?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, nothing! I just forgot something back at my room." he said dismissively before exiting the scene.

 _ **2 days before the dance**_

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!"

A voice heard around the dorm.

"I look good!" Joseph mused as he tried on his tux and tie, doing poses in front of a mirror as he basked in his own narcissistic beauty.

"Hehe, Joseph Joestar didn't disappoint." he said as he pointed a finger at the mirror.

"Help! Help! There is a man on fire! Oh wait, it's just me." he boasted proudly as he turned around to observe his backside.

"HEEEAAAAUAGHHHYY!!! Kars! Whammu! Joseph is hotter than my Heat Mode!" he feigned crying, mimicking Esidisi.

"Lord Esidisi, I'm afraid that he is hotter than the sun itself!" he tried mimicking Whammu's accent.

"Tch, this bastard, how did he managed to look sharper than my Light Slip Blades?" lastly mimicking Kars' voice.

Unaware of the spying lizard near his window.

 **Meanwhile in Kars' POV**

"This insolent assclown!" Kars gritted his teeth angrily as he spied on Joseph watching himself in the mirror and mimicking his and his dead comrade's voice just to stroke his own ego.

'Calm down, one thing you learned fighting this joker is that being brash is exactly what he wants you to be. Your time will come, JoJo...'

 **Yang's POV**

"Kooooooooh." practicing her ripple breathing, she threw a punch. But she can't seem to make it zoom yet. But Yang Xiao Long doesn't know the meaning of giving up, so every morning she kept trying.

"Yang?" her sister opened the door.

"Oh, hi Ruby, what's up, sis?" she smiled.

"W-Well aren't you gonna try out your dress to see if it fits you?" she asked as she sat beside her.

"I already did, sister. How about you?"

"Yeah I did too. It feels kinda mediocre though..."

"What? No way, your pretty face can pull it off, don't fool me."

"You really think so?" Ruby asked, hopeful.

"Yes. I'm sure he'll like it."

"WAIT HOW DID YOU-"

"Blake told me. Calm down, sis. Don't stress yourself about it." she replied.

"Something does concern me though." the blonde's tone shifted.

"Huh?"

The blonde sighed

"You see, I noticed that animals seemed to be a bit mindful of Joseph. And it has nothing to do with his bizarre powers. Judging from the look on his face when he went in to a staring contest with that pigeon, it was something else."

"Maybe you are just overthinking about it, Yang."

"No way, I saw a swarm of flies observing him from the ballroom." she then smirked.

"And I don't think you have the right to lecture me about overthinking, Ruby."

"Ehhh, shut up. By the way, you're bringing Ember Celica to the dance?" her younger sister asked.

"Yup, it'll go well with my dress. Because why not?"

"Err, I could think of a few reasons."

"Yeah, don't answer the question."

They sat in silence until...

"I almost kissed him." Yang suddenly blurted out.

Ruby gasped and squealed. "Congratulations!"

"ALMOST, Jaune just dropped in and ruined the scene!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, bummer."

"I know right?? But Joseph whispered something before he left..."

Ruby turned and stared at her in curiosity.

"He said, he'll kiss me when the night comes..."

"AWWWW!!!"

 _ **The day of the dance**_

 _ **7:03 am**_

Joseph yawned and stretched his arms, he went to his scroll and left a text to his uncle as he get ready.

"This will be the day we've waited for!

This will be the day we open up the door!"

He then went to meet his friends at the dining hall.

(0)*

 _ **8:58 am**_

"Goodmorning, team!" he greeted as he sat with Team JNPR

"Goodmorning to you too, other team!" he waved at Team RWBY's table.

"So. What's your plan? He asked the. excitedly, looking at Ren and Jaune.

"I don't know, nobody asked me out yet." Pyrrha sadly said, avoiding everyone's glance.

Joseph nudged Jaune.

"I'm going with Ren!" the energetic girl said.

"Yeah, what she said." Ren agreed.

"Hey, what gives, JoJo? Why aren't you sitting with RWBY?" Pyrrha said.

"Ow! That hurt! I'm on your team too, Pyrrha." he playfully replied.

"Besides, I'm planning to surprise my lovely date tonight." he grinned.

"Who?" Nora asked.

"Yang."

"About time your love finally blossomed, but the impending climax of you returning back to your home will undoubtedly break her heart while you try and prove that your love is strong enough to be unfaltered even when each other is on different dimensions." she dramatically said.

"Umm... Okay. That's interesting."

And so they ate their breakfast.

 **Meanwhile in Team RWBY's table.**

"Huh, that's weird. JoJo usually sits with us." Weiss noted.

"Yeah, he must have been trying to avoid someone." Blake said as they all stared at the blonde girl.

"Oh, get off my case, girls." Yang replied, irritated.

"I don't know what he is up to. But I'm sure he had something up his sleeves." Ruby whispered.

"How did y-"

"Come on, gals. It's Joseph. He won't act weird unless there is something motivating him to do so." she explained as the three were impressed at her newfound perceptiveness.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

 **Meanwhile in Passione headquarters**

Trish came to visit the gang and chat with them.

"-And then I said, WANNABEEEEEEEEE as I punted him off my lawn!" she said proudly.

"With Spice Girls?" Narancia asked.

"No, without my stand." she boasted as everyone laughed.

She then noticed that the boss isn't present, well actually, Abbachio was taking a piss and reading newspaper, Bruno is currently with Giorno.

"Say, where is the boss and Zipper boy?" she asked.

"Oh, they were at the office." Mista smiled and pointed.

"I'll teach them a lesson for not entertaining their guests!" she said as she walked out of the living room.

"Have fun."

As she reached the door, she heard muffle sounds inside the room.

"What the..." she tried to eavesdrop.

"Gah, Bruno, stop! You're hurting me!"

"Ohh, it's tight. Let me just-"

"No, don't take off my clothes!"

She gasped at what she heard.

She kicked the door open "WHAT'S GOING ON-"

She saw Bruno trying to tie Giorno's striped tie, the don wearing a smart suit, choking on the necktie.

"Here..?"

"Oh, hi, Trish." Bruno replied as he loosened the knot, allowing Giorno to breathe.

"Ciao, guys. And woah Gio~ where you heading to with that sexy attire?" she smiled.

After catching his breath, Giorno replied. "I'm going to my nephew's dance from another realm."

"Oh, so that means you'll dance with a girl~?" she teasingly smiled.

"Yeah. Does that surprise you?" the blonde asked.

"Yuh huh! I thought you're gay." she crossed her arms.

"Huh? What gave you that idea?"

Images of Giorno and his homoerotic poses with his stand, him and Mista's quality time and a closer look on his lip gloss, eye liner and outfit crossed her mind.

And so they chat about it and stuff until they realized that Bruno ruined the necktie.

"Trish, can you tie a knot?" Bruno asked.

"I cannot." the girl replied.

"You can?" the boy asked again.

"No, I cannot." she answered, annoyed.

"Can knot?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Not knot." she rolled her eyes.

"Who's there?" Giorno joined.

"Giorno!" the two scolded.

"Giorno who?"

"Ughhh!!" the two groaned.

Leaving the blonde boy confused.

"... I don't get it."

 **Back to Remnant**

 _ **1:32 pm**_

"Oh hello, Ozpin and Goodwitch!" Joseph greeted.

"Mr. Joestar, where's your manners? It's headmaster Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch!" the woman said.

"Ohh, sorry headmaster Goodwitch, so are you planning to dance with Miss Ozpin?" he smiled.

Causing Glynda to facepalm.

"Why yes, we are planning on enjoying the night. I hope you'll enjoy yours too, Joseph." the headmaster smiled as the two walked away.

But then he turned around and said "Don't do anything mischievious."

"Oh come on, I'm a good boy!"

"Prove it."

Joseph shrugged as he continued walking back to his room.

 **Meanwhile somewhere outside**

Kars tipped his fedora as he noticed alot of students gathering to the hall, preparing.

'That's it, I like crushing someone's effort like it was nothing.' he smiled at the thought of slicing everything up.

He might have more powers in his disposal, but he prefers his good old Glowing Arm Sabers.

 **Back to Joseph's POV**

 _ **1:59 pm**_

"Hmmm, mmm! My suit is looking great!" he exclaimed as he closed the door as he stared at his suit lying down the bed.

"I agree." he jumped at the voice, but then grinned as he recognize the source.

"Giorno! You made it!"

The blonde boy in the suit sat down on the chair.

"Look, no time for niceties kid, I need to tell you that KARS is here on Remnant, planning to assassinate you later."

"Kid? I'm three years older than y- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? Impossible! I-"

"Do you honestly doubt me?" the blonde boy asked rhetorically as his stand manifested.

"It's true, Joseph." GEROH added.

"B-But... How??"

"Apparently, he landed here and planned to slice you up on the dance floor. And I have this gut feeling that GEROH's powers will make him stronger."

"You got that right. Listen..." Joseph started.

"Ultimate Kars is... Invincible."

"... Okay, and?"

 **Just a random fact, neither Joseph or Giorno were my favorite JoJos.**


	47. Panic! At the Disco

**Disclaimer: I own neither.**

"No no no, hear me out. If we're gonna take him on, we're gonna have to do it on our own, since Ultimate Kars copied my ripple, he can copy any ability he sees if he knows about it. Including your stand powers. And if he witness semblances and auras then we're dead fucking meat." Joseph said rather seriously.

Giorno tilted his head and summoned his stand.

"GEROH, what are semblances and auras."

"Master, semblances are the abiliti-"

"Okay, just punch me with the knowledge."

"But master, I can't hurt y-"

Giorno groaned as he grabbed his stand's fist and headbutted it.

"Okay, fair point, Joseph. I expected him to be that powerful." the blonde don said.

"So we have to think of a plan to fight him AND keep everyone from discovering that bastard's existance." JoJo said as he tried to think of something.

Giorno weighed in the pros and cons of his idea before saying

"I was hoping we'd beat him together, but I have a plan."

 _ **2:14**_

"Well let me hear it!"

Giorno cleared his throat.

"So Kars have the ability to copy everyone's abilities if he knew they exist, right?"

The Joestar nodded in agreement.

"You're going to have to distract everyone on my signal and have them focus their attention on you, while I fight Kars on my own." Giorno said.

"Gio, you can't be serious, he'd copy your powers if you try to pull some gangster moves on him. And he is unkillable!"

"Did you honestly think I didn't know that? That's why I brought this."

He held up a piece of Coco Jumbo's shell.

"I duplicated my friend's stand ability to make an alternate room seperate from reality. It's gonna transport him into an empty room." he said.

"I'm not even going to question how you did." the tall Joestar mused.

"I'm going to fight him with my standard Gold Experience ability since from what I saw, he can turn things to animals too. So he'd just assume I have the same abilities as him. But the catch is that he is going to have to touch it." Giorno said.

"I guess things won't be so easy. Okay so where is he currently?" Joseph asked.

"Just around outside." GEROH pointed.

"So he is waiting for night..." the brunette mused.

"Joseph?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm here."

 _A few hours passed._

 _ **5:36 pm**_

"Ruby, looking good!" Joseph approached her.

"Oh, hey Joseph! You might wanna come to the-"

"No time! Please tell everyone I'm going to be a tadbit late, okay?" he asked.

"Ohh, alright. But wh-"

"I have some business to attend toooo-" he said as he used the Joestar secret technique to get away from her.

Upon meeting Giorno at the back of the venue, he looked around to see if anyone saw him, when he felt like the coast is clear, he asked.

"Okay, what's the rest of the game plan?"

Giorno looked at his wrist watch.

"According to GEROH, Kars is planning to arrive at approximately 6:30 pm."

"Powdering his nose, huh?" Joseph chuckled.

"I used an empowered version of Epitaph to determine what Kars' planned action will be. He is planning on entering from the 4th window on the right side of the building and blend in wearing a suit and a freshly trimmed hair. I'm going to intercept him before he even try opening the window, on that cue. You go do your thing. I already downloaded the instrumental version of that song and rigged the stereos to play at 6:40, GEROH also rigged the lights to die and to focus on you as you do your little musical." Giorno said.

Joseph clasped his hands in excitement.

But then a question popped in his mind. "What's Epita-" but he stopped himself when GEROH smiled and clenched it's fist.

"I won't even question it. You're a good person, unc."

"Thanks, I'm an awesome guy. Here take this." he threw an earpiece to Joseph.

"What's this?"

"An earpiece. So we can keep in contact with each other."

"Woah, it's like a mini walkie talkie..."

Giorno blinked at the statement before realizing that Joseph was from the 1930s.

"Right... Wait for the word 'end.' I planned a little badass boast to say against him. That's the cue that the lights will go off and the music will play." Giorno instructed.

"Okay, define 'badass.'"

GEROH slap*

"Ow, you slapped me anyway... Ohh, I'm gonna add that to my vocabulary." the tall Joestar smirked.

"Just remember. Don't let him touch you at any cost." Joseph warned.

"I beg your pardon?" the blonde looked at him curiously.

"His anatomy allows him to just absorb any organic body part that comes in to contact with him, specially if you don't have hamon." Joseph shuddered when he remembered Mark the Nazi being cut in half by Whammu's accidental nudge back in Italy.

"... I'm in the point in my life where I stopped questioning stuff like that."

"Have you memorized the lyrics, Joseph?"

"You bet. I can even sing it backwards now."

And so the two seperated. Joseph entered the place and quickly climbed the balcony and hid in the shadows.

He adjusted his earpiece.

"Joseph, come in."

"Wha- I'm already inside!"

"No, I meant can you hear me loud and clear?"

"Yeah, why didn't you just say so, you don't make any sense."

"I..." the blonde don groaned.

Giorno loitered around the bush with a sheathed rapier.

He is planning in taking on Ultimate Kars with minimal abilities. After also duplicating Silver Chariot and to an extent, Polnareff's swordsman skills from the frenchman's memories, he already mastered the blade. It kinda baffled him that Jean Pierre used to be an amazing fencer himself along with his Silver Chariot.

"Giorno, is he here yet? This is boring!" Joseph whispered from the piece.

"Calm down, Mr. Joestar." Gio said as he checked his watch again.

"6:25 pm. He should be..."

Giorno perked up to see the tall man in a suit with purple hair walking towards the building.

"He is here... And he had a haircut."

"Finally!"

6:29 pm

Kars was about to sneak inside the place but he felt a presence behind him. He chuckled.

"I can feel, his blood in you. But-" he turned around to face a blonde boy with a weird hair with a rapier.

"-I can sense that you aren't JoJo."

"I'm not. I'm GioGio."

"... What's the difference?"

 **Joseph's POV**

Joseph was hiding behind the curtains of the second floor building near the balcony. He heard (accidentally) that Pyrrha sort of confessed to Jaune and he also saw that Neptune guy.

"You're pretty cool, Jaune."

"Alright don't lie to my face."

'Ahh man, why didn't you asked her, Jaune?' Joseph sighed.

He tensed up as he heard Giorno's talk with Kars.

'Oh crap.'

 _"The Ultimate Lifeform huh? Nothing lives forever, you're no exception."_

 _"Naive. I'm immortal, my life span has no limit."_

 _"And that's why I'm here, to prove that your life cycle, has an end."_ Joseph gulped at the cue.

The lights suddenly went out.

 **This story is about to end.**

 **Sort of.**

 **SORT OF.**

 **Don't have HIGH HOPES.**


	48. Fencing Gold

**Haha... Fencing!**

 **Get it? Cause Giorno is acting like the fence to prevent Kars from getting in and he is also trying to fence with him with a rapie- Nevermind. Here's the chapter.** **Don't get too excited.**

 **This fight scene is shit.**

 **Giorno's POV**

"I can feel his blood in you. But-" he turned around to face a blonde boy with a weird hair with a rapier.

"-I can sense that you aren't JoJo."

"I'm not. I'm GioGio."

"... What's the difference?" the ultimate lifeform questioned.

"Not much, because you're gonna end up losing once again."

"Hahaha, I didn't know brats like you possessed a good sense of humor. But it's time to stop talking about fantasy and start talking about reality. You, are facing the Ultimate Lifeform."

"The Ultimate Lifeform huh? Nothing lives forever, you're no exception."

"Naive. I'm immortal, invincible, my life span has no limit."

"And that's why I'm here, to prove that your life cycle, has an end." he smiled.

'I'm on a roll with words tonight.'

And so Giorno unleashed his rapier as he heard music from inside the hall.

"Hmm? Do you wish to have a sword fight?" Kars smirked as he revealed his two arm blades and posed.

"I'm warning you, I don't play fair." the being playfully licked his lips.

'Oh you'll find out I won't either...'

Giorno did a variation of his pose too, but instead of holding his collar, he placed the rapier in front of him.

"En garde, dickhead!"

With a predatory smile, Kars activated his light mode, the flash blinded Giorno, but Giorno's enchanced reflex allowed him to parry a left slice from Kars.

Kars used his right to try and slice his opponent's throat off, but Giorno ducked and thrusted his rapier and pierced his chest.

After a moment of silence, Kars laughed menacingly as his skin began to devour the blade.

'What in the world?!'

"Shit!" Gio cursed.

"Any struggle is useless, boy. Useless, useless, useless."

"That's my line!"

Giorno then shot the rapier's blade through his opponent's torso and let it bounce through a wall. The trajectory caused it to hit the back of Kars' head.

"Guwaghh!"

Wasting no time, Giorno returned the blade to the handle as he gave Kars' throat a slit.

"Muda, muda, muda!" he boasted.

'I've never felt so alive!' Giorno smiled.

But Kars' regeneration proved to be fast. The damage didn't even phased him. Pieces of Kars' sliced flesh and blood that landed on Giorno turned in to leeches, catching the don by surprise.

Kars smirked as he unleashed his move

"Light Mode: Light Slip Blades!"

'OH GOD, I'M DYING!'

Giorno screamed in pain as multiple incisions and lacerations appeared on his body, tearing his suit apart.

"Gughh..." he was so tempted to heal himself, but he must not.

He barely managed to guard himself as Kars closed in and tried to pin him down with his blades. Giorno gritted his teeth as he tried to kick him away.

But it's a big mistake on his part since Kars' flesh consumed his foot.

The numbing sensation rocked Giorno's nervous system.

All of his nerves fighting, to keep himself calm so he won't die from shock.

He wanted to scream, but his voice won't come out.

Though, he stood strong with the foot he is left with. The Ultimate Lifeform cackled at the sight.

"How pitiful. You know, your hair reminds me of the sunlight. The beautiful rays that used to hurt me." Kars smiled as he sheathed his blades as he walked towards the blonde boy. His body glowed a red electricity. Hamon that is a hundred times more powerful than Joseph's!

"And for that. I'm going to show you how much pain. It. Gives." he said as he used his fingers to thrust on Giorno's stomach.

But as soon as he poked him, he was blown back as well and his torso started to burn.

"GUAGHH!! WHAT?!" he exclaimed as the boy in front of him is standing just fine.

Giorno breathed heavily, showing that he changed his suit's button in to a ladybug that protected him from Kars' mighty ripple.

"Touche." the blonde said coolly, the Ultimate Lifeform roared and tried to chop him in half but Giorno turned the shoe inside Kars' stomach in to a lizard that caused him to flinch in pain. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Giorno blocked his hand with his palm holding the turtle shell piece. 'Checkmate, Kars!'

Kars gasped in shock and confusion as the shit on Gio's hand started to glow and absorb him.

"WHAT THE- WHAT IS THIS?? GUAAAAGHH-" his yell was suddenly muted as he disappeared completely.

Giorno collapsed in relief but GEROH caught him.

"You did well, master." it complimented as it healed him.

"I gotta say... It went better than I expected..." he said as he regains his strength and stood up with his restored foot, dusting himself off.

"Wow, not even one of the security staff noticed..." GEROH noted.

"Well. The guards must be crazy."

"Now, to return to the party."

"It's a shame we didn't get to see Joseph's performance." GEROH sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's-" he stopped himself when he saw his would be date ran out of the building.

 **Yeah it's going to be the end...** **Of this volume!**

 **HEHEHEHE.**

 **Heh...**

 **I'm planning on making more.**


	49. Like a bloody storm

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

The lights suddenly went out.

 **Yang's POV**

Ruby was with her sister when the light went out.

"Huh, I wonder what happened?" she asked rather shocked. She almost dropped her punch.

"Great, my date is late and now we are having technical difficulties. Can this night get any wor-"

"Excuse me? May I have everyone's attention?" the spotlight then focused on Joseph Joestar holding a microphone.

And as soon as everyone looked at him, including Yang, who is speechless.

He cleared his throat.

"I just wanna say that there is a monster in the hall, THE INCREDIBLE HUNK!" he said cockily before remembering that Marvel doesn't exist in Remnant so his reference went over everyone's heads. He mentally facepalmed.

Cricket noise*

"Umm..." but before anyone could speak he snapped his fingers and swayed his hips as jazz music began to beam out of the studio.

"Can this night get any better?" Yang mused as applauds roared when Joseph started dancing. 'He looks amazing.'

"From the darkness,

Strong and silent~

Like pillars in the night, they break the dawn. Hungry and violent~" he sang as strutted towards the long table.

"Scarlet rain faaaalls~

Hot and heavy~"

He jumped on top of the table and winked at her.

"Show me that you got the strength to fight,

Girl, are you ready~?"

He went down and strutted towards her.

"And so may love guide your way, through every last endless trial,

Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile..."

Everyone started dancing as he sang the chorus.

"Watch out for danger left and right, it's just like dancing in the dark!

You slipped through like a knife and cut your way right through the heart!

Let your path unfold and the world, will always sing your story!"

Cheers grew louder yet she can only hear his voice.

"Like a bloody storm, it surges LIKE A BLOODY STORM! When destiny runs through your veins, so wild, and wet, and warm!" he caressed her cheek.

"Fate may go to strings and who knows what tomorrow brings? But toniiiiiiiiiight, we dance together~" he finished as he dropped the mic and held hers.

"Well, Joseph definitely set the stage..." Jaune mused as he exposed himself wearing a different outfit.

A roaring applause and cheers rang the hall, while laughter began to erupt as everyone ridiculed Jaune wearing a dress, walked towards Pyrrha.

"Ren, this is happening!"

"Umm, what is happening?"

"Wow..." she heard the Joestar muttered.

But she turned him around and grabbed his hand and shoulders as they dance through the next song.

 _"But baby! It's time to make up your miiiiiiiind~"_

"Who knew you could sing?" she playfully teased the Joestar.

"I figured I'll make you proud of your date." he shrugged as they danced.

"Look at Team JNPR go!"

 _"I think! Tonight is when the stars aliiiiiiign~"_

"Well you did a pretty good job, JoJo." she smiled.

"Thanks, I'm a pretty good JoJob... You look nice." he complimented.

"I know."

 **Cinder's POV**

"What on Remnant did I just witnessed?" she said after watching a blonde boy fight a tall purple haired man just outside the building.

"Focus on the task, we should probably be home at midnight..." Mercury said.

 **Ruby's POV**

Sighing as she went to the balcony by herself. She then noticed a figure scaling the rooftops.

And as we all know, she followed her.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Damn, Jaune rocked a dress arguably better than me." he said as he watched the Team JNPR dance.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself, you look like a proper lady when you crossdressed. You're a pro." Yang sarcastically replied.

Joseph smiled at Jaune and Pyrrha dancing. 'He is a man now, they grow up so fast...'

"Blake isn't that distressed anymore, I see." he notes as he saw her dancing with Sun.

"Hey, why is Weiss and her date just sitting there?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, I heard that the guy can't dance."

"Well that sucks."

She turned to face him.

"Where have you been anyway? I take it that you were planning that little musical you pulled off." Yang smirked.

"Yeah, this party is lifeless before I intervened." Joseph said nonchalantly, offending her.

"Hey!" she pouted.

"Say, where is Giorno? I'd like to meet him." Yang asked, catching Joseph's attention.

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen Ruby too."

 **Giorno's POV**

The don remained quiet and invisible as Ruby approached the mysterious girl in a mask.

"Excuse me? This is not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off tha-" she suddenly jumped and blocked the projectiles thrown at her.

As the fight commence, an elevator arrived, causing the mysterious girl to flee. But before Ironwood got the wrong idea, time froze.

"One second." Giorno said as he warped Ruby out of there.

He took one last look to the fleeing girl.

"Two seconds have passed." he walked towards her.

'She is cunning enough to make Ruby her scapegoat and get her framed for doing... Whatever she was doing.'

"Three seconds have passed." he turned to observe the General only to cover his mouth trying to supress his laughter when he saw the expression on his face. He looks like he is trying to get something that is stuck between his teeth off, and Giorno just paused time at the right moment.

"It's... Time to go back to the party I guess." he warped his arse out of there.

He warped Ruby to the balcony, while he stayed out of sight.

"Time resumes once again."

 **Joseph's POV**

'Huh, that fucker stopped time... I wonder why?'

"Salutations, JoJo!" he jumped at the voice.

"Oh hey, it's, Penny right?" his blonde partner smiled.

"Yup! You look really cute together for your information." she said.

"I... Well we already look cute by ourselves, I guess being together makes us cuter?" Joseph teased his partner.

"Mhm. By the way, have you seen Ruby?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, the kiddy looking one! Yeah she's at the balcony." Penny said as she continued to dance.

"You go on ahead, I'll just use the restroom." Yang said before leaving.

'Perfect.' He smiled as he made his way up the stairs.

"Giorno, Giorno come in!"

"I hear you loud and clear, Joseph."

"No! I meant come inside the building."

"I'm already at the balcony. Kars is already taken care of."

"Niiiice! Now I'll try to leave you guys alone~" Joseph smiled.

"Hey don't get any ide-"

He turned off the earpiece as Yang approached him.

"So, are they-"

"Shhhh..." Joseph shushed as he dragged her out of there.

"H-Hey!"

 **Giorno POV**

"W-What the-! How did I get in here?" he heard her panic.

"Whoever she is, I have to-"

"Ehem."

She tensed up at that voice and slowly turned around.

Gasping at the sight of the blonde.

"G-Giorno?" she squeaked.

"May I?" he held his hand out, she grabbed it as the two dance to the muffled music.

"I... Emm." she panicked as she try to think of a logical reason of how she got there.

"I wouldn't go back there if I were you, the general went in the moment she escaped. You'll probably be in trouble if you stayed a little longer." the don spoke up as they slowly danced at the music.

"H-Huh? How did you..."

"Classified." he winked.

"O-Ohh... Is that your semblance? Teleporting people?" she asked rather curiously.

"You could say that." he shrugged.

"You look rather stunning tonight." he smiled.

"K-Keep the compliments to yourself, I don't wanna hear it." she whined as her face heated up.

"But I guess you look amazing too..." she whispered

"So... You're from Joseph's world?" she started to ask.

"You could say that. I'm from the future in his world actually. In my timeline, he's already 81."

"Woah!" she chuckled at the thought of Old Joseph.

They talked about stuff as they casually danced.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Hey, easy!" he dragged the irritated Yang outside.

"What gives?" the blonde asked in annoyance.

'Good grief, I didn't think I'd reach this far...'

Yang tilted her head as she saw the Joestar being all hesitant.

"JoJo?" she placed her hand at his chest.

A purple gloved hand manifested behind him and pushed Joseph.

Causing his lips to crash on to hers.

 **Joseph singing BLOODY STREAM might be the perfect way to end this.**

 **Star Platinum best wingman.**

 **Also, his little musical happened roughly the same time when Kars is fighting Gold so please don't be confused.**

 **And now since this is the end, I'm going to proof read everything and fix typos, specially that Phyrra typo.**

 **Thank you lolrus555 for inspiring me so good enough to actually watch RWBY and write this.**

 **I'd also like to thank my legs for helping me stand, my arms for being always by my side, and my fingers because I can always count on them.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Arrividerci.**


	50. Note

**Not a chapter.** **Okay so I'm making a continuation.**

 **It's not finished yet, as you can see.** **I'm planning to write smut, Joseph vs Kars II, Cinder being hot, and a whole lot more.**

 **So umm, thank you for reading! Really appreciate it, and I'll see you at the next one.**


	51. Joseph plays an old western game (omake)

"Thank you! Woo!" Joseph cheered as he received Giorno's gift. "Don't get too addicted now, nipote." Giorno said as GEROH opened a portal. "Oh don't you worry about me. How about you?" Joseph said as he placed down the console in front of his tv he bought with his hard earned lien.

"I don't play games, Joseph. A don does not have the leisure to play." Giorno said. "You will never understand, Joseph." GEROH mocked. "Oh whatever." the brunette grunted as the two waved him goodbye. "Ciao!"

Booting up the game, the Joestar grinned excitedly as he held his controller with glee. The screen showed a western game. "Oh Imma be a cowboy, huh?" he pressed new game.

The scene showed-

"SKIP!" Joseph said as he pressed a button. "Sure it's going to be all story and stuff but I don't care, I just wanna yee haw with horses." he said to himself. The objective says **" _Hunt the elk_ "**

 _"Let's hunt the elk, boy."_ the dad of his player said. "Sheesh, I know, old man. The screen literally just said it. I'm not stupid." the brunette grumbled.

Aiming at the elk in the lush green forest, he fired and killed it. "BAM! I'm awesome." he said as his player unequipped his rifle. "Wait how do I re-equip..."

 _ **"Hunt more elk."**_ the objective says. Apparently, the game is too limited to provide skinning animations. "What, so we're just leaving it there? Kind of a waste, but okay."

Another cutscene, in which it showe-

"SKIP!" Joseph gleefully said. "Oh no." he grimly muttered as a pack of wolves surrounded them. _"Watch out! Wolves!"_ the elderly man said.

"I know! Sheesh, he thinks I'm stupid AND blind. What a horrible dad." he judged the geezer, he proceeded to shot each and everyone of the wolves while the dad kept missing every shot. _"Get outta here! Hey!"_

"Yeah pops, tell them to scram, I'm sure they can understand English." Joseph sarcastically said "Why am I doing all the wor- oh okay another cutscene." he smiled and pressed skipped anyway.

The screen shows the father getting swiped away by a grizzly bear as his rifle landed in front of the player. _"Get my gun, boy!"_ the old man ordered as he lied on the side unmoving.

"Ughh, he is so bossy. I'm going to take my time just to spite him."

Joseph braced himself to run but the bear just stood there roaring. "What the... He's just roaring." he moved his player left to right while the bear just roar. "Ahh fuck it, time to see if it's harmless." Joseph said as he cleared his throat.

"Ehem. By the rules of the land, you are now my dad, for you have defeated my previous one." he said as he inched his player close to the bear... And then he got insta killed with one swipe.

 **"YOUR DEAD"**

Joseph bursted in to laughter as the ragdoll animation set him off. "Oh my God, that was so good!" he wiped a tear as the loading screen showed the controls.

"Oh now it shows me the controls. I know it's my fault that I should have searched for it in the Options but now it shows me the controls." the brunette pouted.

As he respawned, he had the urge to watch his player flail and die.

 **"YOUR DEAD"**

Joseph laughed again. Even more so at the typo. "My dead? My dead?? Hahahaha!"

After calming down, he huffed "Okay, time to play this seriously."

After killing the bear, a cutscene played, which shows the father bleeding to dea- "SKIP." Joseph nonchalantly said as he skipped it.

The next showed him just standing in the forest with a waypoint on the onscreen map. "Huh, where did my dad go? What a deadbeat bastard." he cussed as he moved the camera around. The brunette had an indifferent reaction as he saw the corpse of his father. "Oh, no. He's dead." suddenly the corpse banished in an instant. "Oh, he went to the afterlife." Joseph chuckled ashe made his way to the waypoint. "I'm not very sad, the dad thinks I'm an idiot. Well, maybe my character is, he seemed to be unaffected. Look at his pixelated face." the brunette grinned. Obviously having alot of fun.

"Oh a horse! I'm going to be a real cowboy!" he said as he gets close to the waypoint. "Once again, it did not show the button to press to rid- oh there we go." Joseph said as he figured it out by pressing everything.

"Hiyaaa!" the brunette exclaimed in glee as the horse gallop around.

"New objective: Go to the east town... East town? But this is a Western game! Silly developers." Joseph mumbled as he read the text on the screen.

"Oh I can wield revolvers while I'm on this horse! Cool." he said as he tried shooting the trees while the horse moved.

Suddenly a blue dot on the mini map appeared. _"Hey! Hey! I need your help!"_ a stranger waved his hand.

Joseph stopped his horse "Yeah, what?"

 _"I bet you some spare ammunition I can shoot more doves than y-"_ Joseph made his player shoot him in the head "I thought you needed my help, quit wasting my time." the brunette irritably said. "Come on, horse! Taliho."

'It was a good game. A little ridiculous and old but it was fun.'

Joseph has reached the East town.

A cutscene played but as usual, Joseph skipped it.

Now his player is on a ship on a shootout. "What the, how did I end up here?" Joseph whined, despite the fact that it's his fault for skipping the cutscene. Suddenly native american tribes have entered the ship with tomahawks.

"Nothing makes any sense! Ahh fine, I'll just shoot everyone."

 ***bang*** " _UGHH_!"

 ***bang*** " _GUGH_!"

 ***bang*** " _DAAOW_!"

After killing atleast 32 people, he saw a woman and shot her in the head.

 **"YOU SHOT HER"**

"I'm not allowed to shoot women? That's sexist." yet he had an ear to ear smile as he reset back to the checkpoint.

"Can I just leave?" he asked as he made his player jump to the sea. But the mission failed as soon as he jumped off the railing.

 **"YOU DROWNED"**

"Ah, I drowned even before touching the water." he snarked before restarting. After actually following the objective, he was tasked by the screen to chase this one man who boarded a lifeboat.

"Oh look, there is another lifeboat, how convinient." Joseph said as his player mounted it and landed on the sea.

"Joseph Joestar, I've been hearing alot of noise complaints! Will you please keep it down?!" Glynda barged through his door. "Well that was fast. Okay, maam. I can take a hint." he turned to face her and smiled. Glynda huffed before leaving.

Joseph sighed in relief but as he turned around...

 **"YOUR DEAD"**

"OH SHIIIIIT!"

A few minutes of getting berated by the blonde professor, he finally resumed his game.

"So I have to row and shoot while dodging bullets, huh?"

 ***bang***

"I will hunt you down til the end of the Earth! I may not be a good shot but I can annoy the piss out of you!" Joseph boasted as he kept missing his shot. After some time he finally managed to reach the shore and shoot the guy down.

"Aww man, I don't ever wanna repeat that again.. That's a chunk of my life that I'll never get back." he sighed in relief.

He reached the east town and entered a saloon. A red dot appeared as he was approached by a tall, gruff man. _"Hey mister. How about a due-"_ Joseph emptied a chamber of the revolver on his chest. "Fuck off, I'm here to drink." he grumbled.

But suddenly everyone in the saloon stood up and equiped their guns. "OH NO!" his player kicked a table to use as a cover, he crouched beneath as everyone shot him.

"I'm going to kill him anyway! I just don't want to draw and stuff, waiting is boring! Either way it's gonna end with him dying by my gun, I just saved myself some time!" he whined as he equipped his rifle and shot everyone.

Now that everyone is dead, Joseph saw a cowering girl near the bar stools. "Hey uhh, it's all over. Get outta here." he aimed his gun at her, to which she screamed and ran outside.

"Girl saved! It still counts as saving if you save them from yourself, right?" Joseph cheekily asked no one in particular.

 **I just figured I'd update this. I love this fic, it's mah first one here so it's precious.**


End file.
